Star Wars Rebels 2
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: The Ghost crew is at it again, but now there are new challenges that await them. A rebellion fleet, a Sith Lord, two Inquisitors and new allies. but wait. What is happening to Mako, find out in season 2 of Star Wars Rebels!
1. The Siege of Lothal

_Chapter 1 & 2: The Siege of Lothal_

The Ghost crew spins through space with phoenix squad two broke off, they entered a battlefield. Hera was in the cockpit with Chopper who was in the back and Leto who was on top of Hera's head. "Making for the frater now, keep the Ties off out backs." Hera said over the comms, "Squad formation, phoenix 2. we'll cut across their access." Phoenix 1 informs her and blasted at the Ties that were still dock. "Good shot Phoenix 1, save some for the rest of us." Ezra jokes and he fires at a Tie and misses, but then it was hit by another blaster, "Are you even trying to hit them?" Mako teases him, ( _Due to the fact she lost her scurry on Tarkin's star destroyer, she kept her hair down. And the other fact she has no other clothing, she with her usual clothing._ )

" _Phoenix to Ghost we cleared a path for you,_ " Phoenix said over the comms, Hera looks and saw the opening. "Phew, kinda nice having Phoenix squadron watching out backs, "We always did alright on our own," Kadan states as he fires at the Ties. "True, but I prefer flying with our new friends then flying solo," Hera informs him as both Leto and Chopper jumps at the incoming Tie and saw that Hera wasn't paying attention. "Oh, you were solo?" he teases her, then both Chopper and Leto shriek, covering their eyes, Hera notices the Tie as well and she spins away from it, missing it.

~8~8~8~

Zeb stumbles as he tries to keep his balance, "I wouldn't mind getting my feet back on solid ground for a while." Zeb complains as he slowly stumbles out of the gunner room, "Come on Zeb, where's your sense of adventure?" Ezra asks him and Zeb fell over the ramp and he hit the floor with a thud. " _Ezra, what that Zeb I just heard?_ " Mako asks him as she fires at the Ties, "Yep, right into the cargo hold." he answers, " _Where's his sense of adventure?_ " she questions and Ezra smirks. "I know right, no sense at all," he mutters.

Chopper uncovers his eyes as Leto peeks out and saw that they were safe, "Phantom, I'm moving into position!" Hera said over the comm to the Phantom that was piloted by Sabine. Leo was leaning next to the chair. "Copy specter 2, we're on our mark." Sabine answers and dive in. she headed for the front cruiser, "And firing now." she states and fires at the magnet on the cruiser, making the cargo drop and float away. "And boom goes the dynamite," Leo said with a fist pump. "And Cargo is liberated. Spectre 2, you are clear for pick up." Sabine informs her over the comms.

Then Hera dives for it, Chopper shrieks as he rolls to the side and Leto held onto Hera's goggles with his mouth as she spins for the cargo. Then Mako sense more incoming. "Hera Look out!" she shouts over the comms as Star destroyers drop out of hyperspace. She looks over and saw them fire at her, "Imperial Reinforcements have arrived." Hera warns everyone as she started to spin the other way, making Chopper roll the other way and Leto held on tighter. Ezra sees them too, "Aw, Karabass." he mutters and Mako at the reinforcements. "We need to wrap this up and fast," she warns them.

Hera flew away from the Star destroyer and two Tie-fighters chases after them, "Whew, got real crowded all of a sudden." Ezra states and Mako scoffs. "That's an understatement," she said and fires at the Ties.

Sabine looks over and saw that Phoenix 1 was chased by Ties as well, "Need a little help, they're all over me." he calls out, "We're coming." Leo answers him, "Got ya covered Phoenix 1." Sabine answers as well, then flew in and blasted at the Tie. But then Star destroyer fires at the Rebel home ship, damaging the shields and makes everyone stagger. "We're losing our deflector shields. Ghost, we must withdrawal." the commander informs them. "Acknowledge Commander Sato, but first we're getting what we came for," Hera informs him, Leto lets go of Hera's goggles and looks down at the panel over Hera. "Zeb, be ready to pull those containers aboard," Hera said over the comm.

Zeb represses a button and then out came the magnet control. "Almost in range," Zeb informs them as he was ready. Ties fire at them, "Um… any time Zeb." Ezra asks him, "Come on, come on." Zeb mutters and they were fired at, "Now would be a good time." Mako informs him and they were locked on the cargo. "Yes!" he said with glee and locks them in the beam. "Gotcha!" he states and they were now attached to Ghost, making Hera smile.

"Ghost to Phoenix squadron, mission accomplish," Hera informs him and Leto chirps with glee. Kadan looks over and watches as the Rebel jump into hyperspace, and he fires at a few more Ties. "Spectre 5 and 6, bring it in." Kadan tells the two and Sabine flew into the back of the Ghost, "We're in the pocket, 5 by 1." Sabine answers as the Phantom was locked in. "She's home." Ezra states and Mako giggles. Hera flew around the star destroyer as Tie chase them and The Ghost jumps into hyperspace.

~8~8~8~

Back at the capital of Lothal, the agent and the Minister were in a room, discussing the reformation of everything on Lothal. The Minister stood up as the agent was pacing back and forth. "Agent Kallus, I've exhausted every resource to find information about the rebels, but there is nothing to be found. What more does Governor Tarkin expect?" she questions him. Kallus stops pacing and turns to her. "He expects Lothal to be punished, Minister Tua. He's own star destroyer was demolished by these Rebels, he takes that somewhat… personally." Kallus informs her.

Maketh sighs, "I've double patrols, set up checkpoints establish curfews. I honestly don't know what else to do." she states as she sat back down. "Perhaps that is the problem." Lord Vader states and a shiver of fear ran down Maketh's back and she looks at him as he stood in the doorway.

Kallus was standing to the side as he looks at Maketh, "You lack imagination, Minster when it come to producing results." he states and walks into the room and in front of her, "Lord Vader, with all do respect you and governor Tarkin are asking for miracles, if the Rebels have left Lothal, then they-" she starts, "Then the rebels have left, we must draw them back and if they are here, we must draw out. We will squeeze Lothal until someone reveals the whereabouts of these traitors." he informs her, his breathing fill the room.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I am merely a public official, I have no experience with such brutal tactic." she informs him, "You can explain that to governor Tarkin when you visit him." he informs her then turns as he went to leave the room, his cape glides after him. "Visit him?" Maketh asks him. "He excepts you tomorrow to account for your failure." Vader rephrases for her, "But, I'm needed here. I-I-I couldn't possibly get away." she tries to talk her way out of it as Kallus follows Vader, but stops in the doorway and turns to her. "Not to worry Minister, Lord Vader and I will manage in your absence," he informs her and closes the door.

Maketh was now frighten as she sat back down and buries her face in her hands and she thought back to the other two Imperials that the Inquisitor had killed for their failures.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Rebel ships that were hiding, the Ghost had docked with the mothership and the crew was in the commander room with the commander. "You and your crew have proven invaluable to our fleet Captain Syndulla. A few required in your attacks help keep us one step ahead of Imperial patrols." Sato informs them as they were catered at the comm table, but Kadan was sitting away from them as Mako was next o him.

"Thank you commander Sato, I'm just sorry our intel about field generators being on that shipment was wrong," Hera informs him, as Kadan looks away. Mako looks at him, "Perhaps with you next attack Hera." Ashoka informs her and Chopper ran into the room as he was chirping with information and Leto on top of his head. "What Is the meaning of this?" Sato questions them and Hera shrugs her shoulders. "Incoming transmission." Kadan answers and they look at him, "Who from Chop? Nah, who don't you just play it." Kadan tells him and looks away. Hera glares at him as he pouts at her the laid his head on Mako's shoulder and she giggles at his childish behavior. Then Hera turns back to Chopper. "Chop, cloak us with a one way, transmission?" Hera asks him, he did so and appears the bartender from the cantina they always visited. "Hey, it's old Joe." Ezra states and everyone looks at him, " _I can't see you but I hear you. Time is short, my friends and there's someone here desperate to talk with you. I told her I couldn't find her, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, she says she needs your help._ " Joe informs them.

Kadan was standing next to Ashoka and Hera as Mako was next to Ezra. "We're always ready to help someone in need." Kadan informs him, " _Yeah well this one different._ " Joe warns them as he walks out of the way and out steps the Minster herself. But Mako saw that she was nervous and afraid. "Minster Tua?!" Hera questions, "Why is she calling us?" Leo questions as well. "We can't trust her. She an Imperial." Zeb throws in as well. " _Please, I beg you! Listen to my request._ " she begs of them, "End transmission now Chop." Kadan orders. "Hang on Kadan, I want to hear what she has to say," Mako spoke up and they look at her as looks back at the Minister. "What do you want?" Mako asks her, " _My life is in danger, I need you get me safe passage off Lothal._ " she asks of them, but Zeb rolls his eyes. "We're not really considering this." he mutters, "Karabass I hope we aren't." Leo agrees with him. "Quiet!" Hera orders the two.

" _I assure you my intentions are sincere. To prove it, I will trade secret Imperial information,_ " she informs them and the Ghost crew all look at her. "You're defecting from the Empire?" Sabine asks her and Maketh hung her head. " _Yes. I am,_ " she answers, the four Jedi looks at her. "She's telling the truth. I can sense her fear." Ezra states and he looks at Kadan, "Yeah, but what?" he questions as Ashoka looks at Maketh and Mako stiffens in her skin from feeling the same fear in the minister as she once felt long ago. "So what of you go to trade?" Hera questions her, " _A list. Of rebel sympathizers on Lothal and other nearby systems._ " Maketh answers her.

Then commander Sato looks at her, "How come these sympathizers have not been arrest yet?" he asks her, " _Some have powerful friends in the Senate, Imperial command watches them and can do nothing. I know you need allies, get me off Lothal and I will give you the list._ " she offers them and Hera thinks to herself.

Then she looks at the Commander and shrugs at him, Kadan then sighs. "We shouldn't even consider this." he states, "It's obviously a trap." Sabine throws him, "She want to lure us out, so the Empire can finish us off." Leo throws out. " _There's something else, I have discovered the true reason why the Empire came to Lothal,_ " Maketh informs them, Hera crosses her arms. "We already know that one. The Empire has a factory, stripping the planet's resources to fuel it." Hera informs her. " _No, there is another reason, known to only a few and ordered by the Emperor himself,_ " she tells them and they look at each other then started to speak to themselves on what to do.

Mako tunes everything out and closes her eyes, - _Mako, we have to protect those who can't protect themselves._ \- she heard her father speak, - _Especially if they're in trouble with the Empire._ \- she heard her mother tell her and she opens her eyes and kneels in front of the holo-message of the Minster. "Minister, I know who you fear and why you fear him," she tells her, making Maketh stiffen in fright. "Send me your coordinates on where we should meet and if the others don't approve, I will come and save you," Mako informs her and Tau brighten at her words. " _Thank you. Oh, thank you._ " Maketh tells her and everyone looks at them, "I'll see you soon, Minister." Mako tells her and holo close out as the Minster started to send the coordinates.

She then stood up, "Mako, what are you doing?" Leo questions her and she looks at him, her silver eyes full of determination, "I'm going to save a person's life. Approve, don't approve it, it doesn't matter to me, I'll go alone if I have to. But I'm going, no matter what you all say and no one better stop me." she tells them, making everyone expect Ashoka freeze from her glare. She then turns and walks to the door. "Wait, I won't let you do this," Ezra calls out and Mako stops and looks at him. "Not alone." he states and she turns to him as he ran up to her, "Besides we're a team right?" he asks her. She smiles at him as Leto and Chopper join them all well, "Yeah, we're a team." she tells him, then Leo exhales and walks up to them. "I would hate myself if I let you two go and mess it all up, so I'll go too," he tells them and Mako nods at him. Zeb groans and he walks up to them. "Alright, alright. You got me," he tells her and ruffles her head. Kadan was surprised that Leo, Chopper, and Zeb agreed to go with Mako. "Mako is right, we have to do this." Ashoka agrees with her and the Commander sighs. "If it will help benefit the Alliance, I approve of this mission." Sato agrees as well.

Hera nods at him and looks at Mako as Sabine joins them as well, "I believe it will." Hera states as they then headed out the door. Kadan sighs and walks out the door, then Hera followed him, "Hey, what's with you? Do you have any idea how inappropriate that was?" she questions him and he turns to her, "Actually, no I don't." he throws at her as a rebel walks pass them and he went to leave, up she turns him back to her. "You can't just tell Chopper to project a hologram in a secret debriefing without authorization!" she snaps at him. But then he pushes her hand away, "Authorization! Processor, that's what's bothering me!" Kadan snaps back to her and she held up her hands. "Alright. Talk to me," she asks in a gentle tone and he watches a rebel walk pass them. "After this mission is over, I want us to go back on our own. Fighting alongside soldiers isn't what I sign up for," he tells her.

She then grips his shoulders and shoves him to a doorway and pushes him against the frame. "You seem to be forgetting these soldiers help save your life." she reminds him and he looks away from her. "I know and I'm grateful. But that doesn't mean I want to join their little army. When you and I started together, it was rob from the Empire and give to the needy, a noble cause. And now, we're getting drawn into some kind of military thing. I don't like it." he tells her and looks away. "We are fighting a bigger fight, but it's still the right fight." Hera informs him, "I survived one war. I'm not ready for another one." he tells her and turns away, but she grips his arm. "I saw what it did," he states. "To the Jedi." Hera agrees and he looks at her, "To everyone." he corrects her, then turns out of the room and left. Hera sighs and followed him. Then as they were gone, out steps Mako and Ezra as they heard everything.

~8~8~8~

Maketh steps out of her office as she saw that the hallways were clear. Then step walks down it but Agent Kallus steps out with a camera drop and orders it to follow her.

It did so and Kallus was not too far behind as his plan was sent in motion.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost crew were now boarded onto a shuttle, and Chopper chirps at them, "So we're not taking the Ghost and we're letting Chopper drive?" Sabine questions as Leo and Zeb followed onto the shuttle. "After our stunt on Mustafar, there will a good chance the Empire will be able to track it." Hera reminds her as Zeb sit down and Leo sat next to him.

"Great mission so far." Zen whines, "Tell me about it." Leo agrees, "Don't complain." Mako tells the two and the looks at her. Chopper grumbles at them and then took the controls and flew the shuttle out from the mother ship. Then jumps into hyperspace.

Kadan twirls his blaster then stops and looks at Mako, "So, what's the plan?" he asks her, "Alright, Minster Tau is scheduled to meet Tarkin tomorrow. She leaves Lothal in a shuttle around 1800, so we wait at the hanger, steal the shuttle from the bucket heads and take her back to safety." Mako informs them of her plan. "Mako, I hope you're sure about this." Sabine states and she looks at her, "Of course I'm sure." Mako tells her. "After all the trouble she's made for us, why should we help her?" Zeb questions as he crosses his arms and leans back. "She never did one nice thing for us, why should we even go and save her?" Leo questions as well as he leans against the seat in front of him. Mako looks at him.

"Because isn't that what we do? Help those who can't help themselves? Especially if they're in trouble with the Empire?" Mako reminds them and Hera smiles at her. "Plus her list will help us out," Ezra informs them, Mako looks at him with a smirk and an arch eyebrow as Leo looks away, feeling his face turn red.

~8~8~8~

The shuttle drops out of hyperspace as they were now closing in on Lothal. Chopper chirps at Leto watch him from on top of his head. "Shuttle 953, this Lothal control, you are clear to land." the CO informs them.

Ezra then notices something, "I didn't think I miss it, but I…" he states and Kadan looks at him. "What is it?" he asks him and Ezra looks at him. "Do you feel that I feel so cold." Ezra answers and Kadan looks at the planet. - _He's here. I can't believe it. He's really here._ \- Mako tells herself as she grips her arms and shivers.

~8~8~8~

The shuttle then flew for the capital and it lands in one of the docking bays. Once it touches the ground. The door opens and the crew walks out of the shuttle. Ezra looks up at the sky, "I've never seen so many star destroyers here. It's gotten worse." he states as Mako shuts out the feeling that was frightening her. "Alright, Zeb, Chopper, Leo. Stay with the shuttle in case we need a quick exit." Hera informs them and Chopper grumbles at him.

"Tau is leaving for bay 23. Let's go," he tells the others and they walk off. Leaving the three plus Leto to guard the shuttle.

~8~8~8~

The rebels peek out at the guarded entrance, "Huh, we need a distraction." Hera informs them. And Kadan eyes one of the trooper's that just his size. They all walk back into the alley. "Well, I'm gonna go make a few friends." Kadan states and they looks at him, "When Tau arrives, I'll keep them busy, while you three drop into the hanger from above." he informs them and Hera eyes him. " _Make a few friends_?" she quotes him arching her eyebrow at him, he crosses his arms, "It'll be fun," he tells her.

" _Fun_?" she quotes him again and he places his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry _General_ Hera. Just be ready to move." he informs her and walks out of the alley and up to the trooper. The three peek out and watches him. They watch him talk to the trooper, but then knocks him out and drags him into the alley up ahead, each one was stun in disbelief as they couldn't believe their own eyes. But then Kadan walks out and places the helmet on his head, he salutes them and walks off. "Kadan's gone bucket head." Sabine states and Mako sigh. "It's official, he had lost his mind," she states and Hera crosses her arms. "I don't believe it," she mutters. "I'm kinda jealous, I only have the helmet," Ezra mutters as they then jump up to the roof.

Kadan adjusts to the armor and walks out of the alley, then looks up as he saw that they were in places. "Here she comes." Mako informs everyone as they stayed hidden, she watches the speeder arrive, "Wait, she's not alone." she calls out and Hera looks at her, "What do you mean, _she's not alone_?" Hera asks her and Mako use the binoculars as Hera and Ezra make their way over to her. She then lets out an annoyance sigh, "And here I thought this mission was going to be smooth." she states and handed Ezra the binoculars and looks through them as well, "Oh fantastic, Agent Kallus." Ezra complains as he pulls the binoculars away.

The speeder came to a stop and the trooper stood ready, the two step out of the speeder, "Thank you agent Kallus, there- there was no need for an escort." she informs him. Lord Vader ask me to make sure you reach your shuttle safely." he informs her, she nods at him, "I see." she mutters at him and walks into the docking bay, "We can't be too careful about security these days." Kallus states as Mako catches on that Kallus was up to something. Kadan looks up at Sabine, who was ready "Yes I suppose so." Maketh agrees with him as Sabine jumps down. "Hey!" she calls out, getting the troopers' attention and she fires at them and they fire back. "Minister, take cover!" Kallus orders her and she did so.

As the troopers were outside the bay, Kadan presses a button and the doors close and he turns to Kallus. "Surprise." Kadan said and he blasts the door, "Rebels." Kallus growls and he fires at Kadan who dodges him and hid behind a crate. Then, Mako, Ezra, and Hera jump down and hid behind crates, but Kallus saw them and jumps out at them and fires, but they ran for more cover and were now with the Minister. Then Mako grips her arms and Maketh looks at her. "Tau, get to the Shuttle, we're right behind you!" Mako informs her. She nods at the Jedi, "Right!" she agrees.

Back outside Sabine jumps into the speeder and fired at the troopers, but then more ran to her from behind, she then pulls the speeder up into the air and they fired at it and then she jumps onto the roof as it crashes down and saw the minister run onto the shuttle, but then a feeling of danger picks at Mako, then realization hits her, and she ran after the Minister, "Wait, Minister, it's a trap!" she calls out as the other followed her, but it was too late, the shuttle blows up and send the four of them flying back, hitting the floor and Kadan sat up as Mako rolls on her side as they look at the Shuttle. "Minister Tau," Ezra mutters. "You did this!" Kallus shouts as he fires at them and the camera droid gets an image of them.

They quickly scramble to their feet and ran for cover as the doors open and the troopers ran into the bay, firing at the fleeing Rebels. "Zeb, we need a pick up now!" Sabine said over the comms. "Copy, we're on our way," Zeb answers her. The four hid behind crates as the troopers fired at them, Mako froze and looks up at the ledge as she felt that same presence, it sends shivers down her spine. But then the shuttle was in her view and the rest look up at the shuttle as Zeb was standing in the doorway. "Come on!" he shouts at them and fired at the troopers. They then touchdown and the four ran for the shuttle and were now inside, Chopper and Leto chirps at them as he brought the shuttle up as the trooper fired at them. Then Sabine jumps onto the ramp and gets in, the door closes and takes off, Kallus smirks to himself. But as the rebel tried to leave a walker fires at them, damaging their engine and they were send crashing down. Civilians moved out of the way in time as the damaged shuttle came to a stop. Sabine and Leo stood up as everyone was alright, "Come on! Come on, get up, get up! We're moving!" she orders them then ran to the door and opens it.

Then they all ran out of the shuttle and down the alley, but Mako stops and looks at the shuttle. Ezra stops and looks at her. "Mako comes on, we have to move," Ezra tells her and they both ran.

~8~8~8~

The Darth Lord looks out the window as Kallus was on the comm. " _Everything has happened as you predicted, Lord Vader._ " he tells him, "Now inform the populous. The Rebel assassins hid in their midst." Vader orders him as he turns to the holo.

"Lock down the spaceport and make it known, if any ship attending to leave, will be destroyed," Vader informs him, Kallus bows to him. "As you wish." he obeys and ended the holo.

~8~8~8~

Ties scan the city for the rebels, but down below Chopper rolls to the abandoned house, he was inside and then closes the doors behind him, then looks down into the room as everyone was gathered down below. Mako sat on the table below with her forehead press against her knee as everyone else was gathered at the broadcaster and pulls up the latest news. "Our beloved citizens of Lothal. Minister Tau's live was cut short by this band of rebels. If you see them, summon Imperial authorities immediately. Trooper core has been immobilized an extensive search-" the reporter starts but Hera turns it off.

She then turns to the others, "They did this to turn Lothal against us. We can't do any more here, we have to leave for good." she informs them, "We can't just run, the people have to know the truth." Ezra states and everyone looks at each other. "I don't think the Empire is giving us much choice." Sabine informs him as she stood up, "Besides, I'm worried." Leo mutters and looks over his shoulder at Mako, everyone else looks at her as well.

"She taking it hard." Kadan states and everyone looks away, but then Mako rose her head as she held no expression on her face. "Mako?" Ezra asks her, everyone looks at her and she looks her eyes on them. "They're here," she spoke.

Chopper and Leto turn to the door as it was been forced open and there stood storm troopers, blasters aim at them. Chopper chips as Leto growl at them and Chopper stuns the man, making him fall back, "What the…" the captain states and Chopper closes the doors. Then fusing it back together and he rolls back as Zeb pokes his head out, he groans as Ezra pops his head up as well. "We're in trouble!" he states and Chopper grumbles as Leto chirps at him.

Back outside the trooper helps the wounded one as another kneels in front of the door, "They resealed the doors." he informs him, "Blast them open." the captain opens and the trooper places a detonator on the door, then they were blown off it's hinges and the troopers storm in and started blast away. "Hold your fire. Hold your fire!" the captain orders and they did so. They then look around and then saw the entrance into the hidden room, the captain moves the door out of the way and then drops a detonator into room and they all ran out, blowing up Ezra's home.

As a walker walks past the building, Chopper poses as a roof object and once the walker was gone, he grumbles to himself as he then went around the corner of the roof and the others were leaning against the wall on top of the roof as Ezra looks at the others. "If they know about this hideout, then they know about our others." he states and Hera looks at him, "There's no more hiding, we need a ship. Maybe we can try one of the local Imperial airfields." she states and Sabine pulls up a map of the city as Leto chirps on Leo's shoulder and Leo places his hand on Leto's head. "They're locked down. Besides we'll ever get out of the capital." Sabine informs Hera. "The Empire is looking everywhere for us." Zeb states, but Kadan shook his head. "Not everywhere." Kadan states and points at the tall tower. "The Imperial complex?" Mako asks him as she snaps out of her funk.

"Are you crazy?" Hera questions him, he looks at her, "Does anyone ever say yes to that question?" he asks her and Sabine nods a little. "Hm… he's right. Deploying troops to block every city exit leaves the garrison thin. It may sound crazy but the area with the least troops will be… here. Near the factories, there are landing platforms outside these hangers they're our best chance if we're going to find a shuttle." Sabine informs him. "And I guess I'm already dressed the part." Kadan states and they walks across the wire as Chopper flew over them. But Ezra stops and looks down at his home in flames. "I guess there really is no going back," he states and then Mako held out her hand to him and he looks at her. "No there isn't, just moving forward," she tells him, he nods and took her hand as she helps him across and he places on his helmet.

~8~8~8~

At the factory, a trooper and a cadet were walking into the factory with a lift of three crates, "What's this?" a trooper states, stopping them. "Power cells that are in need of charging in the rebel pursuit." the other trooper answers him and they started to walk again, but the trooper stops them again.

"Hold on cadet, we have to check inside." the trooper informs him and turns to the crates. "I got this." the cadet states as the other trooper tries to stop him. But he stood in front of the trooper and held his hand out. "No, you don't have to check inside." the cadet informs him, but the trooper pushes him back. "Did you just try to give me an order cadet?" he questions and the trooper stood in between them. "No, he just said. You don't have to check inside." the trooper tells him waving his hand. "I don't have to check inside." the trooper agrees with him, "Well then as you were trooper. Cadet lets move, hurried it up." he orders and the two walk inside. "I wish that work for me." Ezra whines and Kadan looks at him, "I wish that work on you." Kadan complains.

They walk through the halls and into the equipment room. Once it was inside, Kadan and Ezra took one crate off and places it on the ground. Then Hera and Sabine pop out of one crate as Mako and a blushing Leo and Leto pops out of the other. "I thought I was going to die in there," Leo mutters to himself leaning over the crate as Leto was on Mako's shoulder and tilts his head at him. Then Zeb pops out of the other with a shout then started to pant. "Zeb, will you be quiet?" Hera asks him and he turns to her. "What, I need to breath. Have you smell me?" he questions her as Leo pulls himself out as well. Sabine looks out the room and then turns back to them. "Huh, it doesn't matter if you're noisy. There's nobody around, this was a good plan." Sabine states as Kadan pulls off his helmet.

"Of course it was a good plan, we came up with it." Kadan tells her, "This way." Ezra states as they went to leave. "Aren't we forgetting something?" Mako questions them as Chopper was grumbling at them. "Can't somebody please get Chopper?" Hera asks them and Zeb sighs.

~8~8~8~

Two trooper was through the halls, "Do you think we'll find them this time?" one asks as the make a turn. "We better," he states and they bump into Zeb and look up at him. "Hehe, found me," he said and smashes their head together and they collapse onto the ground.

Then they rebels ran through the halls, leaving the two. Then rebels then came to the door the hanger, Chopper picks the lock and the door open they ran through the hanger and sneak their way through and Kadan stops them, Leto peeks out from Leo's hood. "See there's a shuttle, what I tell ya?" he said to them. "You did well." Hera tells him and they then ran across the way, but Sabine stops and ran to equipment and kneels down in front of it, "Hera, over here!" Sabine calls out and Hera ran back to her looks at the equipment. "Shield generators." she states, "Military grade," Sabine informs her then turns the less gravity on and pushes it to the shuttle. Hera did the same, "Zeb, Ezra, Leo. Grab what we can. These might help turn this day around, the fleet can sure use them." Hera informs them and ran to the shuttle. Then the three can to generators, turns on the less gravity and pushes them to the shuttle.

Kadan and Mako watch then run and they soon followed. But as they were at the shuttle, Mako stops as she felt that feeling again, so did Kadan and Ezra. The young Bridger turns to Kadan, "Do you feel that?" he asks him as Mako started to tremble. And Kadan turns to the big open door, "The cold." he answers and Vader's breathing filled the hanger as he ignites his saber and steps forward. "Mako~" he calls and everyone looks at her asks she slowly turns and looks at him, fear-ridden her wide eyes, "It's been a long time," he tells her as troops appeared from behind him. The rebels look at him as the trooper ran to the side. Then the three ignite their blue sabers.

"Hera, go! We'll cover you!" Kadan calls out to her, "Kadan look out!" she warns him and he blocks the attack, but Vader forces the saber down more. Kadan struggles with the strength of Vader as the troopers fires at the other rebels. Zeb, Sabine, and Leo took over and fired back at the troopers as Hera and Chopper loaded the generators.

Then Vader lets go and forces pushes them back, making Ezra fly and both Mako and Kadan to slide back, then Kadan came at him, does a thrust, but Vader grips his hands and raises him up in the air, gripping his wrists tightly that Kadan lets go of his saber, it hits the floor and Vader throws him at then crates, knocking him out. Mako had lost her fear and then charges at the Darth Lord, but he blocks her attack. Mako looks up into his black mask and glares at him. "Such skill and courage, just like your father, little warrior." he taunts her, she looks at him in shock. How did he know the nickname her father gave her. Vader took his chance as he caught her off guard, then he slashes at her, making her scream in pain as he cuts her close to her right eye, then a horizontal cut on the side of her belly close to her right side and another across her right hip. She gasps in pain, places on hand above her eye, closing it then the other across her belly as she grips her hip. He then force pushes, she flies back and hits her left side and slide and stops as she lays there, holding her wounds and whimpers in pain. "Mako!" the rebels cries out to her. Ezra glares at Vader and charges. But Vader force pushes him and throws him into a walker's leg.

"Your Master has deceived you in believing you can become a Jedi." Vader states as Mako sat up her hand away from her wound above her eye as she kept it close. She then gasps as she saw that Vader was forcing Ezra's own saber close to his throat. "No, Ezra!" Mako calls out as she crawls. "Stop! Stop it, leave him alone!" she cries out as her heart started to pound. Hera, Chopper, Leo, Sabine, Zeb and Leto were being fired at by troopers, Kadan was passed out and Ezra was going to die. Then something inside her snaps. "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she cries out as a bright light burst out of nowhere, getting everyone's attention then a strong wave knocks the troopers off their balance and makes Vader slide back, dropping Ezra.

Ezra looks over at Mako as she was hovering an inch above the ground, a visible light aura was swirling around her body as her red hair was now turn to pure white as her silver eyes were also pure white, her face was calm and collect then thrust her hand to the side, making Vader forcefully thrown to the side as Kadan started to come to and she then looks over her side and then thrust her hand back. The trooper turn to her and fired, but she raises her hand up and stops the blast in mid-air, then waves making the blast to evaporated in thin air, then held her hand out to them and their blasters started to shake and they fell apart, bolt by screw. Then she raises her hand up making troopers raise up into the place. The rebels at the shuttle were frightened and surprise as Mako then raise her hand up and then thrust it forward, making the troopers fly and land on top of Vader, pinning him down. Then Kadan sat up as he groans, but then turns and gasp as he saw that Mako was different.

"Mako?" he calls out, then as if he said a trigger word, Mako's hair and eyes revert back to normal as the aura was gone and she drops back onto the ground on her left side, her eyes close and she laid there. "Mako!" Kadan, Leo, and Ezra cry out and they ran to her. "Mako," Kadan said with concern as she laid there. "What happened? How did she do that?" Ezra asks him Kadan shrugs at him, "I don't know." he answers and looks at her wounds. "We have to get her back to the fleet for medical treatment," Leo informs them as Leto chips worryingly for her. Kadan nods, "I couldn't agree more." he agrees and Ezra nods. Leo pulls her into his arms and he looks behind the two Jedi. "Kadan!" he calls out, then the two ignite their sabers, and blocks Vader's attack together. "Leo, get Mako back to the shuttle!" he orders, Leo nods at him. "Right!" he answers then stood up and ran for the shuttle as Mako was in his arms.

"You won't have her!" Kadan snap and both Ezra and Kadan pushes him back, then they charge at him. The trooper then started to fire at Leo, but suddenly an invisible force field surrounded him and the blasts defected off the shield as he ran past the crates, "What happened to Mako?" Sabine questions as Leo stops and looks at her. "I don't know." he answers her, then ran inside and set her down, "Get ready to fly us out of here!" Hera informs Chopper, who grumbles at her and powers up the ship. Then Hera ran over and kneels down in front Leo and a pass out Mako. Leo looks at her, "We need fast Hera, she needs medical attention." he informs her and she nods at him, then joins the others outside the shuttle.

Zeb and Sabine fired at the troopers as Kadan and Ezra dueled the Darth lord, who clearly had the upper hand. Sabine then dive back and took out a detonator, "You know what I do in hopeless situations?" she asks Zeb as she places one in his hand. "Yeah. Blow stuff up!" he answers with a laugh. Kadan was square off against Vader, who was struggling a little. "Aim for the walkers," Sabine informs Zeb as they stood up and throws the detonators at the legs where the troopers were, but they saw the detonators and ran from the walkers. The Jedi and the Sith continue to block each other's attacks, but Vader got the better of him and slash at Kadan's arm. He cries out, but thankfully his armor was there to protect him, but not from the pain. He grips his arm as he was on a knee, but thank the gods for miracles, the walker legs then blew up, giving the Jedi an opportunity. "Now!" Kadan calls out as he stands on his feet and both he and Ezra force push Vader back. Making him fly back and land on his back. Vader turns himself onto his side and then looks up as the walkers that were going to fall, he held his hand out and the walkers collapse onto him. Ezra and Kadan exhale and they both turn and walk to the shuttle, but they stop as the heard metal creak very loudly and they all look over and saw that Vader was still in once piece as he rode the walkers that were now in flames above him.

"If that won't kill him, what will?" Ezra questions, "Not us! Run!" Kadan tells him and they make their way to the shuttle. Vader raises the burning walkers even higher and drops then behind him. Sabine and Zeb ran onto the shuttle as Leo held Mako in his arms. "Go, Chop!" Hera orders, "Come on, come on!" Sabine said to the two. They ran to the shuttle as he started to lift off the ground. Then Sabine pulls out her blaster and fires at Vader as he walks after the two. But Vader deflect her blasts right back at her, one in the armor chest and the other in the helmet making her fall back, but the two jumps onto the ramp, then it closes and it takes off. Vader watches them leave as a trooper ran up to them, "My lord, I will mobilize out fighters to pursue." he offers to Lord Vader. "That is unnecessary. The rebels will not leave the planet yet." Vader informs him and walks off.

The shuttle took off away from the capital as the rebels were now sitting down, Hera attends to Sabine as she was recovering from the shock. "Zeb. Make sure they can't track us." Hera orders him, "Consider it done." he tells her and walks off as Sabine removes her helmet. "You alright?" Hera asks her, she sighs "Yeah, I'll live." she answers him as the two Jedi were panting as Leo held Mako in his arms. "Kadan… what was that, another Inquisitor?" Ezra asks him. "Uh, no… something… worse." Kadan answers as he forward. "What?" Ezra asks him, Kadan looks at him. "A Sith Lord. The ancient enemy of the Jedi." Kadan answers him again. "H-H-How do we fight him?" Ezra asks him and Kadan was taken back by those worse. "Fight him? Ezra, we were lucky enough to survive." Kadan informs him and Hera looks at the two.

"Then that settle it." she states as she and Sabine stood up, "I'm going to make for orbit so we can jump away." Hera starts, then Mako started to groan, "Hey, she's waking up." Leo calls out and they look at him, Mako flutters her eyes open as she took in her surroundings. "What… happened?" she mutters and everyone looks at each other, "Don't you remember?" Ezra asks her, Mako pulls her hand to her forehead and shook it, "No nothing. It's all blank." she answers him, then hiss at her wound. "Ahh… but I do remember these." she mutters and lightly touches it, but Leo took her hand, "Don't touch it. Once we get you back to the fleet, you'll get properly treated." he informs her, she groans as she was in pain, "We need some bandages to stop the bleeding." he tells them. And idea pops in Leto's mind and he shuffles into Mako's satchel and pulls out a roll of bandage.

"Hey, good thinking, buddy," Leo states and took it from him. Then he sat Mako on the chair, making her hiss in pain. "Anyway, what's been everyone discussing while I was out?" she asks them as Leo attends to her wounds, "Well, I was planning on making a jump once we are out of orbit." Hera tells her and Mako look at her as if she was insane, "What? Hera no!" Mako protested as she went to stand, but her body shot with pain, making her hiss and then stop. "Mako, don't move," Leo tells her and she sits back down. "Mako's right Hera, he will have a blockade of destroyers waiting for us." Kadan agrees with his padawan. Hera turns and looks at him, "And this shuttle is slow, with barely any weapons or shields, we're going to have to smuggle ourselves off Lothal for a change." Sabine states and climbs up to the top.

Then a light bulb went off "Hm, that's not a bad idea." Hera states and the three Jedi look at her, "What are you thinking?" Kadan asks as Leo was done bandaging Mako's waist and started on her left eye. Hera looks at Kadan, "I'm thinking we know the right man to smuggle us off world." she answers him and followed after Sabine, then the notice went off on all the four's faces. "Not him." they all said.

~8~8~8~

Back at the capital, Vader was looking out of his window in his office as Kallus enters the room. "My Lord, our scans have uneducated that the stolen shuttle has not attempted to leave the system," Kallus informs him.

Vader looks over his shoulder at him, then back out the window, "Fear has driven them to ground. There is a refugee camp, the rebels have provided aid to in the past." Vader informs him and Kallus knew of what town he was talking about, "Yes, Tarkin Town they call it. You suspect the rebels are in hiding there?" Kallus asks him, Vader looks over his shoulder at him, "No. but I want you to burn it, the compassion of the rebels is a weakness. One we will exploit." Vader informs him and Kallus nods at him. "Yes my Lord." he agrees with him and then walks out of the office, leaving Vader alone.

~8~8~8~

The shuttle flew through the clouds as the holo of Lando came up, " _Well hello there Captain Syndulla. This is a pleasant surprise. But alas, the lovely Mako isn't with you, maybe next time._ " he states as he looks at Hera, " _What can I do for you?_ " he asks her, "This isn't a social call, Lando. It's business, we need your help to smuggle something off Lothal." Kadan informs him.

"Pass the Imperial blockade." Hera throws in and they both look at him, " _You know if the Empire learns I got involve, it be all over for me. I'd be taking an awful._ " Lando states and eyes Kadan, the Jedi sighs at him. "Hm, what do you want?" Kadan asks, knowing that Lando wasn't going to anything for free. " _What have you got?" Lando asks him, "Imperial Shield generators. Military grade._ " Hera answers him, "Oh, now that merchandise I can move. How many we talking about?" he asks her. "2." she answers him, but he didn't believe her. " _2? you are no gambler Hera. Offering me two means you at least got six, so I'm thinking three is probably fair,_ " he informs her. "Fair? You're talking half," she argues with him. " _Those shields won't do you much good if you're dead,_ " he informs her and Kadan butts in.

" _Three it is._ " he answers, Hera and Chopper look at him, "So, do we have a deal?" Kadan asks him and Lando smirks at him. "Well, I'm not on Lothal at the moment my friend, but my droid is. Go to my operation and he'll set you up with everything you need." Lando informs them and the holo ended, Kadan and Hera look at each other.

~8~8~8~

The next morning came and Hera landed Lando's site where his droid awaited them, the ramp opens the rebels walk down it, Leo held Mako's arm over his shoulders as he helps her walk.

"You must be Lando's droid." Hera states as she, Sabine and Chopper approach the droid, "Yes ma'am, welcome. I have prepared everything according to Calrissian's instructions, is one of you a mechanic?" he asks them. "Oh! That must be me." Sabine answers her and Chopper grumbles at her. "Definitely not you," she informs him and they followed after the droid. "Leo, I can walk on my own, you don't need to baby me." Mako informs her as they stop and she pulls her arm back, he sighs at her, "All right, just let me know if it hurts." he tells her, she nods at him, placing her arm on her hip and he followed after Sabine.

Mako smiles at him, but then stops as she turns and saw smoke in the distance, Ezra stops next to her and he too looks at the smoke rising from the distance. They look at each other and nod, then Ezra helps Mako to a speeder and sat her on the back of it and he sat in front of it, taking the controls and Mako wraps her arms around his waist and held on tight, Zeb and Kadan notice them, "Hey, wait a moment!" Zeb calls out to stop them, but Kadan held his arm out in front of Zeb, stopping him. "Just let them go, Zeb," Kadan tells him and Ezra drove off.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the site of the burning town, Ezra slows the speeder down and he steps off it, Mako pulls herself off and walks next to her friend, Ezra then pulls out binoculars and looks at Tarkin Town as it was now in ruins. Kadan arrives on the scene as well as Ezra lowers his binoculars "There's no one, they're all gone." he tells him, "They're prisoners of the Empire now." Kadan tells him and got off his speeder. "All I sense is evil. Who would want to burn Tarkin Town?" Ezra asks as Kadan walks up to him and Mako.

"To spread fear, make us afraid. People that were here just got caught in the middle." Kadan informs him, then Mako looks at him, "And this happened because of us, didn't it?" she asks him and he looks at her. "This a cost now to any action we take Mako. Things are getting worse as it was when I was around your ages, but back then… there were ten thousand Jedi knights protecting the galaxy and now…" he states and Mako looks back at the burnt town. "There's just you, me and Mako." Ezra states, "Against an Empire." Kadan agrees and Mako looks back at him, "We can fight Kadan, we have more allies now." she tells him and then Kadan walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Do you even heard what you're saying, you saw what we're up against, look what happened to to you and to this town," Kadan tells her.

But she turns away from him and looks at the town, "I'm not afraid… not anymore." she tells him and steps out further, Ezra joins her. "That's what worries me," he mutters as they look over Tarkin Town.

~8~8~8~

They then return back to the others and Kadan stops in front of the others. "What happened out there?" Hera asks him. He looks at her as Ezra and Mako pulled up, "The Empire burnt Tarkin Town." Kadan answers him as Mako pulls herself off the speeder and the others look at him in shock. "Did anyone survive?" Sabine asks him.

Ezra helps Mako walk up next to Kadan, "The Populations been taken captive." he answers her and Zeb growl as he thrust his fist into his hand. "Then let's go bust them out." he states, then Leo walks up to him, "Right behind ya." he agrees, "Where's my rifle?" Zeb asks, but Kadan steps up to the both of them, stopping them. "No, he's be waiting there," Kadan warns them and Leo looks away. Then Kadan looks at Hera, "You were right, we have to leave, for good." he finally agrees with her, "For the good of Lothal." Hera states. "So what's the plan on getting out of here?" Ezra asks her.

She looks over at her shoulder, "Lando had these old transponders laying around, Sabine's going to tone their signature codes to match the shuttle's." Hera informs him, as Leto bites at Chopper's claw, the droid quickly pulls it back, avoiding Leto's bite and the little guy growls at him, Chopper grumbles at him.

"Sounds like a lousy Lando plan." Kadan said to Zeb and Leo, making them chuckle, "No, it's a Lando's gear and it was my plan. With these transponders beaming out the same signal at the shuttle, we should be able to slip by… unnoticed." Sabine informs them as she leans against one. "Ooh, sounds like a lousy Sabine plan." Zeb whispers back at him, "Better than Lando's." Kadan admits.

~8~8~8~

The shuttle then took off from the base as Lando's droid watches them leave, Hear flew through the sky, then opens the ramp as Sabine and Zeb walk to it and pushes the transponder out and it floated in the air, giving off the signal, getting the Empire's attention.

Then more were push into different locations, confusing the Empire, Hera then flew the shuttle pass the transponders. "The Empire is taking the bait, their fighters are splitting up." Kadan informs her and she smirks "Alright, let's make our run." Hera states and moves out of orbit, then the emergency light went off. "Looks like they figured it out." Kadan states, but Hera smiles, "It's too late boys." she states and jumps into hyperspace.

~8~8~8~

Hera climbs down from the cockpit, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Lando Calrissian." Hears admits and was off the ground, "Well, we can't go back to Lothal now, so where are we going now?" Kadan asks her and she walks over to him, "What are you talking about, we're a part of the rebellion now." she informs him, he looks at her, "Are we? Are we all sure about that?" he asks the others. "Well, I'll admit everything is different and harder now, but it keeps me on my toes," Leo spoke first.

"Maybe we could just grab the Ghost and lay low for a while." Sabine suggests, "I like fighting with Phoenix squadron, reminds me of the honor guard, besides they're counting on us wouldn't be right to abandon them now." Zeb spoke up. "I agree and if it wasn't for the rebellion, we would have been killed in the Mustafar system, we owe them at much." Ezra agrees with Zeb and Hera looks at Mako who was leaning back and holding her wound. "Mako, what do you think?" she asks her, Mako sighs. "I honestly don't know to think, but… I do know we barely survived on Lothal, the security, Kallus framing us for Minster Tau's death, almost getting captured and now a Sith lord. We need to get stronger… become stronger so that one day, we can free Lothal from the Empire." Mako states and looks at Hera. "And until the day come, I'd say we stay with the Rebellion," she answers her, then Kadan nods in agreement.

~8~8~8~

Kallus stood in the office with Lord Vader, but then the holo went off and Kallus answers it, "My lord, I regret to inform you, the rebels have escape Lothal." the CO informs him and Vader turns to him.

"Have my ship ready." he orders and Kallus bows to him and Vader left the office, "Agent Kallus, I don't understand." the CO asks him, Kallus turns to him. "There's a tracking device aboard that shuttle. Now ready the fleet to deploy." Kallus informs him, the CO bows and Kallus turns off the holo and looks out the window.

~8~8~8~

The shuttle drops out of hyperspace and flew to the fleet as two of phoenix squad guided them, "Phoenix to home, this is Ghost to A-team. Clearance code 12115." Hera said over the comms.

Then the two look at each other, " _Your clearance code checks out, welcome home, Ghost team._ " Phoenix 1 informs them, "Phoenix 1, we're going to need a medical team to meet us once we dock, one of my crew is wounded badly and requires aid." Hera informs him. " _Affirmative Ghost, we'll have one waiting and ready._ " phoenix 1 informs her and Hera flew into the mother ship.

Once they were dock, the ramp opens and Kadan carries Mako in his arms as a medical team was waiting for them. "You're going to be alright." he assures her and she smiles at him, "You know me Kadan. I'm a tough girl." she mutters at him, making him smile. "I know." he agrees and gently laid her on the stretcher and the medical team took her to the infirmary.

~8~8~8~

Then they started to head for the war room, but Chopper hurried after them and chirps at them in a panic tone, getting them to look at him, "Chopper said a transmitter activated on our shuttle moments ago." Sabine translates as Hera ran for the war room.

"What does that mean?" Ezra asks her, "It means the Empire has tracked it back to the fleet." Kadan rephrases and then they all ran for the war room. "Commander Sato, we need the fleet to jump out of here, our shuttle was track," Hera warns him as he turns to her.

"Commander, scanning a ship entering our sector." the pilot informs him, Kadan and Hera eye each other as a Tie, similar to the Inquisitor's flew out to the rebel fleet.

Ahsoka, the commander, and the Ghost crew were at the table, "We're tracking one target, no other ships have entered the system. "Move Phoenix to interpret," Sato orders him and Phoenix squad was deployed.

They fired at the ship, but it dodges their blast and fires back, hitting two, "He's coming in too fast." phoenix 3 states. "Raise deflector shields," Hera orders them. "We lost phoenix 1 and 2." phoenix 4 informs her; the Tie fires at one ship and headed for the mothership. "He's heading straight for us." Ezra states, "The enemy ship is making for the command ship!" the pilot warns them and the Tie fires on the ship, damaging it. Making everyone stagger a little and the power to flicker. "How can one ship best our entire squadron?!" Sato questions out loud.

"Your pilots outmatch, Commander!" Hera states and then ran for the door, "What are you doing?" Kadan questions her. She stops and turns to him, "Getting involved!" she answers and was gone. Kadan sighs to himself. "Not without me you're not!" he tells her and he took off after her. "Wait for me!" Leo calls out as he and Leto chase after them, "Let's go. Ezra, come on!" Sabine tells him as she chases after the others. Then Ahsoka walks up to him, "All right of I tag along?" she asks him, he smirks at her. "The more the merrier," he answers her and they both take off after the others.

~8~8~8~

Phoenix squadron fires on the Tie, but the Tie dodges them and then twist around and fires at them as it flew backward. Getting the both of them, then everyone gathered onto the Ghost. "Everyone check in." Hera orders as they went to their stations. "Tail gun, check." Zeb answers, "Turret gun, check." Sabine answers then Ezra hurried to the last one. "Noe gun, Check, check," he answers.

"Alright kids, do mom and dad proud," she informs them as she started up the Ghost. "Here it comes," Kadan warns her as the Tie flew right at them, and fires at the command ship again, damaging it more. "We lost our shields!" the pilot warns Sato. "Ghost moving to engage," Hera informs Sato and she flew the Ghost after the Tie. "I'm on him!" Sabine answers and fires at the Tie, but misses as he dodges her.

"Who is this guy?" Leo questions as Ahsoka looks away for a moment, the commandership was now heavily damaged. "Sir, the last attack damage the hyperdrive core. We are dead in space." the rebel officer warns Sato.

"Phoenix home to Ghost. We can't take withstand another attack from that fighter!" Sato warns Hera. "Copy that, Phoenix home. Phoenix squadron, from up and focus fire." Hera orders and the last two remaining of phoenix flew with her as they chase the Tie. "The force is strong with him." Ahsoka states, then she looks at the Jedi behind her, "Kadan, let's find out how strong." she tells him, making him look at her. "How can I help?" he asks her. "Just remember your training," she answers him and held out her hand, closing her eyes. Kadan sighs then did the same and place his hand on her shoulder and they both focus.

The Command ship was on fire as the Tie came back in for another bombing, "Enemy ship coming in for attack range." the rebel officer warns Sato. The Ghost flies after him as Ezra fires at the Tie that dodges him, but then he stops as the feeling return. "There's something familiar. I feel… cold." Ezra mutters as he pulls his hands away from the controls and closes to himself.

" _I think I know who it is._ " Ezra said over the comms, " _Back on Lothal, I felt something. Kadan and Mako did too, the fear, the anger, the hate. It the Sith Lord we face._ " Ezra informs them and Ahsoka shot her open as Vader sense her, sensing him. "The apprentice lives," he said and she screams in pain then passes out, Kadan catches her as they both were on the ground. "Ahsoka?" Kadan calls to her, but she was out cold, and a pair of silver eyes were open as they were engulfed in pure white. Then Vader flew right over the command ship. "The enemy ship, broke off its attack, they did it." the rebel officer informs him, "Captain Syndulla. Whatever you are doing, keep going, the fleet can recover." Sato informs Hera over the comma, "No, commander, you need to get the fleet out of here now." Kadan warns him. "I will not abandon our command ship!" Sato argues with him as the Tie now fires on the Ghost and hit phoenix 6. "You don't have a choice, sir. Without a hyperdrive, you must abandon ship." Hera argues as well.

"Sir, we have star destroyers in sector five." the officer informs Sato as four were closing in, "Lord Vader, we have entered the system and await your orders." the CO informs him. "Move your destroyers to block their escape, but hold your fire. I want these rebels alive." Vader orders him and fires at the Ghost. "It's now or never commander," Kadan informs him and Sato sighs in defeat. "I regretfully agree, all hands abandon ship." Sato orders over the comms. "You'll have to keep that ship occupied," he orders them. "Don't worry sir, we seem to have his attention," Hera informs him and makes a hard right, Vader follows the Ghost.

Then the doors to the cockpit open and Mako walks in, making the three look at her. "Mako?" Leo asks as the white aura was surrounding her body. Her eyes and hair were consumed with pure white, Hera looks at her as she was looking at the star destroyers, but she turns her look to Hera, "Jump to hyperspace." she tells her, Mako's voice echoes. Hera nods at her and turns to the comms, "Alright everyone, I'm converting all power to the hyperdrive, that includes cannons." she informs then. Sabine and Zeb complain, but Ezra got it. Mako looks at the star destroyers again as they flew right for them.

"Admiral, Lord Vader has separated one of the rebel ships of the rest of the fleet." an officer informs the CO. "Then that is our primary target," he concludes, as pods from the commanding ship jump out to the other rebel ships. "Ghost crew the escape pods are secure with the rest of the fleet. Mako walks over next to Chopper and places her hand on the metal wall, then closes her eyes and concentrated. "Copy that commander, we'll meet you at Safe Haven." Hera informs him then the rebel fleet makes the jump to hyperspace, "The fleet is away, get us out of here." Sabine tells Hera, "Everyone, hang on!" Hera orders them as Vader fires at them. "Chopper angle all defectors at stern," she orders him and he grumbles at her. "Those star destroyers aren't the ones firing at us, now do it fast." she snaps at him, he just grumbles.

"Target is moving into range." the officer informs his CO, "Activate tracker beam on my signal." he orders him as Hera flew in between the two-star destroyers, "Hera!" Kadan calls to her, "Wait… wait." she tells him. Vader fires at them, "Now!" the Co others, "Gotcha!" she smirks as Mako shot her eyes open and Hera jumps to hyperspace and as she did, a powerful white pulse ran out, knocking the star destroyers and Vader off, making them spin out of control.

~8~8~8~

The Rebels were now at Safe Haven as Chopper repairs the Ghost and Ahsoka was sitting in the cockpit by herself, then Kadan and Ezra walk into the cockpit. "Ahsoka, Hera said you wanted to speak with us." Ezra informs her and she turns to them, "Please come in." she tells them, "Are you okay?" Ezra asks her, "I am, thank you." she nods at him. "How is Mako, is she well?" Ahsoka asks him as the two sat down. "She's alright. Resting right now, Leo's attending to her, along with Hera." Kadan answers her.

Ahsoka nods at him, "That's good to know, but I wanted to ask about the Sith Lord you encounter on Lothal." she asks of them when she turns the chair around to face them. "You know we encountered an Inquisitor before, but this… was nothing like that. The fear, the anger, the hate. You felt it… I haven't felt a presence like that since…" he states and Ahsoka looks at him. "The Clone Wars," she answers him, he looks at her and nods. "Yeah." he agrees. Then Ezra looks at her, "Ahsoka, do you know who or what he is?" Ezra asks her. She looks at him for a moment and then away. "No. I don't. But I don't know he'll be coming, they'll all be coming now." she answers him.

"Then we got to be ready to fight." Ezra tells her and Kadan look at him, "We must find the strength to fight, but the greater courage is knowing when not to fight." Kadan informs him as the rest of the Ghost crew entered the cockpit and Hera leans against the wall, "And we'll be beside you, all the way." she informs him, making him look at her. "There is something else I wish to speak to you about." Ashoka states and they look at her, "Has Mako always had this power?" she asks them, and they look at her. "I don't think she is aware of this power." Hera states, "When did it first appear?" Ahsoka asks them, "On Lothal. When we first encounter the Sith Lord." Sabine answers her, "That's not true." Ezra spoke up and they look at him, "It was when the Inquisitor threw Mako and me off the bridge. The wounds the Inquisitor gave her were gone, stitching themselves back together." Ezra informs her.

"Why didn't Mako tell us?" Zeb asks him, "Because, I think she was scared and wanted to figure out what was happening to her. And I don't blame her, I would be scared too if my skin did the same." Ezra answers him, the Ghost crew look at each other. "And what was it like in Mako's presence when she, release this power?" Ahsoka asks them. "It felt… warm. Like my parents were holding me again." Ezra answers her, Ahsoka hums to herself and turns away from them, "What does it mean?" Sabine asks them, "It means… Mako is stronger in the force… even stronger than the Sith." Ahsoka answers them, they look at each other. "Then we'll be with her, every step of the way." Hera states and they nod to each other, Ahsoka turns away as her thoughts dwell on the Sith Lord.

~8~8~8~

The doors open to the bridge and Vader walks in where the admiral and Agent Kallus was waiting for them. "With their command Ship destroyed, the rebel fleet has been shattered, you have them on the run." Kallus informs him, "Clear the bridge." Vader orders and they did so.

Once the door was close, Vader went to a knee as the holo then opens to the Empire, "Lord Vader. Have you dealt with the Rebels of the Lothal system?" the Empire questions him, "Yes Master. They are broken." Vader informs him. "And yet I sense in you more… then your victory." the Empire informs him. "I believe the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker and the daughter of the Jedi Master Orion Firebreather lives and is lineage with these rebels," Vader informs him.

"Are you certain?" The Empire questions him, "It was them, but the Daughter of Orion Firebreather is strong in the force, stronger than you, my master." Vader informs him and the Empire hums to himself. "This is an opportunity we cannot let pass. Skywalker's apprentice can lead us to other lost Jedi." the Empire states. "Such as Kenobi and Orion?" Vader asks him, "Perhaps, if they both live, but Orion's daughter will be a problem. Have her destroy before she becomes too strong for us to deal with." the Empire orders him, "Yes my Master." Vader agrees with him. "Be patience my old friend, for now, dispatch another Inquisitor to hunt them down." the Empire orders him. "As you wish, my master."

~.~.~.~.~

Here are Mako Firebreather and Leo Lomax Jephego Vander for Season two in the next chapter:

art/Mako-Firebreath-Season-2-597760958?q=zombieslare%2F60739915&qo=3

art/Leo-Lomax-Jephego-Vander-Season-2-618523542?q=zombieslare%2F60739915&qo=0


	2. The Lost Commanders

_Chapter 3: The Lost Commanders_

The Rebel fleet flew through space as the Ghost was latch onto one of the other ships. Hera and the rest of the Ghost crew were in the war room with Sato on the Holo call as Kadan and Ezra entered; Leo was wearing a new attire along with new hair dye. Mako wore a new attire as well with her hair down, sabers on her right hip, a blaster holstered onto her left and her hair down. Her scars heal and she kept them as a reminder of the Sith lord that almost killed her, and Leto was on her shoulder, napping. "The destruction of our command ship has limited our ability to fight the Empire in this sector," he informs them. "So we don't fight. Uh… commander Sato, sir." Ezra tells him, making them look at him. "Back on Lothal when Mako and I were in trouble we'd always hide someplace to hid." Ezra states and Mako walks next to him, "Ezra's right, if you find a base where the Empire hasn't thought of yet, we could take advantage of that." Mako agrees with him.

Sato looks at the back of them, "You are never shy with your opinions, Ezra Bridger and Mako Firebreather. But establishing a base is a good idea." Sato agrees with them. "The only problem is none of the potential bases we know of has the tactical advantage we need to protect what's left to protect our fleet." Hera states as Kadan walks next to her.

"Or… aid the nearby systems suffering from Imperial oppression." he throws in, she turns to him, "We can't help others if we can't help ourselves Kadan. If only we had more allies." she states then Ahsoka pushes herself off the wall. "I know someone, who might be able to help us," she tells them, getting everyone to look at her. "A great military commander with the vast knowledge of the outer rim, he could assist us in finding a base and he's experienced leadership will make him a powerful ally," she states as she walks pass Mako, Ezra, and Sato. "How do we recruit this leader?" Sato asks her.

"That's the problem, I lost track of him a long time ago and all my transmissions have gone unanswered," she answers him. "We can find him, let us try." Ezra throws out. "It's the only option we got, considering all the help we'll need." Mako throws in as well. Ahsoka looks at the two, "Well, there is one option I have not yet attended."

~8~8~8~

Everyone boarded the Ghost as they were in the cockpit, then Ahsoka enters as well with the head of a Separatist droid's head and handed it to Sabine, "Is that the head of an old tactical droid?" Kadan asks her. She looks at him, "These droids were great at finding things, calculating. Found my master in high few times when we didn't want to be found." she smiles at the memory. "How in all the galaxy is that thing going to find your friend?" Ezra asks her, Mako smirks a little.

Chopper just grumbles as Leto jumps over at Sabine's shoulder and jumps down onto the droid's head and sniff at it as he coos. "Well, I heard he was last seen in the Sealo system, you can start there," she informs him and turns to leave. Ezra then stood up, "You're not coming with us?" Ezra asks her, she stops and looks over her shoulder at him. "I have something else to attend to." she answers him, "The Sith Lord." Kadan answers. "And Mako's unexpected power." she adds in, making the young girl look at her, "There are questions. Questions that need answering." she informs them was she walks to the door. "I wish we can go with you," Ezra tells her and stops and turns to them. "You have your own mission, Ezra. And Kadan, if you find my friend, you must trust him." Ahsoka informs them.

"If he's all the things you say, we can't afford not to," he tells her and she gave him a stern look. "Trust him." she said again, then Mako looks at her, "Good luck Ahsoka and may the force be with you," she tells her, Ashoka looks at her and nods. "And to you as well, Mako," she tells her and the doors close. Ezra looks at Kadan, "What was that about?" he asks him and Kadan shrugs. "I have no idea," he answers and took a seat up front.

The Ghost detaches from the fleet, flew off and jumps into hyperspace.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost drops out of hyperspace as they arrive, but there was a problem. The panel for the hyperdrive was short circuiting. "We get all the way to Sealo and now you tell me that the hyperdrive wasn't completely fixed?!" Hera snaps at Chopper, we was chirping in alert as he was trying to stop the flying sparks.

He chirps at her again, "You finish the important repairs. How do you define important!" she snaps again, slamming her fist against the controls and Kadan pops his head into the cockpit, "What's going on?" he asks her, "Chopper and I are staying here to… clean up his mess." she answers him and Chopper grumbles at her. "Take the Phantom, hopefully, we'll be ready to go by the time you get back," she tells him as she tries to stop the short circuiting, Kadan rolls his eyes and climbs back down.

~8~8~8~

Everyone gathered on the Phantom and flew down to the surface of the planet, it was nothing but dry desert as Sabine held the head. It then powers on, "Well, let's fire this thing up." she states and hooks it into the controls in front as it started to scan. "I think it's trying to scan for some signature of some kind," she states as Leto hops on top of the head and sniffs it. "Good luck, you can really get lost out here." Ezra states as Mako look out as the surface. "Maybe that was the idea, maybe this great commander we're looking for doesn't want to be found." Zeb states and Ezra looks at him.

Leo looks at him, "Zeb, got a point, maybe they're hiding for a reason." Leo throws out at them "Which is preciosity why we have the head. It's as Ahsoka said, it found her and her master when they didn't want to be found." Mako informs him, "Huh, she makes a good point too." Leo tells Zeb as he arches his eyebrow at him, then the droid's head beep, making Leto squeak as he jumps off it, " _7567\. 7567._ " it repeats, Leto pops back up as Ezra leans in, Kadan shot him a look, "It's homing in on something." Sabine states and Mako looks at the head, "7567. Coordinates maybe?" she asks her and Kadan looks at her, "Only one way to find out." he states and flew forward.

Then Zeb and Leo joins them and Zeb stops something, he grabs a hold of Kadan's shoulder, shaking him, "Look there, up ahead." he informs him. They all lookout and saw something in the distance, the drew closer to what look like… an old republic walker. "Whoa." Ezra and Mako said as they were in awe, "Oh, now that is a work of art." Sabine states as she was amazed. "It looks like an old Republic tank, used during the clone wars." Kadan states as he was now suspicious, "So that's what tanks look like back in the day?" Leo asks as he too was amazed. They flew around the walker and it came to a stop as the Phantom land down in front of them.

The door opens and they walk out, "Ezra, Mako." Kadan calls out and they both stop and look at him, "Be on guard." he warns them and he walks off, they both look at each other and shrug their shoulder then followed them as they were now standing in front of the walker. There was no moment, but then the door opens and three identical men step out and look down at them. Zeb scoff, "It's just a bunch of old geezers." he states as he wasn't impressed, "A bunch of well armed old geezer." Sabine adds in, "Not to mention, identical well armed old geezers." Leo throws in as well. "What do you want?" the leader asks them. "We're looking for someone," Kadan answers him and the leader leans against the railing. "Well that's too bad because there's no one out here." he answers then looks at Mako, "Hey, don't I know you?" he asks her.

Mako shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not." she answers him. "Hey does the number 7567 mean anything to you?" Ezra asks, making the leader straighten himself out as the other two were on guard, "What did you just say?" he asks Ezra, who was now nervous. "Uh… I-I-I said 7567." Ezra said again. "I haven't heard those digits in… well, that's my birth number." the leader said. "Birth number?" Ezra and Mako wonders. "They're clones!" Kadan exclaims and steps out, pulling Mako and Ezra behind him and ignites his saber "Kadan, wait, stop!" Ezra tells him as Mako grips his arm and the third man stiffens in fear as the leader was surprised, "The Jedi, they've come for revenge." he states and aims his rifle at Kadan, "No stop!" Mako ran out, "Mako!" Kadan calls to her as the clone fires at her, and she held her hands up and the blast stops in mid-air, she struggles in keeping it there then she throws her hands to the side, making it hit the ground with a bang. She pants and drops to her knees, then Zeb, Sabine, and Leo pull out their weapons.

"Drop the weapon, old man!" Zeb snaps as he took out his rifle, "Don't try it boyo, I'll gun you down!" the second orders as he aims his blaster, but the leader places his arms out, stopping them. "Stand down troopers, now!" he orders and the second looks at him, lowering his rifle. Then the leader places his other hand on the third's rifle, "That's an order trooper." he orders him, "But they're Jedi, Jedi!" he states in fear and went to blast them, but the leader kept the rifle point away from them. "I know, I know but they weren't the ones that betrayed us. Remember Wolf, remember. The Jedi could have deflected the blast back to us and kill us in an instant, but she didn't." the leader tells him and the one called Wolf stood down. "Kadan, Ahsoka said to trust them." Ezra reminds his master as Mako controlled her breathing and stood up. "Sorry about the Um… weapons malfunction, heh. My friend here, just a little defensive, we haven't since a Jedi since." the leader starts and Kadan arch his eyebrow at him, "Heh, it's been a while." he admits with a smile.

Mako walks up to Kadan and places her hand on his shoulder, he looks at her and disengages his sabers, "These are my friends, Ezra Bridger, Kadan Jarrus, Sabine Ray, Leo Lomax Jephego Vander, and Garazeb Orrelios." she states and they look at her in shock as she knew their entire names. "It's nice to meet you 7567." she tells him, "Actually my name is Rex. Captain Rex 50 and first clone battalion, meet commander Greager and Wolf." Rex introduces himself to them and she smiles at him "My name is Mako Firebreather. We were sent by Ashoka Tano to find you." she informs him and the leader looks down at her. "Firebreather and Ashoka Tano," he mutters and smirks to himself. "I fought by her side from the battle of Curtopis to the siege of Mandalore. Both her and your father. And a friend of hers is a friend of mine." he tells her, making her gasp in surprise.

~8~8~8~

Rex opens the door and the rebels walk inside, "Hey, you're big one aren't you?" Commander Bridger informs him, "Bigger than you." Zeb snaps at him, but Leo pushes at his chest, "He's not worth it, Zeb." he tells him as Leto tilts his head at the man. Mako and Ezra notice their helmets and pick two of them up, "Whoa." they both states, "Hey, hey, hey. Easy with those, you two." Rex informs them as he sat down. "Oh, yeah yeah, I might move the dust," Ezra states as he drops the helmet, but Mako sets it back down as the rest of the gang walks into the room.

Sabine removes her helmet as Leto hop up onto Leo's shoulder and Rex sighs, "How is Commander Tano and General Firebreather?" Rex asks them. "I don't know what happened to my dad, he was taken by the Empire haven't been heard from since." Mako answers as she hung her head and the clones exchange looks, "I wouldn't worry. Orion is a tough nut, he always finds his way out of situations for better or for worse." Rex assures her, she looks at him and nods. "But Commander Tano needs help, we all need help. Right now, we're trying to fight the Empire, but we're overrun, outmatch and taking a beating, we can really use your help, Rex," she informs him.

He chuckles a little, "Well, I'm not sure I'm much help these days. Didn't you hear, the Empire said the clone armies have out served its purpose and retired us. Now we just spend our days telling stories and slinging it with jumpers." Rex informs her as he leans back in his chair. Kadan growls, "This was a waste of trip, you heard the clone, he's not interested." Kadan informs Mako and then turns to leave. "Wait." she said and turns back to Rex, "You don't like the Empire do you?" she asks him, "Well, the Empire isn't certainly the Republic, which you can't do anything about that," he informs her, but Mako believes otherwise. "Is that really your final decision?" she asks him, he looks at her and sighs, "Sorry kid, my days as a soldier are over," he informs her and she sighs. "Well, then I can't change your mind then, but I need you knowledge." she tells him and he looks at her, "Ashoka said you have vast knowledge of the outer rim, we need a base of operations that can help us in mine and my friends' fight against the Empire, do you have any ideas?" she asks him and he think to himself. Then looks at his other commanders, Greager nod at him as Wolf shook his head, then Rex sat forward. "Well, my memory isn't as it once was, but um… there are a few spots I never bother to report the Empire," he tells her as she stood up and places his arm on her shoulder as he then started to walk with her.

The others headed for the door, "Look, why don't you just wait outside and all put together a list of coordinates." he informs her, she nods at him and the other headed outside. The three clones were left to themselves. "Listen, if they're in some kind of trouble, if we help them we are putting ourselves in danger," Wolf states as he didn't trust the rebels, but Greager places his hand on Wolf's shoulder. "Wolf! Relax, we got the situation under control." Greager informs him, but Wolf pushes away his hand. "Oh really? Really, what do you think the Empire will do to us, if they find out we're helping the Jedi, hm?" Wolf snaps at him. But Greager carefully places his hand back on Wolf's shoulder. "Yeah, I don't know what the Empire would do. But I'm going slinging," he states and walks back outside.

The door slides open as Greager walks out seeing the Rebels were waiting outside, "You know, I was just thinking… since we're providing you with a list of bases. Um… there's something you can do to help us." Greager offers them. "No thanks." Kadan answers him, but Ezra jumps onto his feet, "Sure, what can we do?" he asks him. "Out there, deep below roam the Chopare. The illusive big game," he informs them as he walks to the railing, making the rebels gather around him, except three. Greager laughs "And we're lucky enough to sling one in and that will feed us for the whole year." he informs them then turns and leans back against the railing. "Okay, what do you need?" Sabine asks him, Greager looks at her and then over at the three. "Him." he answers, pointing at Zeb and the three look at him, "What?" Leo and Zeb ask him, Greager just smirks.

~8~8~8~

Back in space a Star destroyer flew over another on, and an officer walks through the cockpit with a panel in his hand, "Commander, we receive a banditry transmission from an old clone unit on Sealos, something about a Jedi." the officer informs them and handed Kallus the panel. "That's a remote system," he states and looks over it.

"Haven't all the clones been decommissioned?" the admiral asks him, as they started to walk. "Yes. And while the clone's number checks out, there are records of calls of delusional distress." the officer adds in. "I wouldn't take him too seriously." the admiral advice Kallus and they stop walking. "Send a probe to investigate, all leads must be persuaded."

~8~8~8~

The rusted Republic tank was walking along the dry ground as the Phantom was on the walker, Kadan sat inside and works on his saber, then the door opens and in walks Mako and Ezra. "Look, I know you don't trust the clones, but they haven't don't anything." Ezra states and Kadan lowers his saber. "You don't understand, they're dangerous." Kadan states as Mako senses his sadness, "They could-" he states, "They could what? Rex doesn't seem bad at all. Ashoka said to trust him and you trust her, right?" Ezra cuts him off, "You weren't there, you weren't even born!" Kadan snaps at him and then looks away.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asks him and Kadan looks back at his saber, "I don't feel like discussing it." he tells him and examines his saber. Ezra sighs and walks away, Kadan stops and lowers his saber again and sighs. "It was at the end." he starts, Ezra stops and looks at him as Mako looks at Kadan as well, "The end of the war, our fellow soldiers, the clones. The ones we Jedi fought side by side with suddenly turn and betrayed us, I watch them kill my master. She fought beside them for years and years and they gunned her down in a second then came for me. Later they said they had chips in their heads that made them do it, said they had no choice." Kadan tells them his tale. "I didn't betray my generals." Rex states and the three look at him, "Wolf, Greager and I all removed our control chips." he states, pointing at the scar on the side of his forehead. "We all have a choice." Rex reminds him and walks off. Kadan looks away as Mako and Ezra look at him, "For what it's worth, I believe we can trust Rex." Ezra tells him and walks off, Kadan watches him go, cross his arms and sighs. But then snaps his eyes open as he felt Mako wrap her arms around his neck and rest her chin on his shoulder.

He looks out of the corner of his eye at her. "I'm sorry for what you had to suffer through, the past can't change and it has to be let go," she tells him and he looks away from her. "I don't think can," he tells her and she tightens her arms a little. "You must or less it's going to leave you bitter and hateful and I don't want that for you," she tells him, he sighs and places his hand on her arms. "Thank you, Mako, I apprentice your thoughts," he tells her, she smiles a little. "I do what I can." she tells him then lets go, "I'll give you the Phantom to yourself." she tells him and moves away and headed to the door, Kadan turns the chair to look at her, "Mako." he calls out, she stops and looks at him "Really thank you," he tells her, she smiles and nods at him and left the Phantom and Kadan to his thoughts, aware of them an Imperial probe droid crashes miles away from the walker and started to investigate.

Mako walks out next to Ezra and Greager as Zeb was attached to a power line with his bo-rifle out. "If you're lucky, "We'll catch big Bongo today!" Greager calls out to him, Leo smirks as he held Leto in his hand and plays with him. "Let's get this over with, I'm getting hungry," Zeb shouts at them. "Keep on going forward, just a little bit more, we're coming up on a hotspot!" Greager shouts like a madman. Zeb stops and looks back at him, "You're hot spot looks like everywhere else on this desalted rock." Zeb informs, but then turns back and bang in the distance. Making Zeb turn and everyone look ahead. "Out there!" Sabine said as she pointed, "Alright, full stop." Rex orders and Wolf makes a stop. Kadan felt them stops and walks out of the Phantom, and they waited. "Alright, just a little bit more. A little more." Greager said again, Zeb shot him a look, "Oh really?" he questions and walks more. Then Greager turns trio Mako and Ezra, "You know we really appreciate this, I mean, we should do this well today with your friend." he informs him and Mako look at him, "You know, I've been wonder… out of all of us, why did you choice Zeb?" she asks him. He lets out a crazy man laugh. "Well, suppository Junipers love Lasat," he informs her making her stiffen. "They love them, what do you mean?" Sabine asks him. "Well they like the smell of Lasat, so they must love the taste as well," he answers and the realization hits Mako like a brick to the head as Ezra realizes as well. "Wait, Zeb's not the hunter, he's the bait." Mako states and Greager turns away from them. "Hunter, bait. It's all the same," he states and they look at them as if he was a madman, oh wait he is.

"No, it's not!" Kadan snaps at him and the ground rumbled, Zeb took his stance, "Zeb you better get back here right now!" Kadan shouts at him as holes appeared out of nowhere and headed straight for him, "Zeb, what is that?!" Sabine shouts. "Buddy runs, you're the bait!" Ezra shouts, "Move Zeb, get out of there, it's will eat you!" Leo shouts as well, but Mako jumps down and landed on the ground then sprinted at Zeb. "Oh, Karabass," Zeb mutters and as the ground under his feet drops a little, Mako grips the back of Zeb's shirts and throws him back to the walker. Making him hit the ground, he grunts and sat up then looks at her as a thin like tongue wraps around her. She looks at them, "Mako!" Leo calls out a Leto panicked and she lets out a scream as she was pulled ground under. "Mako!" Zeb calls out and there was nothing but Silence.

Kadan grips his trembling fist as he now lost his apprentice, Leo felt his heart break as he was still progressing what just happened as well as everyone else, Kadan was ready to yell at Rex and the other clones, but the ground suddenly shook violently, they look around and it shook violently again, making them stumble a little and the Juniper breaks through the ground in front of them, making them jump back in surprise and it roars at them, but then Rex ready himself and fires right at its mouth, making it let out one more roar and collapse onto the ground next to them, Kadan, Ezra, and Leo ran to the side and looks at it. Zeb took off the line and ran to the thing's mouth, "Kid!" he calls out, no answer. "Kid!" he calls out again, still no answers, "Mako!" he calls her name. Still no answer.

Zeb hung his ears and then turns away from the thing. He looks up at the other as they look down at him and he shook his head to them. They lower theirs in honor of a fallen comrade and friend, but then the mouth started to move a little, and Leto chirps at it as he was getting the others attention.

Zeb's ears twitch at the sound of it, then turns back as there was coughing and it opens, revealing Mako, who was covered in saliva. "Oh Karabass, the smell." she whines with her hand press to her mouth that held her saber in it, "Alright Mako!" Ezra cheers as Kadan and Leo exhale with relief, Leto just flops on his shoulder. Zeb laughs as he opens the mouth for her and she steps out as she was stiff as a droid. "Nice shot, old timer," Sabine tells Rex and he salutes her. "You alright kid?" Zeb asks her, she pants stiffly and looks at him, "That was very… uncomfortable and will not be repeated again. Ever." she warns him with her finger pointed at him, he held his hands up in surrender and nods at her as he chuckles, "You got a deal, kid." he tells her. Greager cheers as he climbs down to them, "You did it!" he cries out and pats Mako's back.

Mako stumbles a bit as she was trying to recover from being inside someone's mouth and nearly swallowed. "Now that was impressive, you caught Bango with no power line. Most impressive," he tells her, shaking her a little. "Impressive?! You almost got my padawan eaten!" Kadan snaps at him. Mako collects herself and glares at Greager, "You got that right." she states and shoves him back, "I was almost digested!" she snaps at him, but he smiles and pats her shoulders, "Yes, but you brought in our biggest catch yet." he states as he turns her to it and she saw the life leave its eyes. That send a shiver of regret up her spine, she then turns back to him, glaring and hits him in the shoulder, "Now, now Mako. No need to get angry." he tells her, she said nothing and pass him as she tries to wipe the saliva off her, "Ew, gross." she mutter and climbs up the ladder to Ezra and Kadan as Sabine and Wolf climb down to Zeb and Greager.

The two Jedi look at her, "Are you okay?" Kadan asks her, she wipes the saliva off her arms. "No, I'm mentally disturbed and I need to shower at least 800 times," she answers him as she places her saber back on her belt. "How did you get it to resurface?" Ezra asks her, she looks at him, "I stab it where it seems to be important, then slice at that spot, hurting it real bad, and once it was shot at, I climb by way back to the mouth." she answers him and shakes off the saliva. Rex climbs down to them, "You Mako are a natural just like your father." he states and they turn to him, "We held up our end of the deal, captain. Now it's time to get us those coordinates, so we can go." Kadan informs him, "You might consider staying for dinner." Rex informs him as the six looks down at Sabine, Wolf, Greager and Zeb. "It's going to be delicious!" Greager cheers as he was overexcited, Zeb then looks up at Mako, "This thing tried to eat you, I think it's right that you get to first bite at what it taste like." he informs her.

Mako's stomach flips in discomfort and she covers her as she felt she was going to be sick, Leo walks to her side and rubs her shoulders. She then pulls her hand away for a moment. "I think that right is reserved for you, after all, were suppose to be the bait," she tells him and presses the back of her hand to her mouth as she went pale. Zeb laughs a little, "Well don't mind of I do, now I get to see how it taste." he states with his hands on his hips, "Can't say no to that, right Kadan?" Ezra states and looks at his Master, who rolls his eyes at him.

From the distance the Probe droid was watching them, so it stayed out of sight, but kept the rebels and clones in sight.

~8~8~8~

The sun started the set as Bongo was loaded onto the Republic tank, Kadan sat in the Phantom as he was on the holo with Hera, " _Clones, huh? Hehe, Ashoka is always full of surprises._ " Hera states as she works on the hyperdrive, "Well don't get your hopes up, the great leader is not coming back with us." Kadan informs her as he leans back and crosses his arms. " _And you don't want him to._ " Hera guesses and she guess right, from seeing the look on his face. " _I understand your fear, but I also remember when the clones and Jedi fought side my side, they saved billions of lives, including my own,_ " she tells him.

Kadan sighs and rubs his brow, "I know." he agrees with her, " _Well, that's a start. Now I got to get back to these repairs if we're ever going to get out of this system, signal when you're on route._ " she tells him and ended the holo. Kadan got up and walks out the Phantom and as he did the probe droid enters the Phantom, trying to steal information.

Sabine, Leo with Leto on his shoulder, Mako and Ezra were looking out at the area as Rex come and meets with them, they turn to him. "I've assembled a list of potential bases, a clearance codes and a few protocols the Imperial still use. Should be still of some use." Rex informs him, "Thank you, Rex." Ezra tells him, "There on our main computer, you're gonna need-" he starts, "Data tapes?" both Sabine and Leo cuts him off, he looks at him. "We got this," Sabine tells him and the push passes him and walks inside. Mako giggles and turns back and leans against the railing, Rex looks at her and then joins her and Ezra. "You were very brave today, Mako. You jump right in there to help and came back victorious," he tells her and leans beside her, she and Ezra look at him. "A great Jedi once told me is that the best leaders lead by examinable, you do that well," he tells her, she smiles a little at him. "Thank and Ezra and I have learned from a great Jedi too, Kadan," Mako informs him and they look up at Kadan that was leaning out and looking out, she wonders of he was listening to them.

"Mm, you know, I don't think he likes me or ever will." Rex states and they look at him, Rex then lets out a chuckle, "Can't say I blame him, the war left its scars on all of us." he states and looks back down, "Won't you reconsider joining us?" Ezra asks him, "You know, I've out served my purpose for that kind of fighting I'm afraid. After the war, I question the point of the whole thing, all those men died and for what?" he asks them. "They died for what they believed what's right." Mako answers Rex looks at her, "Yes it's true, battles and wars will leave their scars. But it what you choose to do with those scars, I choose to wear mine as a reminder." she states and leans her head back as she grips the bars. "But we can't always dwell on the past, no matter how much it hurts, but we have to let go of that pain and move forward. Move to hope," she states with her eyes close. Kadan looks down at her as she smiles, "We have dreams and hopes and right now mine is that we can look at the setting suns with excitement for what tomorrow will bring us. Not to cower and live in fear and wonder, who will die tomorrow for the Empire's pleasures and games. That why I fight, that's why I have hope. I want all of us to hope that one day we can all live blissfully, wondering what tomorrow will bring." she states, thinking of an impossible dream.

Kadan, Rex, and Ezra felt heart-touch at her dreams as she was fighting with a purpose. But then something was pulling at her, making her opens her eyes and looks up at the top level. "I'll be right back," she informs the and headed to the Phantom.

~8~8~8~

Sabine and Leo walk into the walker to the main computer. Checking for the information, but then something Leto's eyes, making him jump off Leo's shoulder and the smuggler looks at him. "Leto?" he asks him and the little reptile, took a hold of the panel and turns to Leo, "Whatcha got there bubby?" Leo asks as Sabine looks over at them.

Leo took it from Leto's mouth as he gave it up, Leo pats Leto's head, making the little guy purr and he looks at the panel and he's glare hardens, "What is it?" she asks him and he handed it to her as Leo picks Leto up and places him on his shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Then the two walk out of the walker, "The clones gave us up." Sabine states, getting everyone attention, "They told the Empire we're here." Sabine informs them, "Wait, what?" Ezra asks as he was surprised, "You're mistaken, we would never do that." Rex states as he too was confused, "You wanna bet? I just found the Empire's bionary transmissions to the Empire and there are messages Ashoka sent to you, but you never answered her." Leo informs him, Kadan glares at him. Rex was shocked by this information he was now being told, "What? I've never got any messages from Commander Tano." he states and Sabine handed him the panel and Rex look over the contacts on it. Wolf turns away from them "I knew it! I told you they can't trust!" Kadan snaps, but Ezra stops him, "Kadan wait!" he tells him and looks at Rex, "Is this true?" Ezra asks him as suspension pops in Rex's head "Wolf. What did you do?" Rex questions as he turns to the other clone. "I… I contacted the Empire." Wolf confess to him, shocking Rex, "If they found out we were helping the Jedi, they wipe us out." Wolf informs him. "Sabine, Leo, go warn Hera to go scan for incoming ships." Kadan orders, they both nod and ran off as Kadan turns back to the clones.

Wolf turns back to him, "I wanted to protect you guys, protect our squad." Wolf confesses to him. Then Rex grips his shoulders, "The war is over. We are free men and we can't live under the fear of the Empire for the rest of our lives Wolf, that's not freedom." Rex reminds him, Wolf looks away in shame, "You're right, they're not our enemy I'm sorry." he tells him as Kadan glares at them.

Sabine and Leo ran to the Phantom, but found Mako pass out and look inside, seeing an Imperial probe droid in their shuttle, "Mako?" Leo asks as he looks down at her, "Probe?" Sabine asks as it then turns to them and fire, the two dodge and went for cover. "Kadan!" Sabine calls out, and he jumps up at the top and saw the probe, It fires at him and he dodges it, the probe went running for it, but Kadan chases it and it fires at him again, making him dive out of the way, Mako groans awake and sat up, but then her mind clicks and she hurried outside. The probe then went below where Greager and Zeb were and they notices it, "Oh my." Greager states in surprise, "Probes! I hate probes!" Zeb shouts, "Look out!" Greager shouts and then they both jump out of the way and the probe ran for it, Kadan jumps down, pulls out his blasters and fires at it.

Mako pulls herself out of the of the Phantom as she saw the Probe running for it. She ran to the edge and saw Ezra toss a rifle to Rex, she then looks at the probe and kneels down on her knee, fist press to the ground and she closes her eyes, she then concentrated all of her powers into her legs, then opens her eyes, locking her sight in the droid, then pulls out her sabers and jumps forward. She flew out 50 maybe 60 feet, ignites her sabers, Rex fires at the droid, hitting it square on and she came right down at it in the front and slices it at it with overlapping horizontal lines. It drops to the ground, destroy as Mako was panting from all the energy she had to use.

Rex lowers his rifle, "Whoa, did you see that?" Ezra asks him as Rex smirks, "Oh I saw alright. There's no doubt in my mind. She is General Firebreather's daughter." Rex informs him as Wolf whistles in amazement, "Huh. Nice shot." Sabine compliments him, he looks at him and Leo and smirks, "For a geezer." Leo adds in as he crosses his arms. Greager chuckles, "Yep, she's his daughter alright. She even did the General's impossible move. Slice that droid right up. With Rex's help." he states and Zeb chuckles, "Probe deserved it." he states, Mako pants as she controls her breathing, then exhales slowly and stood up and looks at Kadan, then flips her saber as they were pointing back. Kadan looks at her as she disengages her saber and he looks at Rex.

The clone captain looks at him, Kadan said nothing as he places his blaster in his holster and walks out to the droid and Mako, Rex sighs and walks off, Ezra sigh as well, hoping to break this distrust that hung in the air around them. Night had come as everyone was gathered as the droid "How long as this thing been watching us?" Ezra asks Kadan. "Long enough." he answers, "I'd give almost 72 hours at most," Mako informs him as she places her hands on her hips. Sabine and Leo walk up to them, Kadan looks at them, "How's the Phantom?" he asks, "It's pretty bad." Leo starts as he crosses his arms. "Engine took a direct hit, we're not going anywhere until we can get it fix," Sabine informs him.

"Wait, you mean we're stranded?" he asks him, Leo looks at him and nods, "I'm afraid so, Zeb." he answers him, "And the Empire's on its way." Rex throws in, Ezra looks at Kadan who was glaring at Rex and they all look to the sky.


	3. Relics of The Old Republic

_Chapter 4: Relics of the Old Republic_

The Republic walker walks as a sand storm was slowly catching up, Leo and Sabine works on the repairs. "The probe hit us pretty badly, repairs as going to take a little while longer," Sabine informs Kadan over the comms as Leo was working on the repairs. " _We don't have much time, we don't know when the Empire will be here. We got to get off the surface._ " Kadan informs her, Sabine then peeks out and looks at the incoming storm. "The Empire's not our only problem. There's a storming coming up behind up." Sabine informs, "Which is why I'm working as fast as I can." Leo throws in.

"If the Empire gets here before we take off, the storm will be the least of our problems," Kadan informs them as Rex walks up to Mako and Ezra. He then held out a data disk, "There they are, every coordinate of every republic base, separatist instillation, pirate hideout and smuggler's den in the outer rim." Rex informs then and handed it to Mako, "Plus a few Mandalorian bases, even they had forgotten about." Wolf adds in as he pats Rex's shoulder "Thank you, Captain, Commander. Are you sure you still don't want to come with us?" Mako asks them. "Yeah, you're bad in a fight… for older gentlemen." Zeb states and Greager bumps his elbow with his and Zeb bumps him back. "Ah, like I said, our war's over kid. Don't much care to get mix up in another, Oh! And say hello to commander Tano for me." he asks as he salutes her.

Mako just gave him a worried look, "But the Empire is on its way and they will find you, Rex." Mako states as she was worried for him. "Oh, we can take care of ourselves. "Spectre 1 to Spectre 2," Kadan said on the comms to Hera.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost floated in space, working on the repairs, " _We're gonna be here a while longer. Give me some good new, has the Empire showed up yet?_ " Kadan asks as Hera feels around on the panel and takes a hold of her comm and sat up. "I'm a little busy, finishing repairs on the Ghost, but Chopper's been scanning, so far nothing," she informs him.

Then Chopper chirps at her as the alert system when off, she looks at him then out as space as Imperial drops out of hyperspace. Hera sighs to herself, "Ugh, just had to go and say that." she mutters to herself. "Star destroyer came out of hyperspace, I'm gonna power down so they can't scan me. Once I finish my repairs, I'll come and get you. Good luck down there." she informs him then powers down the ship.

She then turns to Chopper, who hated it when he's powered down, "Sorry buddy, that means you too." she tells him and walks over to the droid. He grumbles as he fought against her, but she flips he's switch and off he went. Hera then watches as Tie-fighters were then sent down the planet's surface to look for the clones and rebels, completely passing her. She exhales and leans back in her chair.

~8~8~8~

"If they follow procedure, they'll fight search patterns base on our last confirmed position," Rex informs them as the holo was beeping. "Or they'll call back," Greager informs them and crosses his arms. "Incoming Imperial transmission, it's for you Wolf," he states and Wolf shot a look at the main computer. "They called back. They-they never calls back," he states as he was surprised. Kadan then scoffs at him, "This is my I never trust clones." he snaps and Mako shot him a look, "Kadan." she exclaims he just cross his arms. "Just get rid of them Wolf," Ezra tells him as he, Mako, Kadan, Leto, and Zeb walk over to the side and out of view of the screen. "Yeah, it's my mistake. And I'll fix it," he tells them and turns to the computer.

Agent Kallus appears on the screen. " _CC3636. Commander Wolf, is it?_ " Kallus asks him and Wolf snaps his fingers. "Yep! That's me, hehe, what can I do for you, sir?" Wolf asks him. " _Please transmit your coordinates so I can investigate the Jedi sightings you reported._ " Kallus orders him and Wolf looks at him in surprise, "What, Jedi? Uh-he-no, no. Th-the-there's no Jedi… here. My older cybernetic must be acting up again." Wolf informs him then Rex walks over and wraps his arm on Wolf's shoulder, "Sorry for wasting your time." he tells him as Wolf just smiles. " _This image was taken by one of our probe droids._ " Kallus states as he showed the image of the other day, " _It clearly shows you harboring known rebels._ " Kallus informs him, getting the clone's attentions, " _Now surrender them or be destroy._ " Kallus threatens them, Rex pounds his fist into his hand as Wolf cracks his neck. "If it's a fight you want, I hope you brought a class better than those Storm Troopers." Rex taunts him. " _They serve the Empire will and I have a great many of them._ " Kallus throws back at him and Rex leans against the panel.

Greager smirks, "You're going to need all of them." Rex throws at him and ended the call. Zeb chuckles "I like these guys." he states, but then the walker was fired at, making them wobble a little, they then look over at the door as Sabine ran to them, "They found us!" she alerts them. "Guess that search pattern paid off." Ezra states and Mako cross her arms. "That just means they're finally good at something for a change." she jokes and Zeb laughs. "Battle stations." Rex orders as Greager pulls out a crate full of weapons, Wolf pulls the lead off and pulls out the weapons.

Everyone ran up top and look at the Tie fighting on them. "We're sitting Minotics on this thing." Ezra states as he climbs up. Rex watches him climb, "You think so? Wolf, evasive maneuvers." Rex said through the comm, "Copy that." he answers and makes a left turn. The rebels lost their footing for a moment and regain them. "Hurry, he's coming around for another pass," Sabine informs them as she and Zeb jump forward. Then Kadan, Ezra, and Mako ignite their sabers as Leo works on the repairs. The two in front aim their blasters as Ezra jumps to join them. "Ezra protect Leo and the Phantom!" Kadan orders as Leto jumps over and sat on Leo's shoulders. "What about the walker?" Ezra asks him, "It can take the hit, I think." Kadan answers and Mako jumps onto top of the Phantom, "That's reassuring!" Mako shouts as Ezra jumps back and defended Leo and the Phantom.

The Tie fires at them as Sabine and Zeb fires back at them as the Jedi deflected and dodge the blasts. Rex then climbs up to them, "Try shorting you're leans, you're wasting ammo." Rex informs Zeb as he was now on top. "You're welcome to help!" Zen informs him as the Tie's firing was getting closer, Rex steps to the side and misses the blast, "Ah why spoil all the fun? We haven't been shot at in years." Greager states as he climbs up as well. Sabine turns to him, "Yeah well it happens to us every day!" she informs him. "Sabine, you know that's an understatement!" Leo calls out to her. Then Ezra look at Rex, "Why doesn't someone man the big gun?" he asks him, "Eh, it's no good in this situation." Rex informs him as Kadan climbs up next to Mako. "Oh kinda like you guys." he throws at them and Mako rolls her eyes at him.

But Rex just smirks. "You want the shot?" he asks Greager and tosses the cannon to him. He catches it, "Love to." he answers him and jumps up in the front. The Tie fires at them then fly over them. Greager aims the cannon and fires. It goes out and hits the target, Rex just laughs. "Greager, you still got it," he informs him and Greager smiles proudly at him as the Jedi disengage their sabers. "It's in my blood," he said and Zeb smiles at him. Then Mako and Ezra jump down, "You know we make a pretty good team if we work together." Ezra suggested and Rex smirks at him a little. "Yeah, tried that once, didn't work so well." Kadan informs him and Mako looks up at him, "But isn't worth trying again, despite what happened?" she asks him, he looks at her, then back at the storm, "If that storm gets closer any closer, till ground us." he states, ignoring Mako. "Sabine, Leo. We need the Phantom to fly." he orders them "I'm on it." Sabine answers and ran to Leo, "What do you think I've been doing?" Leo questions him.

Mako turns and sighs at her sad attempt, but Rex pats her head, making her look up at him, "It was a nice try kid. A nice try." he cheers her up and she smiles at him.

~8~8~8~

The star destroyer stayed in orbit of the planet, the admiral walks up to Kallus who was overlooking the planet. "We have their location, shall we commence the bombardment?" the admiral asks him.

Kallus just looks over his shoulder at him, then places on his helmet, "No. prepare for ground assault." he orders and walks pass him.

~8~8~8~

The Republic walker moves along as the storm was catching up. Kadan was watching then the storm, Leo and Sabine work on the repairs, Leto was asleep in the Phantom as Mako and Ezra were checking out the cannon, then Rex walks up to them. They notice him and were then embarrass. "Oh sorry, I'm in your seat." Ezra states and Mako held up her hands. "I swear, I didn't touch anything." she informs him and he chuckles at her, then steps next to Ezra, "Travis controls are over here on the left and the elevation, on the right." Rex informs him, they both look at him, "Really?" they asks him and he nods at them.

Then Ezra tries the controls as Kadan looks at them and rolls their eyes. Mako walks around it and looks at the cannon in amazement. "So, what was it like, fighting in the clone wars?" Ezra asks Rex, Mako stops and looks at the clone as well. "Well, I don't think the fighting ever got to Lothal," he informs then as he leans against the bars. "But I'll tell ya, war is never dull. The General I fought with was among the greatest of Jedi, even fought with general Firebreather as well," he states, making Mako's face lite up at the mention of her father. Kadan looks back at them, "And I trusted them with my life more times than I can count, and I tried my best to keep that trust." he informs them, as Kadan kept listening to them, "My father, what was he like?" Mako asks him. Rex looks at her and thinks back to his time with Orion. "You're father was an honorable man, a noble spirit. He cared about the safety and free will of the people and that of his men," he tells her and chuckles.

"He and General Skywalker were inseparable, they were practically brothers." he went on and Mako smiles a little. "And when he fought, he was impossible to see, he was a blur on the battlefield and… a good friend," he states, then looks at her. "I see a lot of him in you, plus you even got his red hair," he tells her and ruffles her head. Making her giggle. Then Sabine pops her head out, "Alright, we can get out of here soon." she informs him, then Mako steps out, "But what about Rex, Wolf, and Greager? We can't just leave them." she protested. But Rex places his hand on her shoulder and she looks at him, "It's alright Mako, the Empire is here because of us. We'll deal with the consequences." he informs her, but she looks away feeling responsible for some reason. "Wait, listen," Zeb tells them as his ear started to twitch. "You hear that?" he asks them and they listen in as well.

"Something clanking in the distance and it's coming out way." Mako states and turns and looks ahead of them, "Enemy contact, point 24." Wolf informs them as Sabine uses her antenna as everyone turns and saw three Imperial walkers heading right for them.

They all look at the walkers as Mako was looking at the storm behind them, the Clone were gathered at the front. "How many legs it got?" Wolf asks, Greager lowers his binoculars, "Looks like four." he answers and handed them to Rex, "Four? How are they not falling over?" Wolf questions as Rex looks through the binoculars at the walkers. "Well look at the sizes of those things!" Greager tells him. "Huh. Reinforce armor plating, heavy cannons, and anti-personal blasters. hm." Rex said as he was impressed. "I'm glad you guys are so excited, but those giant walking death machines are on their way to blow us to bits!" Ezra reminds him as Rex pulls away the binoculars and the clones ran back into positions, "Well if you want anyone opinion on the matter, ask her." Rex states as he points at Mako and the two look at her.

She looks into the storm and back at the Imperial walkers. "Mako, what are you thinking?" Kadan asks her, but then a light bulb went off in her head, she then walks up next to Rex as he looks and smirks at her. "Turn around and head right into the storm." she finally stops and the two Jedi look at her in shock. "What?!" they question her, "You heard her Wolf. Set two niner, sector zero." Rex orders and Wolf salutes him, "Mako are you crazy, we can't see in there." Kadan informs her and she looks at him, "Precisely." she answers him and she walks up next to Rex who was sitting in the cannon seat. "You're all going to agree to this plan?" Kadan questions him, "If you have a better plan, sir. Now is the time." Rex informs him, "So you're just going to agree with this? I'd thought you love to fight?" Kadan questions him and Rex smiles. "I do love a battle, but on my terms," Rex answers him. "Greager, drop the juniper, we're heading into the strong wind and need all the speed we can get." Mako orders him and he groans in disappointment, "Bye-bye big Bongo." he states and drops the giant worm. "Full turn 180." Rex orders as Sabine and Leo hurried. "Copy that." Wolf answers and turns back to the storm.

Kallus watches them turn away, "They're turning tail, but they can't outrun us. Fire at will." he orders "Yes sir." the trooper answers and they fired at will. Then Sabine steps out of the Phantom as well as Leo did as he held a sleeping Leto in his arm. "Kadan, I'm not sure on how far she'll get, but I'm sure she'll fly," Sabine informs him as she wipes her brow. Kadan looks at her, "Good enough for me, Zeb we're going now!" Kadan orders, "Too late, the walkers are already on top of us." Rex warns him, "He's right, they'll shoot us down." Ezra agrees with him, then he sighs. "How will going into the storm make it any better?" Kadan questions them, then Leo steps forward. "Well, the strong winds and sand will scramble their scanners, leaving us all blind," he answers him. "But a Jedi won't be," Rex adds in and Kadan looks away, seeing that Rex had faith in him. "Alright everyone, into the walker now!" Mako orders. Sabine closes the door to the Phantom and they ran to the door of the walker, Rex chuckles to himself. "Sir yes sir." he agrees and followed them.

They got inside and close the door behind them as they entered the storm. "Sir, we're losing them in the storm." a trooper informs Kallus. "No. you are losing them by slowing down. Full speed ahead." Kallus orders them and they went to full throttle.

~8~8~8~

Back in the orbit of the planet, Hera watches the destroyer as it waited for Kallus, but then she turns away and sighs. "That's it. I can't wait any longer," she states, getting out of her seat and kneels down in front of Chopper, turning him back on.

He chirps at first then grumbles furiously as he went to karate mode. But she shushes him, "Shh, shh, quiet quiet!" she whispers to him and he stops and looks at her, "I think they finish their insignia scan, but I don't want to take any chances. Keep your power on low and help me put this panel back together." she orders as she crawls backward and into the front. He grumbles at her, she then eyes him. "Really? You won't be working much slower than you normally do." she reminds him, he grumbles in denial.

~8~8~8~

The Republic walker marches through the storm, everyone was gathered in the room, "We can't hide in the storm forever." Ezra spoke up. "Those things are predictably impervious to blasters, but they have on weak point on the armor, the neck," Sabine informs them as Leto was hiding underneath Mako's hair as he was trembling from the storm outside. "One well-placed shot from the main gun should destroy it." Greager said placing his fist into his hand and Rex rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, that's all we might get. One shot." Rex informs him.

The Imperial walkers followed them through, but could not see them, "Comms are dead, sir." the trooper informs him as Kallus places away from the eye scope. "They think because we are blind, they have a chance. Now, we prove them wrong. All units, 30 degrees left flanking turn." he orders and they did so.

With the Republic walker, Zeb tries to get the scans to work but, the strong wind was too strong. "I don't know how we're supposed to shoot something we can't see. I don't even know where the enemy is." he complains, "That's just it Zeb, we don't." she states and they look at her. Then Kadan catches on. "You don't always have to see something to know where it is. If you're willing to trust me, I can get us that shot." he informs Rex who smiles at him, "I always trust my general." he informs him, Kadan nods, then closes his eye and held his hand out.

Everyone waited as they heard the other walkers not far from them. "Prepare to come to a complete stop, now," Kadan said and Wolf stops the walker as they hear the other walker pass them. Leto shivers in fright, but Mako pats his head, Wolf looks out at the walkers and saw their lights, but Kallus and the troopers were as blind as a bat in the storm. "We should have found them by now," he mutters to himself. "Pencil maneuver!" he orders and they spread out.

"Commander Wolf circle left, double time." Kadan orders and Wolf turns left. "Full stop!" Kadan orders again and Wolf came to a full stop. As the other walkers were searching for them. Then Kadan opens his eyes and looks at everyone, "If what I'm reading is right, we're surrounded." he informs them, "What?!" Ezra questions as they Imperial walkers really did surround them. "I know they're here, what's your next move, clone," Kallus mutters to himself as the trooper still couldn't see them. "You put us right in the middle of them, to get us that shot, it's crazy, but it's probably our best chance," Rex stated as he caught on. "Once we fire, we'll reveal our location, if we miss it's all over." Sabine informs him, "Yeah, bye-bye us." Leo throws in. Then Greager stood up, "I'll take the shot." he tells him, but Mako shook her head, "No, Ezra should take it." she tells him.

But Ezra was skeptical, "Um… why don't you or Kadan do it?" he asks her, she places her hand on his head, "Ezra you're the only one that can do it. Kadan needs to be here to direct us out of here once that shot is fired and given how Leto is reacting to the storm, I'm the only one that can calm him down." she informs him and Rex walks up to them as Mako pulls her hand back and nods. "She is right. We need one Jedi up there on the cannon, another down here to lead us out of this mess and someone to calm your little friend down." Rex informs him, Ezra hesitated a little but then nods at him. Mako looks at Kadan and he nods at her, then Rex looks at the hunter, "Sabine, spot him." he orders, she nods at him, places on her helmet and walks to the door, Ezra followed her. "Hey, kid!" Rex calls out, Ezra turns to him and catches Rex's helmet. He looks down at it then at him. "You might need that and hang on time," Rex orders him, Ezra smiles and nods then they both headed outside.

~8~8~8~

Sabine and Ezra had on both of their helmets as they walk against the current of strong winds. "Whoooaaa!" Ezra shouts as he lost his footing, but Sabine turns, reaches back and catches him, "I got ya! I got ya, come on!" she tells him as she then pushes him to the cannon and into the chair. "Don't miss." she reminds him, he shrugs at her, "Hey, I never miss," he assures her. Kadan was focusing as Mako was soothing Leto to sleep. " _Ezra, there's a walker somewhere around in point 5._ " Kadan answers. "Somewhere around point 5? perfect." Ezra mutters and turns the cannon to the right.

He then looks at the scans to get a reading, but the storm had it scrambled, "The targeting scopes useless, I can't see it." Ezra informs Kadan. "It doesn't matter, you're not going to see it with your eyes. The walker is there, trust yourself." Kadan reminds him and Ezra pauses in his action; Kallus was closing in on their position. Ezra pulls off Rex's helmet, with his eyes closed, he uses the force to see in the storm as he was looking at the walker, then the neck was exposed and Ezra fires, the blast flew out and makes a direct hit, the walker then collapses onto the ground, destroy. Ezra opens his eyes as he saw he got a hit. "Got him!" he said over the comms, "Wolf, there's your opening! Go!" Kadan shouts and Wolf turns and the walker marches for it.

"Focus fire on the energy burst." Kallus orders and the two walkers fired on them.

~8~8~8~

Back at the star destroyer, the Admiral waited patiently "How there been any word from Agent Kallus?" he asks his officers, "No sir, all communications, and tracking were lost when they entered the storm." one answers him.

Then another stood up, "Admiral Constance, we have an urgent transmission coming in." he states. "Not now, we're in the middle of an operation." the admiral informs him and looks at the planet, "Sir… the message from Lord Vader, he says we are to immediately rendezvous with his shuttle." he informs him, the admiral looks at him as the other stop in their action and looks at the admiral.

Hera looks up and saw that the star destroyer was moving, Chopper grumbles to himself, "Hang on, hang on. Something's happening." she tells him, keeping her eyes on the destroyer, Chopper stops and looks as well. They watch the ship turns and jumps into hyperspace, "This is either really good or really bad." she states and Chopper grumbles at her. She rolls her eyes, then looks at him, "You would think bad. Have you finish the last of the repairs?" she asks him, he chirps at her, "Well get on it." she tells him, Chopper turns and sighs as he went back and she started to repair the panel.

~8~8~8~

The Republic walker makes it out of the storm, Ezra jumps from the cannon as they others ran out. "Good shot kid now gets going, this is your only chance." Rex informs him and both Ezra and Mako looks at him, "What, we can't leave now." Ezra protested. "We have to get the information they gave us back to the rebellion," Kadan informs him, then Zeb, Sabine, and Leo who was holding Leto ran inside the Phantom. Mako and Ezra stop at the door, then Ezra turns to him. "The other part of the mission is to bring Rex back with us, we can't just abandon them," Ezra argues with him. "You're not abandoning anyone, we're covering your escape, now move." Rex reminds him.

Mako and Ezra lower his head as Kadan walks into the Phantom, Ezra handed back Rex's helmet, he took it and ran, sitting in the main cannon, the two turn to the Phantom, "We're soldiers, Ezra, Mako! This is what we were born to do!" Rex calls out to then and turns back. Ezra looks at him as the door closes, he looks away as there was sadness in his eyes, then looks at the intel that was in his hand. Then the Phantom took off and Rex watches them leave, but then looks over his shoulder as the Imperial walkers were exiting the storm. "Wolf, turn us around!" Rex orders and Wolf did so. They stood their ground as the walkers were now out of the storm, "The rebel ship is escaping, Conentin will deal with them. Let's teach these close how oscillate they are." Kallus orders and the two walkers march at the older walker, "Boys this might be it, at least we'll go down fighting like a clone." Rex states as he pulls on his helmet, "I'm with you all the way, captain!" Greager states and Wolf lets out a battle cry and marches at the two walkers in full speed. Rex fires at the walkers and they fire back at the Republic walker. Getting a hit, then Rex heard a saber being ignited, then saw Mako jump on the gun and she stood ready for the walkers. "Mako?! What are you doing here?" he questions her. She looks at him, "Standing with my fellow freemen." she answers him, Rex smirks under his helmet.

The Phantom flew off as they escape, everyone hung their heads, "Kadan, you know better than anyone, they won't give up. This battle well be their last." Ezra tells him as Kadan was hesitated to turn back.

The Imperial walker fires again, but Mako deflected the blast from the walker, but then fires again, making her jump up and land on the cannon. The walker collapse on its knees, "Come on Wolf, it's just a scratch, keep coming forward, soldier! Come on!" Rex shouts and Wolf pulls the walker back on its feet and marches again. "Intensify forward firepower!" Kallus orders and the fires, but Mako deflects them. "I'm going for the legs! All four of them!" Wolf shouts, Mako jumps back onto the top as Wolf slams into the Walker the held Kallus in. "They've lost their minds!" he shouts as the walker shoves against the bigger one as the other fires at them, but Mako deflects the other one blasts. "We've been outflanked!" Rex shouts and turns the cannon then fires at the second tall walker. Wolf then makes the two feet of the tall walker raise off the ground. But the tall walker slams it feet back down and the smaller walker was raised up, making the cannon and Rex turn back to him, Mako grips onto the bars of left side the cannon seat as she held on tight.

~8~8~8~

The Phantom still makes it escape, "It's too bad about captain Rex, but at least you got the intel, I'll rendezvous with you shortly." Hera informs him, "Copy that." Kadan answers and the holo call ended. "Well what are you going to tell Ashoka, Rex was her friend, even though he was a clone." Ezra states. Kadan then rolls his eyes and sighs in defeat.

"I hate it when he's right." Kadan admits and then turns to the gang and they stood up as he did as well, "I've got my problems with clones, but I don't want those men to die." Kadan states and they smiles at him, but Leo looks around, "Wait, where's Mako?" asks and they look around as well, Ezra chuckles. "About that…" he starts. Then Kadan face-palms, "You've got to be kidding me!"

~8~8~8~

Rex fires at the tall walker, missing the neck, but then the alarm on the cannon goes off. "Greager, I lost power to the main cannon!" Rex shouts as he pulls off his helmet, "I know, I know! I'm working on it Captain, I'm working on it!" Greager shouts as he tries to get power to the main cannon.

Then Rex climbs out of the seat and stood on the cannon, "Come out and fight you, cowards!" Rex challenges them, "Finish them." Kallus orders and the blasters were pointed at him. Rex closes his eyes. "Rex, No!" Mako shouts. But then the taller walker was fired at, Rex opens his eyes and saw the Phantom fly under the tall walker. Then it flies over the other one as the back door opens and out falls. Kadan, Ezra with their saber ignited and Zeb, and the land on the walker's head. Kadan and Ezra started to slice open the hatch, "Just like the old days." Rex mutters as Mako exhales with relief as Zeb jumps down inside the walker.

"What was that?" one asks and Zeb leans in between them, chuckling a little, then slams their heads on the panel, knocking them out and then pushes them to the side, "Excuse me." Zeb states as he and Kadan took a seat in the chairs and then fires on the other Imperial walker. Making damage done to the armor, "Where's Conentin with my air support?!" Kallus questions as they were fired at again, Rex lost his balance and started to fall, "Rex!" Mako calls out, she disengages her saber as she pulls herself in the seat and grips his hand, stopping from falling. He looks up at her, "I got you!" she tells him. "Ah! Ah! Power restored!" Greager informs Rex as the screen was blue for a go. Mako turns and looks at the controls. "Mako!" Rex calls out and she looks back at him, "You can make this shot, I know you can." he assures her.

She nods at him, then turns and reaches out for the controls, she struggles at first, but grips the handle and looks up at the Imperial walker, aiming the gun. "Ba-boom," she states and presses the button, firing and hitting the neck. "Evacuate! Quick, make for the speeders!" Kallus orders and both the Imperial and Republic walkers came crashing down. The three look out at the wreckage, seeing Kallus on a speeder with one hanging on as the other was running after them.

Rex, Wolf, and Greager pull themselves up on the wreckage, then Rex and Wolf's help pull Mako up as well. Then the two clones look at each other. "We live to fight another day." Rex states and Wolf smirks "Don't we always." he states then Greager walks up to the two and places his hand on their shoulders. "Well, we do when you have a Jedi leading up," he states and the four look up at Kadan, Ezra and Zeb who were on top of the walker, the three clones saluted Kadan as Mako held her hand above her eyes and smiles at them. Then the three look up as the Ghost was hovering over them, Chopper was waving as Hera just smiles at him.

~8~8~8~

An Imperial shuttle flew out to the star destroyer and docks, trooper and Admiral Conentin waited for Lord Vader to step out, Conentin brush off his shuttle. The Shuttle touches down and the door opens. But instead of Lord Vader who steps out, it was Brother Inquisitor who was on the shuttle and walks down the ramp to the admiral, "Inquisitor, I'd thought Lord Vader was coming aboard, I wasn't aware that you-" he states after he looks behind Brother. "Lord Vader has sent me in his place." Brother informs him, "Well this unnecessary diversion may have compromised the success of Agent Kallus's mission. We much return." Conentin inform Brother, who walks past him.

But then Brother stops and looks over his shoulder at the Admiral, "I care not for your struggles. I will succeed where you and Kallus have failed." Brother informs him and walks off, Admiral was pretty annoyed with every Sith that steps onto his ship.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost was now back with the rebellion fleet, Kadan lectured Mako on her actions back in the Seallo system, but she knew he was angry because he was worried about her.

Then the Ghost crew walks into the hall and stops. Ashoka then turns to them as they were smiling at her. Then they moved out of the ways and Rex walks up in front and stood firm. "Commander," he states and Ashoka walks up to him as she was smiling, he smiles at her. "You got old." he states and she scoffs a little, "Had to happen sometime Rex," she tells him, then wraps her arms around him, surprising him a little, but he hugs her back. Then Mako and Ezra turns to Kadan and he nods at them. "I'm glad you're still alive," he tells her and she pulls out of the hug. "You too," she tells him.

He exhales, "I wouldn't be if it wasn't for these guys." he states and shows her the Ghost crew, "And this one wasn't giving them much of the choice." he adds in pointing at Mako, who shrugs with a smirk on her lips. Leo shoves her shoulder, she looks at him, smiles and shoves back a little and he wraps his arm around her shoulder and they look back at Ahsoka. "Thank you for trusting my friend," she tells him and Kadan scoffs a little. "It wasn't easy." Kadan states and Rex looks to the side, "It still not." he admits and Ashoka smiles, "Nothing worth doing ever is." she tells him and they walk through the hallway.


	4. Always Two There Are

_Chapter 5: Always Two There Are_

The Ghost was hook onto one of the Rebellion fleets. Rex and Zeb were playing the board game, Sabine was upgrading a panel, Chopper was next to her, Leto was napping in Sabine and Mako's cabin and Leo was sitting on the ladder, upgrading his blasters. Then Kadan, Ezra and Mako walk into the commons, "Let's end today's lesson with levitating Chopper." Kadan informs them, everyone looks at them "If I do, can I drop him?" Ezra asks and Chopper grumbles at them, Kadan looks at the little droid. "Sure," he answers and Chopper disapproved as Ezra was pump. "Haha!" Rex said as he beats Zeb again.

"Chalk another one up for the clone," he states and Zeb sighs, rubbing his head growls but then laughs. "Takes more than brawls to win this game, big guy." Rex informs him and Zeb chuckles, "Maybe I let you win, old guy." Zeb throws back at him and they look over as the three Jedi. Then Sabine leans close to Chopper, getting his attention, "Lock it down." she whispers to him, and he locks himself, Rex and Leo notice this as well. "Come on you two, together," he tells them, they both exhaled, then held out their hands and closes their eyes. Chopper chirps at them, "Focus, use the force, look through the force, lift Chopper up. Picture in your minds." he informs them as Chopper was shaking. They tried but then stop, Mako pants as she bent forward, her hands press against her knees.

"I can't! I… I can't do it." Ezra states as he hung his head, "Hey kid, while you and Mako are looking through the force, don't forget to look with your eyes too." Rex states and they both look at him. "The droid's got his feet lock down," he informs them and Ezra glares at Chopper as Sabine, Leo and Chopper laugh. Ezra rolls his eyes and Mako blew her hair out of her face as she was annoyed. "That's not fair!" Ezra complains as Mako stood up, "Real battles usually aren't." Kadan informs him as Mako sighs and crosses her arms. "The Jedi generals I served combined the force with their wits and it made them great warriors," Rex informs him as he stood proudly for himself. "Ezra and Mako got plenty of wits what they need is more discipline," he informs the clone as he walks up to them. Ezra rolls his eyes and looks at Mako as she was looking at him.

Then Hera walks into the room, "Well, you better let a soldier handle that." he states as the two Jedi in training walk to them and Hera looks at the two. "Excuse me?" Kadan questions him, "Sabine. I have a mission for you, Chopper and Leo. Thanks to Captain Rex, I found an old base where we'll be able to salvage much needed medical supplies." she informs them, showing them the datapad, then she turns to Zeb, who wasn't paying attention. "Zeb." she calls out, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Huh?" he asks him. "You should go too." she tells him and he sighs then stood up, "Better find the med supplies quick, Captain Wits here is about to need them." Kadan jokes dryly, making Rex laugh a little. "So there's where their lack of discipline comes from, hm?" Rex eyes Kadan. Who was insulted, "You're saying I lack discipline?" he questions, Hera rolls her eyes and left the room.

Leo holsters his blaster and climbs the ladder, "Yeah, that's exactly what I'd said." Rex states as electricity was flying at the two and none of the good kind. Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb followed after Leo. Ezra rolls his eyes and Mako sighs, "Here we go again." they both mutters, Kadan scoffs at Rex, "Funny, but a soldier's discipline can't compare to Jedi's." Kadan snaps at him as Zeb, Leo and Sabine entered the Phantom. "It takes far more discipline not to fight." Kadan throws at him and Mako's eyes the ladder. "Oh! So, you're just going to ask the Empire to lay down their weapons and give up?" Rex questions him. Mako nudge Ezra, he looks at her and nudges her head at the ladder, he looks at it and they look at each other and nod in agreement "No! That isn't what I meant!" Kadan throws at him as Mako and Ezra quickly climb up the ladder. "What I meant is Ezra and Mako got to learn to stay in the moment," he states as Rex watches then leave.

"You got it, you two?" Kadan asks as he turns to them and saw they were gone, then they look up the ladder "Hey! Ezra, Mako!" he calls up to them, but Ezra closes the hatch. "Hey, you two weren't assigned to this mission," Zeb states as he points at them, but Ezra smacks his hand away. "We assigned ourselves, we would rather face the dangers out there then get stuck in the crossfires in here," Ezra informs him. Mako nods, "You say that now." Sabine states as the Phantom pulls out. "Plus, it's really annoying when they talk about you as if you're not in the room," Mako adds and Leo places his hand on her shoulder, she looks at him and smiles at little. He smiles back at her as his heart beats for her, then they left for the abandon space station.

~8~8~8~

They flew until the came to the abandon republic base, Sabine flew around it as they look at it, "What is this place?" Ezra asks and Sabine looks over at him for a moment. "It's an old Republic medical station, abandon after the clone wars," she informs him then flew to the door.

Sabine then punches in the codes and the door opens, "Huh, what do you know, Rex's codes work." she states and flew inside. The Phantom touches down and they all step out, Chopper turns in his light as the others look around. Then he grumbles, Ezra and Mako look at him. "Oh come on, Chop. It's not so creepy, just dark." Ezra informs him as the droid points the light at him, "Nothing we can't handle." Ezra assures him and Mako sighs, "I really hate it when someone says that." she mutters and pulls out her saber and ignites it for light.

Sabine then turns on her light as Leo pulls out his, "Wait, you can actually understand that glorified heeping garbage can?" Zeb asks Ezra, who shrugs. "Yeah, sort of. I'm learning." Ezra answers and they walk up to the door. Sabine presses a button on the panel and the door did not respond, "Yep, I was afraid of this, no power." she states and shines the light at Zeb, who covers his eyes from the light "I'm on it." he tells her and forces the door opens and looks down the dark and wreck hallway. Then Chopper, Sabine, and Ezra walks through. Leo offers his hand to Mako, she took it and walks through the door and Zeb lets go. Then they walk through the hall and make a left, minding the wreck. Then Sabine kneels down and started to tag the wall. "Sabine, hurry up." Ezra calls out as Mako stops and walks next to her, "Need more light?" she asks, as she offers her saber, "Thanks, Mako." she states and the Jedi nods. But as Sabine finishes the tag, something from the shadows watches them. It clicks and flew off, then Mako looks over at the shadows. "Huh?" Sabine states as she stood up and shines her light. "Mako, do you sense anything?" Sabine asks her as the Jedi held out her saber.

"I'd thought I felt something…" she states as Sabine shines her light, "Hey." a voice calls out as one hand touches Sabine's shoulder and the other touches Mako's, making them jump a little. "Ah!" Sabine states as she turns and shines her light, Mako turns and ready herself. But they both relax as it was just Leo and Ezra, Mako exhales and lowers her saber. "Ezra!" Sabine snaps and walks for forward, Ezra sighs and follows her. "Sorry Leo, you startled me," Mako informs him as her heart was hammering from the surprise. But he nods with a smile, "It's alright, I spook you, so my fault." he tells her, she looks at him and back at the shadows. "Did you sense something?" he asks her. "Something, I'm not sure. But something is watching us," she tells him and follows after the two. Leo sighs and followed after Mako, back in the shadows, the little droid sent out a signal.

~8~8~8~

Then the six walk into the center, "Well, this is the command station or what's left of it." Sabine states as they look at the room, "It's… alright. I guess." Leo states Mako looks at the wreckage on the ground. "Charming," she mutters. Then Ezra leans against the center station, "This might make a good base for us." he states as Sabine was at the panel and took off her helmet. "No thanks, this place looks like it's about to fall apart," Sabine informs him as she places her helmet on the panel.

She then turns to Chopper, "Chopper." she calls out and he rolls up to the panel, "Power it up." she tells him, he did so and the whole station came alive. Ezra, Zeb, Leo and Mako look around as they were able to see now. "I didn't mean this whole station, I meant the control panel," she informs him, he just grumbles at her. "I hope this doesn't catch anyone's attention," Mako states as she disengages her saber, then placing back on her belt.

~8~8~8~

In a different sector, the Star destroyer, Brother was looking out the window as Conentin and Kallus look over at him, "These Mystics are unnecessary, I don't know what Lord Vader insist on sending them." Conentin complains as one of the officers notice something on the screen.

He then turns to the two, "Agent Kallus, I may have something." he states and the two look and walk over to him, "A major power surge at a disconsolation medical station. In sector 11, could be rebels." the officers informs them. "Could be anything, a malfunction or scavengers." Kallus suggest as he looks at Conentin, "No." Brother said the two look at him as he was right behind them.

"I sense those we seek," he informs them. "One of your disturbances I assume?" Kallus asks him, "Very well. Admiral set a course for this medical station." Kallus orders. "Your assistance is unnecessary, Agent Kallus. I shall go alone," he informs them and walks off. Kallus and Conentin exchange looks.

~8~8~8~

Back at the station, Sabine looks through the files. "Okay Chopper shut everything else expect for this terminal." Sabine orders him, then he shuts the power down, "And we're back in the dark once more." Mako mutters as she crosses her arms. Chopper just grumbles at her as Sabine turns to them, "Hm. Got the inventory files, but must are corrupted unreadable. I can't tell where the med supplies are or if they even exist." she informs them, Leo walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder and assures her, she smiles at him grateful that he was trying to cheer her up.

"So change of plans then, Chopper stays here and repairs the files while we search for the supplies." Ezra states and ignites his saber, Mako rolls her eyes and did the same with her saber, "It's worth a try, I guess." Sabine states and pulls on her helmet and they walks down hall, Mako stops and turns to Chopper, who was leaning out looking at them, "If you run into trouble, contact us." she informs him, he chirps at her and she walks after the other, disappearing around the corner, Chopper then heard something, making him grumble and shake.

The five walk through the hall with Ezra and Mako in the lead, lighting the way, "Why don't you use those Jedi powers to use finding the medical supply so we can get out of here?" Zeb asks the two Mako look at him, "It's more complicated than that, Zeb. We use the force to find living beings, not medicine." she reminds him, "You found out about that probe droid in the Phantom and it's not living." he informs her, she sighs. "Yeah, still don't know how I did that," she admits. "Mako is right Zeb, it doesn't work like that Zeb. We don't need our Jedi powers to find them before you do." Ezra states and Zeb locks his eyes on Ezra as Mako sighs in annoyance. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Zeb questions as they came to a stop. Ezra turns to him disengaging his saber "Well, generally it means we're more perspective, we can think our feet and we're faster." Ezra informs him.

Then Mako held up her hands, "Leave me out of this Ezra." she tells him and steps away from the two as Zeb felt insulted. "Really?" he questions, ready to pounce, then Leo places his hands on Zeb's shoulder. "It's not worth it Zeb," Leo informs him. Then Sabine steps in. "Look, I don't care which one of you finds them first as long as you find them," she informs him. "I'll find them first," Ezra states and ran off. "This isn't worth it." Mako mutters to herself as she walks with Sabine, "Zeb, listen to me. It's not worth it." Leo tries to talk sense into him. "Cocky kid, gonna run right pass them." Zeb states, "Zeb, Zeb. Nononono and he's gone." Leo states as he throws up his arms, watching Zeb run.

He sighs and follows them, rubbing the back of his neck. But unaware to them, they walk right pass the medical supplies that Hera sent them to pick up. Ezra and Zeb ran through the hall and makes a right. But Ezra ran pass a few stack crates and pushes them and they tumble onto Zeb, knocking him down as Sabine, Mako, and Leo walk into the scene. "So not fair!" Zeb complaints and Ezra chuckles. "Fights rarely are. Next time keep your head down and you won't get hit." Ezra informs him as he turns to walk, but smacks his forehead right on a beam that was leaning against the wall from the ceiling. He landed on his back and then shields his eyes from Sabine's light as she was standing over him. "You were saying?" she questions him and Mako rubs the bridge of her nose. "I swear out of the three of you, Leo's the only one with sense," Mako states and walks forward, walking around Zeb then steps over Ezra and ducks under the beam.

Leo felt his heart race at her words and blushes. He scratches the back of his head and chuckles.

~8~8~8~

Chopper works on restoring the files on the terminal, grumbles to himself, bu then heard an echo. He then moves to the hallway and shines his light. He grumbles again and his echo responded, so he investigated the mystery echo that was repeating his words.

He wanders through the halls and looks down another hall, he chirps. The echo answers and something scurry along the floor at the end of the hall, so he went down further into the hall and grumbles. The echo answers, but it came from behind him, Chopper turns and saw nothing was there.

He then turns back and looks down the hall, seeing nothing but he looks even more, but then heard something right behind him, he turns and there was this little droid with a red-eye right in front of him. Chopper screams in fright, but it was then cut off as the little droid shocks him. Disabling Chopper as the astord droid was laying on his back. The droid then started mess with Chopper's vocals, mimicking him.

~8~8~8~

The five walk through the hall until Ezra comm went off. They then stop "It's Chopper." Ezra informs them and pulls up his comm. "Say again, you need help?" Ezra asks him "What's going on?" Sabine asks and Ezra looks at him. "I don't know, Chopper said he needed help," Ezra answers her. Leo then places his hands on his hips and Mako disengages her saber and places it back on her belt. "Well, we better get back up to the command center," Sabine states and went to walk past him.

But Ezra stops her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "How about a shortcut?" he asks and they look up at the vents. Mako sighs and jumps up, grabbing onto the edge and pulls herself in, Ezra followed her up. "Can't we go back the way we came?" Zeb asks him as Ezra looks down at them, "That'll take too long and Chopper's in trouble." Ezra informs them, Leo sighs and looks a Zeb, who in return looks at him, "Give me a boost, buddy?" he asks and Zeb sighs.

He boosted up Leo and then Sabine and they crawled through the vents, but Zeb was having a bit of trouble getting into the vents. "Um… hang on, I can't get through. Okay, that's uncomfortable." Zeb whines to himself.

~8~8~8~

Ezra then pushes a vent shaft out of the way as they were up in the halls, "Chopper!" Ezra calls out as he pulls himself out and helps Sabine out, Leo pulls himself out as well and helps Mako out too, then they ran down the hall. "Chopper, where are you?" Ezra calls out and they were now at a three-way hall, they then heard Chopper chirping, the looks into the hall, but saw a shadow figure and a red light. "Chopper?" Sabine asks. But the small droid reveals itself.

"What is that?" Ezra asks, "It looks like a probe droid." Sabine guesses and Leo's eyes widen. "It's a copy droid." he clarifies when the shadow figure held out her arm to the little droid and it climbs up her arm to her shoulder, "My pet told me you were here. I've been searching for you for some time." the masked figure informs them and they were confused "A bounty hunter?" Ezra asks him, "A smuggler?" Leo throws out and the masked woman laughs a little, "Guess again." she tells them and ignites her saber, making them gasp and take a step back, then Ezra and Mako ignites their sabers as well.

She steps closer to them, "You're an Inquisitor." Mako states and Leo looks at her, "Oh Good, I don't have to explain it to you." Sister informs them as three more copy droids appear from behind her. "So, you know what come next." she states, "Run." Sabine orders, then she and Leo fires at her as they make a run for it. But they ran into the next hall and fought off the copy droids. Then Mako and Ezra charge at Sister, leaving Leo and Sabine to deal with the droids. She blocks the two incoming attack and shoves them back. Then activates her double bladed saber and makes it spin, "Like Kadan said, never always a fair fight." Ezra states and Mako shrugs, "Eh, true fact." she agrees and they both charge again.

Sabine and Leo fire at the droids, but then one pins down Sabine's hand, "Hey! Back off!" Leo shuts and fires at it, making it let her go, "Thanks!" Sabine tells him and they fired at them more. Mako and Ezra dodge Sister swings and she kicks Ezra back as Mako jumps back and lands next to Ezra. "We need to find Zeb and Chopper," Sabine informs them, Ezra sat up rubbing his head. "Yeah, that way," he said and points at the hall behind them and run for it. But then stop as Brother was in front of them and ignites his saber. "Not what we were looking for." Leo states and they turns the other way around. "How many of these guys are there?!" Ezra questions "Two!" Leo answers. Sister looks at Brother and continues to follow the Rebels.

The four came to a close door and Sabine started to hot-wire the panel as Mako and Ezra stood ready. Then Sister came into view as the door was then opened. "Go, go, go, go!" Sabine shouts and they ran for it. But Sister held out her hand as the two droids flew out. Mako gasp as she suddenly stops and the droids grab a hold of her ankles, making her hit the floor and she was then dragged back. The three stop and saw her being drag. "No!" they shout and ran back for Mako. The Jedi sat on her knee and shook one droid off her arm, "Sabine, Leo Ezra, go run! Find Zeb and Chopper and run!" she shouts and thrust her saber into the panel making the doors close and the three smack against it. "No Mako!" Ezra shouts as he bangs his fists against the door.

Mako then stood on her feet and faces Sister, but the Inquisitor had her press against the wall. "Such a noble act. Just like a Jedi." Sister states as Brother walk into view and Mako struggles against her as her droids pin her arms down. "What can I say? It's in my blood." Mako throws back at her. Then Sister took Mako's saber from her. "But not strong enough," Sister informs her ad Brother jumps at them, going in to kill Mako, but Sister stops him. "No surprise to see you here," she informs him. "The kill is mine!" Brother argues with her, but she turns to him and sighs. "You are shortsighted," she states as Mako struggles against the three droids. "We will use the girl as bait to draw in the others. Now find the smuggler." Sister informs Brother. "No!" Mako protested and then the two droids let go of Mako's arms and she rubs her wrist as Brother walks off with the two droids.

Then Mako looks at Sister who was right on her face, "You and I are going to have a talk and maybe if you're good…" Sister states and then caress Mako's cheek, "Some of your friends well survive." she states and Mako glares at her.

~8~8~8~

Sabine, Leo, and Ezra ran through the halls to outrun the Inquisitors and to find their Lasat friend. "Zeb!" Sabine calls out, but they stop as he was still in the same places they left him, "Zeb." Sabine whines, "Really bubby?" Leo mutters as the three ran up to him, "Grab his legs." Sabine orders, the two nod at her and Leo grabs on leg and Ezra grabs the other as Sabine wraps her arms around Zeb's waist. "I don't wanna die this way! I'm the last of my kind!" Zeb whines. "Okay and pull!" she shouts and they jerk him out and hit the ground.

They groan and stood up, "What's going on? I heard blasts." Zeb asks them as the three were panting, "They got Mako!" Ezra informs him, then Zeb looks at him. "Who's got, Mako?" Zeb asks as he was now concerned. "Inquisitors, two of them!" Sabine throws in and Zeb sighs, "One was bad enough, we need to get Kadan." Zeb states as he started to walk but Leo cuts him off. "No, if we send out a signal we can very well compromise the fleet, we have to save her ourselves." Leo informs him and Zeb looks down at him, "And how do you propose we do that?" Zeb asks him and Leo was stumped, "I'm still working out the kinks. But right now, Ezra, Sabine, get back to the Phantom, We're no good to Mako of we call get captured." he informs then, the Ezra grips Leo's coat. "You save her, you hear me, save her." Ezra begs him and Leo nods, "You have my word." Leo promises Ezra nods and lets go of his coat. "Ezra come on," Sabine tells him and the two ran back to the Phantom.

~8~8~8~

Back at the command center, Mako was sitting on the ground leaning against the center terminal with her hand's cuff and Sister was above her, swing Mako's saber as the Jedi was looking the other way. Then Sister steps down and kneels in front of her, "You handle a lightsaber well, apprentice." she states, but Mako didn't answer or look at her. "Are you going to give me the silent treatment forever?" she questions her, Mako scoffs. "Can't blame me, I don't speak to people while they're wearing a mask to hid themselves from the world." Mako answers. Then the Sister's mask moves away from her face and Mako finally looks at her.

"You are very sharky, you know that?" Sister questions her, Mako scoffs again, "What can I say, I learn from the best." she throws at her, Sister smirks at her. "You have great potential, perhaps it is I who can teach you something as your Master never achieve the rank of Jedi knight, did he?" Sister questions her, as she sat in the chair and the little droid jumps over to Sister's shoulder. Mako looks away, "So, he didn't need that rank when he took down one of you, now did he? So I'll stick with that Master instead." Mako throws back at her. "Yes, the death of the grand Inquisitor was a surprise to all. But did does present the rest of us with… new opportunities." Sister informs her as she ignites Mako's saber and points it at Mako, who wasn't afraid of Sister.

Mako just stars into Sister's corrupted eyes, "There are many hunting you now. All content on killing you, the other apprentice and your Jedi master." she tells her, getting into Mako's face, but the Jedi showed no fear, "Does that frighten you?" she asks her and Mako glares at her, "If you wanted me dead, you would have done it by now." she informs her in a low threatening tone. Then Sister moves away from her, "Kill you? I have no plans to kill you." Sister states and held out her hand, "Yet." she answers and curls her fingers a little and Mako glares at her.

~8~8~8~

Brother walks through the halls with the two droids follow him. But he then stops with a hall on his left and looks down it and smirks. "Your thoughts and feelings for the girl betray you," he states as Zeb and Leo were at the end and hiding behind crates. Zeb looks over at Leo and saw the Smuggler ready himself with the trigger in his hand, Brother walks through the hall towards them, aware of the detonators that were scattered on the crates, be then he heard them go active and stops.

"Come on," Zeb whispers at Leo and he presses the button, but nothing happened. "It's not working," Leo whispers as he presses it again. But Brother uses the force and pulls the detonators off the crates as they were now ready to go off. "Run!" Leo shouts and they did so as Brother threw them threw them at the two. Then they go off with a bang, making Zeb fly into the room and Leo smack against the wall and collapse to the ground, out cold from the impact as Zeb was to pass out from the explosion. Brother and the two droids walk into the room as Brother had his saber ignited. But he stops and looks at the two. Then disengages the saber placing it back on his back, walks over to Leo and pulls the man over his shoulder, making him drop the trigger and swung the man over his shoulder. "The other is yours, do as you will," he informs the two and walks off.

The two droid then headed into the room as Zeb was now regaining consciousness, one he was fully awake and aware he then peeks out saw the two droids coming in. he then hid and tried to stay conceal, but one of them found him and jumps at him. Zeb catches the thing in his hands, but the droid shocks him, making Zeb scream out in pain. Then Zeb throws it at the wall and the droid stops himself, Zeb then steps out and eyes it as the droid came off the wall, but then the other droid takes him by surprise and jumps on his head, Zeb shouts and tries to pull it off and the other jumps on Zeb's wrist, Zeb shouts and smashes it against the wall, destroying it, then Zeb turns and smashes the other one on the crate with his head.

Making him dizzy for a second, but then he notices the Imperial symbol on the crate, and brushes the destroyed droid off it, "Oh, now I find the supplies." he mutters and pulls the crate out of the room, he looks around seeing neither Brother nor Leo in sight, but then he saw the trigger that Leo was once holding, laying on the ground. "Oh no," Zeb mutters as he best friend slash little brother was now captive of the Inquisitors.

~8~8~8~

Sister sat in the as Mako was glaring at her, "Why can you not just cooperate?" Sister questions her as she moves her hand and Mako grunts as she resisted Sister's control. "Why do you compel me to inflict pain?" Sister questions her as she probes deeper into Mako's mind. Mako growls and then opens her eyes, Sister looks at the fire in Mako's eyes and pushes against Sister's controls, making the Inquisitor struggle. "You… you're angry with my master. You wanted to be the Grand Inquisitor… no, it goes deeper, you wanted to be the Sith Lord, you can't as long as Lord Vader holds the title." Mako snaps back at her and Sister releases her control on Mako.

Making the Jedi paint and she hunches forward. "Impressive, you are more strong in the force then I anticipated." Sister states then get out of the chair and lean in close next to Mako, "I can make all the pain stop, just tell me where your friends are." Sister offers her, then Mako leans back and looks at her, "Unlike you, I know when to shut up, I've been sitting here for 10 full minutes and all I hear is you talking, it's rather annoying to listen to." Mako snaps back at her and Sister caress her chin, Mako just jerks her chin out of Sister's touch, then the Inquisitor stood, "You hide your fear well, poor baby, if only you have the power to protect your friends." she states and folds her arms behind her back. "Now who's the one that's shortsighted." Mako throws back at her. Making Sister chuckle "You have spirit, I will give you that, but sadly there is one no left to teach you to channel that spirit." Sister said and turns her back to her. "The Jedi of old are dead." she tells her, "Are you sure of that?" Mako questions her and Sister looks over her shoulder at her.

"We know about Ashoka Tano," Sister informs her and Mako look at her as she confused. "Ashoka whatta?" Mako asks as she arches her eyebrow. Sister sighs at her sad attempt. "As beautiful as you are." she states and Mako looks at her, "Huh?" she mutters as Sister ignites her saber, "I need you alive, but that doesn't mean in one peace," he tells her and Mako glare at her. "Now, where's Askoha Tano and Orion Firebreather?" Sister questions her and Mako kept her mouth shut.

~8~8~8~

Zeb ran through the hall with the supplies under his arms but then stops as he saw Chopper laying on the ground deactivated. "Chopper!" Zeb calls out and walks over to him, "What they do to you?" Zeb asks as he then kneels down, then slams his on the droid, making him come back online, Chopper grumbles as Zeb pulls him back up. Then the droid went into karate mode, then stops as he saw Zeb and chirps at him.

"You know I don't understand what you're saying." Zeb reminds him and Chopper just chirps at him again. "Ah, just come with me, We need your help." Zeb informs him as he stood up and pulls the supplies back under his arm, Chopper just laughs at him, "Well you just be quiet?!" Zeb snaps at him and they started to walk through the hall, "We need your help." Zeb reminds him and Chopper just grumbles at him.

~8~8~8~

Mako still kept her mouth shut about Ashoka, "I've already told you, I don't know where my dad is or if he's even alive!" Mako snaps at her and Sister point her blade at Mako's throat. "Stop lying and tell me!" Sister snaps at her, and Mako rolls her eyes, "You people get dumber and dumber as you keep coming." Mako mutters to herself, Sister went to snap at her again but then they look over as Brother shoves a fully awake Leo forward, who just looks annoyed at him. But then Brother shoves him again and Leo crashes down next to Mako and looks at him with concern. "What has the girl revealed?" Brother asks Sister, "Nothing I wish to share." she answers him and Mako looks at Brother. "She means nothing," she answers and Sister glares at her. "Contact your Rebel friends and bring them here, that's all I ask," Sister informs her.

Mako looks at her and then thinks to herself, "Let me this about that, Um no." she answers her. "Contact your friends." Sister orders her again, Mako glares at her, "I'm not talking to you anymore, you're so annoying." Mako snaps back at her then looks at her friend, "Leo what happened to the others?" she asks him, "Don't worry, Ezra and Sabine are safe, but Zeb and I tried to fight back, but he didn't make it." Leo answers and lowers his head in shame, Mako shook her head, "No… he can't be…" she mutters in shock. "But he is, you're friend is dead." Sisters inform her and Mako look away.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Phantom, Zeb handed Sabine and Ezra the supplies and took his bo-rifle, and walks back to the door and Chopper chirps at him, making the Lasat stop and look at him. "You are mocking me right?" Zeb asks him and Chopper chirps in agreement, then Zeb sighs, "I can never tell." he sighs and Sabine looks at him, "Everyone seems to know everyone else to know where thing these days. Truth is, none of us stand a chance going in, together or alone. Much less with you." Zeb states and Chopper sighs at him and Ezra then looks at Zeb.

"If we leave this space station, we may never see Mako or Leo ever again, I came here with them and I won't leave without them." he states and the two smile at him, "Then what's your plan, Boss?" Ezra asks and Zeb looks at him and smirks.

~8~8~8~

Mako and Leo glare at the Inquisitor, then Mako's comm went off. " _Hello, Spectre 8 come in,_ " Zeb said on the other line and the two look at her comm then at each other. " _Hello come in, this is Commander Meiloorun._ " Zeb informs her and the caught on, "Answer him." Brother orders them, "Um… Commander Meiloorun, yes. Yes, I can hear you." Leo answers him, " _You miss your check-in. Am I correct in assuming that the mechanic difficulties have your craft stranded again and you're in need of help with repairs?_ " Zeb asks them and Mako eyes Sister.

"Answer him." she tells her and Mako look back at the comm, "Commander, we can handle it, no need for you or the others," Mako informs her, then Sister points her saber at Mako, making the Jedi eye her and the blade move closer to her neck. "No, wait, Commander, we-we change our mind. We could use some help. Being Kadan and… you better bring Ashoka too." Leo informs Zeb and Sister move her saber from Mako's neck. " _Very well, meet you in Bay Six. And don't worry, we'll fix everything, just keep your chin up and it will all be fine._ " Zeb informs them and ends the call.

Mako and Leo eye each other wonder what Zeb meant by, Chin up.

~8~8~8~

The Four walk through the hall and Brother shove Leo to make him walk faster. "Once we have the others, we'll dispose of them both. Very slowly." sister informs then as she opens the door to bay six and they walk inside, the force field went up and the doors open.

They then stop and waited, "Chin up? Chin up, what does that even mean?" Mako whispers to herself then looks up, seeing the Phantom with Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra inside, Zeb waves at her, "Oh." she whispers then looks at Leo, she clears her throat and he looks at her. "What?" he asks her and she nudges her head up, with her eyebrows, Leo looks at her then looks up, seeing the Phantom. Zeb gave him a thumbs up. Then two look at one another and Mako turns and saw the droid was looking at her, "What are you looking at?" Mako snaps at it and it looks up at the Phantom, then taps its master's shoulder and she looks up as well and so did Brother. Then Zeb pulls the Phantom off the ceiling and turns it right side up. "Go!" Leo shouts and he and Mako ran over to the side, Zeb then aims blasters and fires at the Inquisitor, who deflected the blasts.

Mako stops and looks at her saber on Sister's belt then reaches out through the force. The saber then pulled off Sister's belt and flew into Mako's hands, she ignites it, then flips it, cutting her hands free and drew out her other saber and ignites it. Sister glares at the girl, but Zeb swung the Phantom in front of them as he stills fires at the Inquisitors, then the back opens, "Come on! Hurry!" Sabine shouts, Mako disengages her sabers, placing them back on her belt and she and Leo ran and jumps into the Phantom. Then Zeb started to fly for their escape, but the two use the force and make them stop in mid-air. The four look at the two. "Not good!" both Ezra and Mako states and Sister makes the doors close. "Leo, Sabine!" Mako calls out and they both fire at the Inquisitors, but Brother lets go and deflects their blast. "I can't hold this by myself." Sister snaps at Brother.

Then an idea hits Mako. "Ezra together. Focus on other Inquisitor." Mako orders and they both held out their hands and lift Sister up in the air, she flares around as she lost concentration. Then two then let go. "Yes!" Mako cheers, "Go go go go go!" Ezra shouts and the back closes and they flew out just in time as the door was now close. Sister hits the floor with a grunt, then stood up as she was now angry.

They flew away from the station and they started to relax, "Thanks for coming back for us." Leo tells him, "It was all Zeb's idea." Sabine informs them as she and Ezra sat down, then Mako and Leo walks up to him, "Good plan Zeb." Mako tells him, but she scoffs, "It wasn't a big deal, but I did save both of you and got some medical supplies, by myself." Zeb states and Chopper grumbles at him and they look at Chopper, "Yeah you help to Chopper." Zeb tells him and Chopper chirps as he was proud of himself. Then Mako and Leo looks back at Zeb, "But you had the medical supplies, you could have taken off and save yourself the trouble." Leo tells him and Zeb looks at him as if he was an idiot. "Really, come on Leo, after the death of my people and your parents, I promise I won't leave you alone ever again and I stuck to that promise and besides we're brothers aren't we." Zeb reminds him and Leo smiles. "Yeah, we are." Leo states and they both fist bump each other. Mako smiled at the two, adoring their brotherly bond they shared.

~8~8~8~

They then arrive back at the fleet and hooks the Phantom back into the Ghost as Kadan had finished beating Rex at the board game. "I win," Kadan tells him and Leto shook his head at him then watches Hera work on something with the datapad from her shoulder. Rex chuckles a little, "Looks like you can be discipline when you set her mind to it." Rex informs him, but it confused Kadan a little.

"What, what are you trying to say you're teaching me a lesson?" Kadan questions as Leto and Hera try not to laugh, "There are many ways to win a victory." Rex informs him with a wink. "I'm not sure I like you more or less now." Kadan states and then the hatch to the Phantom opens up, making Rex looks up the ladder. "Speaking of lack of discipline." Kadan states as Mako slides down and Ezra followed her. "Ezra, Mako. We need to talk." he informs then as Leo then Sabine slide down, "Yeah we do, about the two Inquisitor we just fought on the medical station." Mako informs him, surprising the three. "Inquisitors?" Kadan answers as Leto too was surprise, "Yeah, two. But we were lucky enough to survive thanks to Zeb." Leo answers as Zeb climbs down the ladder with the supplies. "Without him, I don't know what the Inquisitors would have done to Mako and Leo." Sabine throws out.

"Well done soldier." Rex congrats him, but Zeb places the supplies down, "It was a group effort. Those Inquisitors are a nasty business." Zeb states as he rubs his head and looks at his friend. "Kadan, why didn't you tell us there were more of them?" Zeb asks him, but Kadan shook his head as he couldn't answer them, "You didn't know." Mako states as Hera walks up to Kadan. "Commander Sato is going to need a full report on this," she informs as Kadan sat down on the table. "Well, we did get the medical supplies, some of them." Ezra states and Hera places her hand on his shoulder. "Well, that's good news. I'll meet you six on the command deck," she tells them, they nod at her and head for the airlock.

But Mako stops in the door as the others walk off and she looks at her master. "Kadan, they knew about Ashoka and my dad," she tells him and he looks at her. "I'll tell her." he tells him and Mako didn't want to keep secrets from him "And there's something else too," she states and they look at her. "When that Inquisitor was trying to mind probe me, I felt her anger towards you, I saw her desires and her fear for this Darth Lord we face on Lothal," she tells him and Kadan nods. "I see." he states and she looks at him, "Head to the command deck and I'll tell Ashoka what happened," Kadan tells her, Mako nods and walks off. "Did you know there were more than one?" Hera asks him, Kadan looks at her and shook his head.

Leto chirps sadly as he laid on Hera's shoulder, "No I didn't." he answers then looks at the clone, "Do you think Ashoka know?" he asks him and Rex hums to himself, "I honestly don't know." Rex answers him and Kadan looks away. "We really have no idea what we're up against," he states and Hera hugs him, Leto ran over to Kadan's shoulder and lays on it as he tries to comfort him, Chopper hums to himself.

What was going to happen to the fleet and the Ghost and what was in store for them in the awaiting future?


	5. Brothers of The Broken Horn

Chapter 6: Brothers of _the Broken Horn_

On a civilized planet, the Ghost was in a bay as Ezra were in a lesson with Rex in blaster training, Rex walks over at him. They look up at him and return to blasting the helmet as Chopper kept moving around. "Aim then fire," Rex informs then and Ezra looks up at him. "Rex, I bet sometimes even you miss," Ezra tells him as Kadan walks up to them as he was holding Mako's arm. "Speaking of, you're missing Jedi training which is now, remember," Kadan informs him Mako sighs. "As Mako is missing blaster training," Rex informs him as he crosses his arms and looks at Kadan.

Mako rolls her eyes as Kadan lets her go and she stood next to Ezra, who stood up and turns to him. "You know, we can't be in two places at once," Ezra argues with them as Mako crosses her arms and Chopper rolls out from behind the crates. "As a soldier, you're gonna have to learn to prioritize," Rex informs them. "Yeah, we'll they're not soldiers, they're Jedi." Kadan reminds him and Mako scoffs and looks the other way. "Yeah, well what if we don't want to be either," she mutters, Chopper chirps as he drops the helmet and both Kadan and Rex looks at her and Ezra as they look away from them.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kadan asks then, but Mako turns away from him, "Never mind." she mutters. Then Sabine ran out. "Hey practice squad. Hera called a meeting, attendance is mandatory." she informs then and ran back inside. "Let's go." Mako tells Ezra, who have Rex his blaster back and they ran for the Ghost. "So, what's bothering them?" Rex asks Kadan who shrugs at him, "I don't know this is new." Kadan answers and they walk to the Ghost.

~8~8~8~

Everyone gathers in the commons as Commander Sato was on the line. " _As we speak, the Frozen planet of Rin is facing an energy crisis. When they supply of fuel cells are gone, the settlements will not be able to power their heaters they need to survive._ " he informs them. "They're freeze down there." Sabine states as Leto chirps in agreement from Leo's shoulder. "Since we're on Gerale, we should check out the blackmarket." Ezra throws out, "Ezra makes a point, it's a most likely chance the cells will be there." Mako throws in. "Bound to be generators or something we can get our hands on." Kadan states. " _See what you can find, without delay._ " Sato tells them and ended the call. Then Hera and Sabine stood up. "Gear up everyone, time to go make friends with the locals." she tells them and they walk to the door.

But Hera stops Mako and Ezra, "Except you, Speatre 7, Speatre 8. I ask you to clean the iron scorning off the Phantom's exhaust board, twice." Hera reminds them as Kadan stay behind as well, "But we had Jedi practice and blaster practice." they both answer her, "Well, now you have scrubbing practice." she informs them and Chopper laughs as he went to leave, but Hera looks over at him, "What are you laughing at? uh-uh, you're gonna help them." she informs him and walks off, Chopper grumbles to himself as he turns back. Then Kadan looks at the two. "We'll discuss this later?" he asks them, "Can't wait for that." Ezra states, "Super." Mako states at the same time as they both roll their eyes and they watch Kadan leave.

~8~8~8~

Ezra, Mako and Chopper were on top of the Ghost working on the Phantom as Ezra watches the gang leave without them. He then steps up and sat down on the ledge, Mako walks over and sat down next to him, Chopper grumbles at them. "It's clean the Ghost, lightsaber training, blaster training." Mako whines and hunch forward on her legs with a sighs. "I feel you Mako." Ezra tells her and places his hand on her back.

Chopper grumbles at them, "I kinda miss the old days, when everything was simple." Ezra states and Mako nods, "I'll admit, I miss those day as well, when only Lothal knew me, but now the entire galaxy knows me now." she confess and Chopper just chirps at them as he cleans the Phantom. Then the an alarm went off, getting Chopper to stop and the two look at him, "A distress signal?" they both asks and turn up, turning to Chopper and he plays the signal. "From who?" Ezra asks, " _This is the Broken Horn…"_ the message states, "The Broken Horn?" Ezra states, then Mako snaps her fingers, "That Viszago's ship." she answers and Ezra nods at her, "Okay, look. Someone's in distress and if there's one thing we learn from Kadan…" Ezra states and looks at Mako who was smirking at him. "Is that we always help those in need." she states and the three ran back inside and climbs into the Ghost and Mako took the controls to the Phantom.

Chopper grumbles at them as Mako started up the Phantom, "Well lets go see what Viszago wants." Ezra tells him as he took his seat, "Plus I owe him a favor, and if I help him, that makes us even." Mako informs him, Chopper grumbles at her and she looks at him, annoyed. "Yes, I know how to fly. I flew the Phantom before and not to mention the even flew the Ghost. I pretty sure what I'm doing." Mako informs him and then detaches the Phantom from the Ghost and flew out, Chopper grumbles at her. She shook her head, "I'm going to ignore you now." She tells the droid and concentrated on piloting, Ezra laughs a little, Chopper looks at him, "Don't worry Chop, she'll speak to you… within hours." Ezra informs him and Chopper did not like hearing that.

~8~8~8~

They flew out of orbit of the planet and Chopper grumbles at them, "No, we are not running away from our problems. We're simply helping someone with their problems. There's a difference." Ezra informs him Chopper grumbles in disagreement but then they were now seeing Vizsago's ship, "Well, there it is." Mako states as Ezra leans over her. "I wonder what happened?" Ezra questions and Mako send a communication call to the ship. "Viszago. Hello, Viscater Viszago do you read me?" Mako asks through the come and no answer was hear.

Mako then ends the call, Chopper grumbles at them. "Well, of course, we're going to board the ship," Ezra answers him then leans in close to Mako. "We're going to board the ship, right?" he asks her, she looks at him, "Of course what kind of questions is that?" she tells him and Ezra pulls back and chuckles "Just checking." he tells her and Chopper laughs at him, making Ezra glare at him, "Quiet you." Ezra points as Mako flew in and locks the Phantom onto the airlock.

Mako opens the door and she walks inside, followed by Ezra, who had on his helmet and Chopper. Then walk down the hall, "Viszago must be in trouble, why else wouldn't he answer his comm." Ezra states, "Or the fact a distress signal was sent from his ship. He's defiantly in trouble." Mako adds in and they both walk through the door, but it was suddenly close right in Chopper's face as he hits his face right into it. Chopper then pulls back and growls, but then stops as he heard a loud clicking sound. He turns and then started to follow the sound.

But then he passes a hallway, then stops, and moves back as he looks at the very interesting cargo that Viszago had on his ship.

~8~8~8~

Mako and Ezra continued to walk through the hallway, looking around and being on alert. Ezra paid too much attention to his surroundings that as he turns the corner, he then bumps into something, he gasps as then falls onto the ground and readied his saber. "It's okay Ezra, they're deactivated," Mako said, calming him down. Ezra looks and saw she was right. He lowers his saber and Mako helps him to his feet. "You're right, they've been shut off, but why?" Ezra asks and Mako looks down the hall.

Then looks at him, "Well, let's go and find out." she tells him then moves around the droids, Ezra open his visor and followed Mako as she reach the cockpit. The door opens and they step inside to hear the music of a cantina and someone, working under the panel or repair from the looks of it. "Viszago, Viszago is that you?" Mako calls out as they step closer. But the old man pulls himself up and the two jump back, "Not exactly." he answers them as they were on alert. The man dust himself off and looks at the two. "Well, hello there." he said to them and they exchange looks. The man then turns off the music, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hando Ohnaka. Proud owner of this fine and currently inoperative vessel." Hando informs them as electricity courses over the panel. "Where's Viszago, this is he's ship." Ezra asks him as he lowers his blaster saber. "Ah! You both know Viszago, well then we have two beautiful friends. Yes, it was his ship, but we were enjoying a friendly game of Sabacc and it… well now it is my ship." he informs them and Mako shutters at the memory of the game Sabacc she was witness to and lost to. "Eh… Viszago bet his ship?" Ezra questions as he lowers his blaster.

Mako was skeptical, "Right after his droids which are also mine, look." he said and pulls out their power control. "I turn them on." he said and press a button and they came on, making Ezra point his blaster at them, "And I turn them off." he said again, pressing a button again and they power off. Ezra turns to Hando as he places their power control on his belt. "Yeah, I guess that can happening." Ezra agrees and he places his blaster on his belt as Mako places her hands on her hips. "You know about me, but who are you?" Hando asks them, Ezra pulls off his helmet and looks at Mako, then at Hando again, "Uh… Lando Calrissian." Ezra answers him and Mako shot him a look as if it was insane. "Lando. So at last I get to meet the Semi-famous Lando Calrissian." Hando states as he had his arm on Ezra's shoulders. Mako walk with them to the panel. "A tab younger then I pictured, but to be so young and to fly to my rescue. Proves you must be the scandal I've heard of." Hando states, patting Ezra's shoulder and Mako arch her eyebrow at him and pulls one of her hands off her hip. "Rescue? We came because Viszago sent out a distress signal." Mako states and Hando slides over to her. "And who is this fine creature?" he asks her.

Ezra looks at them, "Belle Moonwalker." she answers him, Hando smirks at her and took her hand, "A pleasure, my lady." he states and kisses her hand. "I'm sure." she said as she wasn't fazed at his flirting and took her hand back. "Yeah, she's my… servant, follows me wherever I go." Ezra throws out Hando looks at him and laughs, "Got yourself a servant! Brilliant!" he states with a laugh, then turns away, Mako shot a glare at Ezra as he shrugs at her. "Well I am pretty good at what I do." Ezra states and Hando chuckles to him, "Pretty good… are you looking for a crew, who knows, Hando is hiring." he offers them and Mako arch her eyebrow, "Uh, we already have a crew." Ezra states as he scratches the back of his head, as Mako looks around "Speaking of which, where'd our droid run off to?" Mako asks. "You lost your crew, I lost my crew thanks to the Empire." Hando states and turns away from them, making the two orphans look at him, "I once was a captain you know, the stories I could tell, so many of them true." he states and Mako arch her eyebrow at him as she was skeptical about believing him. Then the alarm went off, then the two look ahead and saw an Imperial star destroyer coming towards them, "Uh-oh…" Mako whispers, "Okay, you want to tell a story?" Ezra states as he pushes Hando out of the way and places his helmet down, "Tell on to the Empire while I try to get the Empire back on." Ezra tells him.

Mako kneels down next to Ezra and joins him under and tries to wire the panel underneath, Hando walks up to the panel and answers them, "Hello! How can we help you?" he asks them, " _Attention transport, you have breach an Imperial check point._ " the officer informs them, "Hyperspace would be good." Hando tells them, "We're working on it." Mako reminds him then the star destroyer fired at them, then both Ezra and Mako stood up, "I think we got it." Ezra states then the door opens and Chopper came right in, shouting at them and plug himself in. "Well Lando, it looks like we are off on an adventure." Hando states and right on cue, the ship jumps into hyperspace, escaping from the star destroyer.

~8~8~8~

The Broken Horn flew through hyperspace and as the four were relaxed, "It's as if we were in each others heads. Ha! We only just meet and we already make a remarkable team." Hando states as he then leans back and was proud of himself, Mako and Ezra exchange looks, "Yeah, but we're not a team." Mako reminds him as Ezra puts his helmet back on, Hando turns to her "Not yet!" he states as the two walk to the door, "You know, I could use you two for a job." he states, the two stop, Ezra opens his visor and they both turn to him.

"A little trade that is all." he states and Mako places her hands on her hips. "You know, I am an old man." he whines, the three then exchange looks and back at him, "I need help pushing a few crates that is all." he states and the two cross their arms. "Crates of what?" the two asks him, then Chopper moves in front of them, they look at him and how pulls up a hologram of the cargo and what was inside the crates. "Whoa! Whoa! Power generators? That's what you're smuggling?" Ezra asks him in surprise, Mako was surprise as well, knowing that certain people needed those power cells. "These are pretty hard to get now a days, expensive too." Mako states as she rubs her chin. "You're right, which is why we will sell them at a fair mark-up. 500%." Hando informs them.

Ezra exchange looks with Mako and she smirks with a wink. "Okay, we help you, you give us our cut in power generators, three crates." Ezra offers him, "Alright, two crates and you have a deal." Hando offers him, "Two and we split the profit into thirds." Mako throws in as she crosses her arms Ezra then held out his hand to Hando, the offers makes Hando laugh, "Deal!" he agrees shaking Ezra's hand and then places his arms on their shoulders. "You know, the way you make a bargain, reminds me of a pirate I once know." Hando states as Ezra swipes away the droid control away from him, "Me!" he laughs and pats their backs, "Now, lets go spit up the merchandise." he tells them and walks away, the three watch him leave, then Ezra turns to Chopper, "Look this could come in handy, if we're in trouble." Ezra states and handed Chopper the control. Mako just watches the two. "Hang onto it Chop." Ezra informs him and Chopper places it away.

~8~8~8~

The Broken Horn arrive at the Frost moon of Rin and flew into orbit then approach the space station, the hanger opens and it lands inside. The hanger then opens with the four on the hanger and with the crates of the power generators. Mako notices that Hando wasn't paying attention to them as Ezra leans close to them, "Hey, stay here, in case there's any kind of trouble." Ezra orders Chopper, but the droid grumbles at him.

Mako giggles a little and Ezra glares at her, "He's right, we're already in trouble." Mako snaps at him, as she stops smiling, "I know we are, just keep your comm channel open." Ezra tells them as he opens his comm channel, Chopper grumbles as Mako rolls her eyes at him, Ezra places his helmet on as Mako opens her channel and pulls her hood on, "Hurry up Lando! We are on a schedule!" Hando calls out to them as Ezra pushes the cart and the two followed after him.

The three walk through the hall as people were eyeing them, Mako stole a glance from them, "So who is the buyer anyway?" Ezra asks as they walk into a different hanger and another cart approaches them with a fat and familiar man on it, "Alright, we're Viszago?!" Azmorigan questions as he jumps off the cart, "Azmorigan." Ezra mutters. "You just had to ask, didn't you?" Mako questions and Ezra closes his visor as Mako pulls her hood down even further. "Ah, Viszago is indispose, so to speak. Granting me auctioning business with you, old legendary old." Hando states with a chuckle, and Mako rolls her eyes under her hood and they walk closer to Azmorigan. "Hando Ohnaka, at your service." Hando said with a bow. Azmorigan just laugh a little, "Is this a joke? I don't deal with wash up old relics." he snaps at him, "Come now, leave your wife out of this. No need for such interpretive among thieves I am certain we can reach an accord." Hando tells him, Mako bites her lip at the whole wife joke.

Azmorigan smirks a little, "I'm certain we can." he states and his men aim their rifles at them, making the three raise their hands. "Somehow I saw this coming." Mako mutters to herself. "That was easy." Hando states, "Nice going, partner." Ezra throws out as he opens his comm link to Chopper "Looks like you got us captured, it would be nice if we had some back-up." Ezra states as he was sending the warning and a call for help to Chopper as they were lead onto the empty cart, their hands cuff behind their backs and force to sit down. "Just a thought, but why don't we call it even and go through the original deal, sounds good, yes?" Hando asks him and Azmorigan laughs at him. "I apprentice your offer, but I don't think you'll be around to collect." he laughs again and opens the hanger good. "Uh-oh…" Mako mutters as she works at her cuffs. "Azmorigan, take the fruits of out labor if you must, but that I understand. But this? Is it necessary?" Hando asks him, "Oh yes, you see the Rak clan has a nice bounty on your head. I'll collect on these generators and make an additional profit from your death." he states and then laughs again. Hando nods as he agrees with his plan. Mako shook her head as if he was a moron "Well your business plan is impressive." Hando agrees with him. "Of course it is, it's mine." he snaps then looks at the kid and teen. "Who is this?" he questions. Then waves his fingers, Mako's hood was pulled off as Ezra's helmet was taken off, then they both quickly lowered their heads to hide their faces, "Hey, I know you from somewhere. Calrissian's farm on Lothal." he states as it was starting to him, Mako sighs.

"Well of course you know him, this is my long time friend Lando Calrissian and his servant Belle Moonwalker." Hando introduce them, but Azmorigan knew that wasn't true. "What? No… he's not Calrissian and Belle Moonwalker is not her name." he informs him and Hando looks at them in shock. "You lied to me?" he asks them, Mako looks at him and shrugs, she wasn't ashamed. "I knew I liked you." he states with glee. "Seriously?" she asks him, as Azmorigan started to get frustrated "You… you stole from me" he states as he presses on the control panel again and readied the platform to throw them out into space. "Oh I will enjoy this. I get to collect on Ohnaka, I get to kill the both of you and I get to keep the five generators! All five of them- wai… wait. There are only four crates here." he states then looks at Hando. "You were suppose to bring me five!" Azmorigan snaps at him, "Well the droid had the fifth crate." Hando answers him with a smirk. "Droid?" Azmorigan asks him.

Then the doors open and, making everyone looks out and saw Chopper speeding on the cart, shouting at the top of his cypher lungs. "Ahh! Blast him!" Azmorigan shouts as ran over and fired at Chopper. But he crashes the cart into the other one, making the crates go flying and crash into the men, Ezra jumps off the cart and knocks one of the men off his feet and knocks him onto the platform. "Thank you for coming." Hando said and press his shoulder onto the panel and board was green for the go and grunt was thrown right out into space. Then Mako jumps up and pulls her under her and they were now in front of her. She looks around and rolls out of the fire. "Die you pirate scum!" Azmorigan cries out and the four take cover. Mako pulls out a hair pin and started to pick the lock, "Well this is fun." Hando states as Mako uncuffs herself and tosses them to the side. "So what's the plan?" Hando asks them. They look at him, Mako shrugs. "I don't know, ask the droid." Ezra answers as Chopper came up at said grunt as he stood up and went to fire at them, "Lando, Belle watch out!" Hando calls out, they both look over and saw the grunt aim at them, but Ezra jumps up the grunt fires, but it hits his cuff instead, freeing Ezra. "Hey get my blaster." Ezra said to Chopper. "And get me that guy's rifle." Mako throws out as well. Chopper pulls out his stun hand and shocks the grunt, making him fall back down. Chopper then took a hold of the blaster and rifle then rolls away. "Chopper, over here!" Ezra calls out and then Chopper throws the weapons over at them and they catches them. "Got it!" Ezra states and fires at Hando's cuffs, freeing him then they press their backs to the cover.

Azmorigan kept firing at them. "Now you die, Hando Ohnaka!" he shouts, then the two fired at him, Azmorigan then stop blasting and started to run. As he was running, he passes one of his men and he got hit by Ezra's blast and Azmorigan hides behind lift as the two blast at it, then Azmorigan kicks it out and makes it charge forward at the two. Hando watches as the lift was charging at the two as they blasted at it, but then Hando throws himself at them, getting the two out of the way and he was throw back damaging the power panel and back it green for go as Hando crashes onto the cart that was on the platform. Azmorigan just laughs like a madman. Chopper just looks at him, growls and then went over to one of the pass out men, taking his rifle and blaster then Azmorigan stops and looks at Chopper who was arm with the guns, he grumbles then fires away at Azmorigan as he shrieks in fear and runs away. Hando then started to come to and then saw that the board was a green for go. "Uh-oh." he mutters then cries out as he was then flying across the way, Mako and Ezra reach out for him then pulls themselves up.

Chopper then fires stun bolts at Azmorigan, making him jump a little and to let go of the credits and it lands in front of Hando and he smiles and takes a hold of the box of credits. "Haha! I'm rich!" he cries then looks behind him, Mako and Ezra reach out for him again. "I'm dead!" Hando cries out as he and the cart started to fly to the force field. The cart went right through, but he was floating in mid-air. He held tight onto the credits and looks at the two orphans, seeing that they were the ones that stop him from leaving the hanger. "Oh," he said in wonder then crashes back onto the ground as the two let him and pant a little, then Mako helps Ezra back onto his feet.

Chopper manage to chase Azmorigan back to his ship, the ramp closes and he started the ship back up and takes off. Hando stood up and then quickly ducks as he dodges the ship. "That was good!" he states, watches Azmorigan flee back into space. "Very good. Now!" he said then turns to the orphans and laughs a little. Ezra smiles at him as they turn and walks over to the crates that were still in good condition. "My friends, my friends." Hando states as he walks to them, "You might not be Calrissian or Moonwalker. But I know one thing you are." he states, they both look at him then went to surprise. "You are Jedi."

~8~8~8~

The crates were loaded back onto the crate as they were now at the door to the hallway, "Why didn't you tell me you were Jedi?" he asks them and they look away. "You know, I am an old Jedi sympathizer." he states and they looks at him as Mako arch her eyebrow at him. "I know, I wouldn't believe me neither. But two of my best friends were Jedi. I'm pretty sure we were friends." he states, Mako nods her head a little, still skeptical of him.

"Well, we're really not Jedi yet." Ezra informs him as Mako cross her arms. "Well, then be a pirate Jedi. We will make an excellent team." he states patting Ezra's shoulders "But first, tell me what his your names. Your real names." Hando asks of them, Ezra looks at Mako, she looks at him, sighs and then nods, Ezra clears his throat and looks back at Hando, "Ezra Bridger." Ezra answers him. "Thank you Ezra Bridger." Hando states and he looks at Mako. She looks at him and sighs "Mako Firebreather." she answers him and Hando looks at her in shock. "You are General Firebreather's daughter?" he asks, she looks at him in shock. He just laughs a bit, "I should of know you were Orion's daughter, the red hair is a dead give away." he states, "Right… so I'm told." she states and they walk off through the hallway.

~8~8~8~

The Broken Horn flew right through space as the for walk through the ship's halls. "Well, you must have many responsibilities, yes?" Hando asks then, "Yeah, but too many at the moment." Ezra answers him. "Well if you two join my crew, I will split it right down the middle, 50/40. you won't get a better deal then that. Especially from me." Hando informs them and they looks at him. "90%? what about the 10?" Mako asks him. "Ohh, you want me to spent that on expenses, trust me." he tells her. she exchange looks with Ezra and they look back at him, "Okay, how about 0% for me and Mako. We want the generators." Ezra offers him as they stop. "All of the generators." Mako throws out as she crosses her arms.

Hando looks at the two, "You have a deal, partner." Hando states as he smiles and hugs Ezra. "Ah, this makes me happy." he states as Ezra was uncomfortable, Chopper exchanges looks with Mako as she shrugs at him, "You get the generators. And I get you and Mako for my crew, this is good." he states and pulls away. "Droid, droid! Go to the galley and bring me the most expensive drink you can. And something for my friends." he states and they both look at him, "Uh… yeah, I think we'll go with him." Ezra states. "Of course partner, don't forget yours," he states. And the three walk off.

Mako turns her head a little as she heard the clinking again, then looks back at the other two, "Can someone tell me what just happened?" she asks them, Chopper grumbles at her as he answers her. "Of course I don't want to please the leave the Ghost, neither of us want to leave the Ghost." Mako tells him, then looks at her friend "Right Ezra?" she asks him, "Yes of course I don't want to leave the Ghost, but maybe we could make pretty good pirates, Inquisitors don't hurt them, do they?" Ezra asks and Mako cross her arms. "I'm pretty sure that they're hunted none the less." she answers him, then they heard the clinking again. "Okay, what is that sound?" Mako asks and they walk over to the door of the brig, it opens and they walk inside as the sound was closer. They look in the cell ahead of them and saw a familiar face as he was sitting in the brig. "Well this is a sight." Mako states as she leans against the cell. Viszago turns and looks at them, "You? What are you doing here?" he asks them as he stops the banging. Mako looks at Ezra as he was trying to find the right words, "Hando said you lost your ship in a bet." Ezra answers him, Viszago rolls his eyes "And you believe that swinger. By the moons of Gasburg, you are hopelessly gullible." he states. Mako shook her head, "Hey, we're not the ones stuck in our own brig." she reminds him. He groans a little and then stood up.

"He shot me in the back with a stunner. Disable my droids somehow," he states, Mako pulls her arms back from the cell and crosses them. Ezra knocks on Chopper's head, he gave Ezra the control. "Probably with this," he states, showing him the controller. "You must help me reclaim the horn." Viszago tells them, "Sorry pal, but we have bigger things to worry about." Mako informs him then he looks at her, "You owe me, remember. I gave you information and it saved your friend I am calling in that favor. Now." he reminds her. Mako uncross her arms and lets out an irritated sigh with a face palm, Chopper grumbles at her, "I know what I said Chopper, you don't need to remind me." she states and then looks back at Viszago. "Fine, we'll help you with reclaim your ship and then we're even. Agreed?" she tells him and Viszago nods at her, "Fine with me." he tells her.

Chopper then short-circuits the lock and it opens, letting Viszago out. "Chopper get the generators on board the Phantom." Ezra orders the droid. Then Viszago looks back at her, "My generators?!" he questions her as he moves into her space. "No, my generators. You weren't there for the deal, bucko." she snaps back at him, roughly jabs her finger at his chest. Making him back up. "Now come and behavior yourself." she orders and they left the brig.

~8~8~8~

Hando sat at the controls, enjoying his credits, as the door opens and three walk into the cockpit, "I think you know each other." Ezra states as he got Hando's attention. He gasp and turns to them "Partner, how could you let this dangerous criminal out of the brig?!" Hando questions them, "And being a pirate, isn't considered _dangerous criminal?_ " Mako quotes him, "Save it partner." Ezra states and walk in between them, then Viszago swipes the control from Ezra "Lets all relax, Mako and I will take the generators. You two split Azmorigan's credits. Everyone wins." Ezra offers them. "That is a fair deal and it disgust me." Hando throws at him "For once, I agree. Care to hear my counter offer?" Viszago offers and then actives the droids. They turn back on and came at the three as Viszago steps away from them.

Ezra and Mako activate their sabers as Hando pulls out his blaster and fires at the droids. He hits one and it crashes on top of Viszago. Mako hacks away at the droids as one smacks Ezra's saber from his hands. Then picks him up, the ship then came out of hyperspace. Hando looks over and saw that there were heading to Gerale, then he turns back and fires at the droid that held Ezra and Mako slice at the droid's arm and Ezra crashes back onto the ground. Then Mako rolls out of the way as Ezra slides over next to her and takes a hold of his saber. Hando pulls himself off the chair and opens the hatch, "Excellent work, I will invest your share, wisely!" Hando informs them as he tosses the box of credits down and then climbs down and the hatch closes. "Thanks a lot partner!" Ezra shouts at him as Viszago pulls himself free and more droids came into the cock pit. "Keep the Jedi occupied." he orders and the two look at the control device on Viszago's belt.

Mako reaches out and pulls the device off the belt and it flew right into her hand. Then as Viszago was gone, they both roll out of the way of the Droids blaster fire. Then Mako looks up at the droid above her, she then held out the device and deactivates the droids and the shutdown. They both exhale and then their comms went off as Chopper was fighting off someone "Oh what could have gone wrong now?" Ezra questions, Mako glares at him, "Will people stop saying that, when people always say that, something bad happens!" Mako snaps at him as they ran out of the cockpit.

~8~8~8~

Hando was pushing Chopper right out of the Phantom and into the airlock hall, Chopper grumbles at him as he didn't like it when some one was taking his stuff. "I'm sorry, very sorry. But I do not work with droids." Hando tells him and ran back to the Phantom and quickly closes the door, Viszago fires his blaster at him and then ran down the all to get to the phantom, but then Ezra and Mako crash into him.

But Hando detaches the Phantom and flew to Gerale, leaving the Horn, "Well you get your ship back as promised." Ezra tells him as he folds his hands behind his back and Mako looks at the two. "Yes, but he stole my credits and my generators." Viszago reminds them. "Ah-ah, the favor was to just take back your ship, you never said to hand over the generators, but they are already mine generators." she states, Viszago growls as he turns to Mako, "What? Can't handle making deals with kids? Then be more specific." she tells him as she smirks at him.

Ezra, Mako, and Chopper were place in an escape pod, then the door was close and Viszago sighs. "I hate children." he mutters to himself and presses the eject button and they flew out to space and headed towards Gerale. Chopper puts in the coordinates as Ezra sighs to himself "Not sure how we're going to explain all this." he states, rubbing the back of his next. Chopper grumbles at him and the two look at him, "What do you mean you know where Hando will be?" Ezra asks him as Mako giggles.

~8~8~8~

They manage to get out of the escape pod and head back to the hanger, but as they approach the Ghost they heard a familiar laugh, they stop look at each other. Then walk up the ramp. "Wait, I'm not done. When they let Viszago out. The villain was a punisin, I'm telling you. But young Ezra and Mako stood tall in front of me and stood against a massive attack-" Hando tells his story, but then stops as Mako and Ezra were in his view. "My friends! I was just talking about you" he states and places his arm on Mako's shoulder and pulls her in close to him making both Leto and Leo stiffen a little, "I was just telling them about how you, Ezra and I rescued the generators from the evil Viszago." he tells her, but she rolls her eyes and pulls out of his touch. "A pirate and a liar, but we all know that's not what happened, you stole the generators and the Phantom and left us on Viszago's ship." Mako states as Ezra walks next to her and cross his arms, Hera and Kadan looks at the two then smirks as Hando gasp in shock.

"What an actualization! You wound me." he fakes a cry. Mako places her hands on her hips and a smirk was on her face. "Chopper had the Phantom on auto-pilot." she informs him and he stops his act, "Well that's another version of the story… I suppose." he states and turns to the ramp as the three turn to him, "Tell you want, you can keep my generators. They are my gift to you." he states, "Didn't we already agreed on that, you keep the credits and we keep the generators?" Mako asks him, "Good-bye!" he said and was off the Ghost. Mako sighs as she drops her arms. But then she and Ezra walks down the ramp as the other stop. "Hey, just so you know, at one time. We might of join your crew." Ezra admits to him, Hando looks at them and then laughs. "Oh Ezra… you both are truly Jedi." he tells him and then turns to Mako, "You are just like your father. Walk proud knowing that, my young friend." he tells her and then walks off. The two watch him walk off "Contact commander Sato. Tell him that Ezra Bridger and Mako Firebreather find the generators." Hera orders and Rex walks off.

Mako smiles a little as she crosses her arms. Then Kadan walks down next to them and crosses his arms with a sigh. "So, you went for a little spin," he states, Mako looks at him and shrugs. "We were just trying to figure things out." Ezra tells him, And did you?" Kadan asks him, "I use to be like Hando, out for myself and alone but that's not who I am anymore." Ezra states and Kadan uncross his arms and look at him, "You're on a different path now." Kadan tells him and Mako uncross her arms, "And we have you guys now." she states, Kadan looks at her, smiles and they turn back to the Ghost and walk back up the ramp.


	6. Wings of the Master

_Chapter 7: Wings of the Master_

A small fleet of of the Alliance flew through hyperspace, the Ghost crew sat in the cockpit as one of the people under quarantine had contacted them, " _The Empire has double our work quotas and double our rations, without your food drop… the weakest among us will starve._ " he tells them as he was loosing hope, "Stay strong my friend. We'll be there soon." Kadan tells him as they drop out of Hyperspace. " _You have our deepest gratitude, Phoenix spaudran._ " the man states and they flew to the planet. " _Our underground- network is standing by- at the drop zone-…._ " the man tries to tell them but the connection was cut off. "The transmission is being jammed!" Sabine warns them, Chopper grumbles, "They know we're here." Leo states. "Guess the Empire came out to welcome us." Hera agrees as two to three star destroyers. "Attention Rebel convoy, this system is under Imperial control." Kallus states and steps forward. "Stand down or be destroyed." he orders; Mako rolls her eyes and leans against the door crossing her arms, "What a surprise. Agent Kallus." Zeb states as he rolls his eyes. "He just loves to hear the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?" Mako questions, Leto just huffs. "Well I'll give him this, he's persistent." Hera agrees with the two. "Phoenix leader, are your pilots ready?" Hera asks Cale. "Are ready as we'll ever be, Captain Sudullya." he answers her with a thumbs up. "All fighters, attack formation." he orders and the fighter broke off the main ship and charge into battle.

"Deploying fighters." the officers orders and Kallus nods his head and the Tie fighters flew out and greeted the Rebel fighters. "Just handle those ties Phoenix leader." Hera orders as she was ready. "We'll cover you Ghost, start your run." Cale states and they fired away. "Zeb! Bandit at 270!" Hera calls out, Zeb ran to the gunner chair as Leo took his spot. "I see him!" Zeb calls out and then fires, but misses. "Karabass!" Zeb snaps "Ezra! Coming in at point 3!" Hera calls out below as Mako was in his old spot. Ezra fires and fires the tie. "Kadan! Two marks at 185!" she calls out to him as Sabine was in old chair, Kadan fires and hits one of the Ties. But the cannons on the star destroyers fired back at the rebels, " _This is transport one, we're taking heavy fire!_ " the captain calls out. "Stay on course transport one!" Hera orders him. Then Mako stood up and leans out over Hera's chair and looks at the transport; "Concentrate all fire on that ship, that cargo will not get pass us!" Kallus orders. Then the transport ship followed the Ghost as the star destroyer fired on the transport ship, " _We've lost forward deflectors!_ " the captain informs her, "We're almost through!" Hera states. "Hera, the transport can't take anymore damage!" Mako informs her, "We're almost there!" Hera insists.

But the ship was being destoryed, " _We're not going to make it! We're not going to make it! Captain Sundylla!_ " the captain calls out, "No! NO!" Hera shouts and the fighters broke off. And the ship exploded, Hera looks at the ship in shock. " _We lost the transport! We lost the transport!_ " phoenix two informs her as Mako places her hand on Hera's shoulder.

Hera makes a turn as the ties chase her and Phoenix spaud, "All ships! Abort! Abort!" she orders as they then retreated, but the ties didn't let up, "We have to get out of here!" Cale orders, but the ties fired on him and blew his fighter up, " _We've lost Phoenix! They're cutting us to peaces_!" Phoenix 2 informs them, Leo and Mako exchange looks. "Set heading 267. All ships jump now!" Hera orders.

The coordinates were punch in and the remainder of Phoenix squad jumps to hyperspace and retreated back to the safe haven.

~8~8~8~

At Safe Haven, the Ghost was lock on the Command ship and both Hera and Kadan were in the war room. Discussing plan B. "We must finish this mission. If we try again with out two remaining transports I know I can get a least one through." Hera discuss her plan. But Rex walks up to the war holo-table. "We don't have much time. The people of Ibar won't survive the rotation without our help." Kadan agrees with her. "I agree we must try, but our entire fleet is no match for that blockade." Commander Sato reminds them.

"There is an alternative." Rex spoke up, "I've been in contact with an engineer that has no love for the Empire. And who has claim to build a prototype of a heavy assault star fighter, a blockade buster." Rex states was he walks pass Kadan, "What's the problem? Lets get it." the Jedi asks him, "Ship master Quarrie will only discuss his ship, in person, on the planet Con Topole." Rex states a she stood next to Hera, "Con Topole?" Dal questions then Gav steps forward, "Every pilot in the galaxy knows it's a know way trip." he states and Kadan turns to his pilot. "Hera will go." he offers and she looks at him, "Kadan no. I- I got to lead the next run on the blockade." she reject the offer. "If that fighter gives up a better chance to help Ibar, we have to get it." he reminds her.

Then he looks at the pilots in the room, "And no one else is volunteering to go, but I know you will" he tells her then looks at Sato, "What do you say, Commander?" he asks and Sato steps forward and nods. Kadan nods back at him and looks at Hera as she looks at the ground.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost arrives in the Con Topole system. Leo, Sabine and Zeb climb up the ladder and enter the Phantom, Kadan walks up to Hera and she looks at him. "I can't believe you volunteer me for this reckless mission." she snaps at him, but he cross his arms. "After what happened, the fleet needs me now more then ever." she reminds him, but he leans against the ladder. "True, but the fleet needs a solution. But one that neither you or agent Kallus can see." he informs her.

"Oh, are we talking in riddles now, is that it?" she questions him, Kadan just sighs a bit at her "Fine, you want me to spell is out for you; we can't beat that blockade. Not without a better ship, with better firepower and the best pilot at the controls." he bluntly tells her. "Even if this ship turns out to be everything we hope it is, I still might not make it back in time to help." she reminds him, but Kadan just smirks. "Then you better hurry." he tells her as he walks pass Hera.

~8~8~8~

The Phantom detaches from the Ghost and flew to the planet, Kadan sat in the pilot chair as Mako stood next to him with Leto on her shoulder. Then Ezra pops out, "So, I guess that makes me co-pilot." he states, the two look at him as he drops into the chair making it spin a little and relaxes. Kadan and Mako exchange looks with each other, Chopper then grumbles at him. Ezra then opens his eyes and turns to him, "I called it, I'm in the chair, I'm co-pilot." Ezra reports to him, Chopper then grumbles a little at him and they started to fight. Mako rolls her eyes and sat down in the chair behind Kadan and pulls Leto onto her lap and pets him making him purr with delight.

"Kadan, will you tell him I'm co-piloting?" Ezra tells him as the two look at him, "You're co-irritating me, if both of you and keep it up, I'll have Mako Co-pilot." he warns them, they stiffen and look at Mako as she glares at them. "Now strap in, we got to pick up the last of the supplies with or without Hera." he informs them, "Roger that." Mako agrees with him. Chopper grumbles and the four look down at him, Leto them jump over and lands on top of Chopper. He then looks up at him and calms down a little, Ezra raise his fist, "Don't even think about it." Mako warns him, he looks at her and lowers his fist.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost jumps back to Safe Haven as the Phantom flew out to the atmosphere and through the clouds, "Alright, I did a little research on my it's so hard to land here." Hera states as she presses away at the buttons, "And?" the three asks her.

"The upper atmosphere is… tricky." she answers them, Leo eyes her, "Why did you say it like that?" he questions her, "Tricky, how?" Sabine asks her too, "You can get through it, but… your craft never seems to maintain it's power." she answers them, "Whoa… what does that mean? I don't know what that means." Zeb asks the two for a better translation as Leo grips onto his seat. "It means…" Sabine states, "No power." Leo starts, "No flying." Sabine throws in, "Just falling." they both finishes as the phantom started to shake. Zeb then looks back Hera "You could of mentioned this before I got on board!" he shouts at her over the loud shaking and the sound of thunder outside. "You wouldn't of come!" Hera reminds him as all three clung to their seats.

The phantom flew down to find the surface of the planet, but were suddenly struck my lighting, Sabine lost her balance a little, "Sabine!" Leo calls out, gripping her arm, pulls her back and locks his arm in front of her waist, locking her in place. "I got you!" he tells her, she just grips his arm and sat back in her seat, Hera pulls on the steering as they parted from the clouds and saw mountains below them, Hera gasp and then makes a sharp right turn missing the mountain a little and Zeb to fall a little out of his chair, Leo looks at him and press his foot into Zeb's chest and kept him in his chair. Hera spins the phantom a little and uses all her might and turns it back right, Leo looks back his arm and leg, letting the two stand up. As they pass a mountain they saw something had crashes into it, making Leo stand up as well. "Is that a ship?! That was a ship!" Zeb snaps as Sabine was shock and worried as well. "That was just your imagination!" Hera informs them, then the left wing of the Phantom smacks against a mountain, making them jerk a little, "Was that our imagination?!" Leo snaps at her, "Hey, don't you take that tone with me, mister!" Hera snaps back at him and one right in front of them had a makeshift landing platform.

"There, the landing field!" Hera informs them and they sat back down, "Was that your imagination?!" Zeb questions her, "You better hope not!" she tells him and headed right for it. "Brace for landing!" she tells them and they didn't think twice. The Phantom smacks against the landing field and skittered forward, Hera pulls back with all her might to stop the Phantom from falling off the platform, then the started to slow down and stop right on the edge, right over oblivion. Hera opens her eyes and gasp as she was looking down at the valley a long ways down below them, Sabine moans as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Leo groans as he grips the side of his head, Zeb grunts as he rubs the back of his neck "Am I dead? I don't smell dead." Zeb states as he stood up, "No buddy, you're pretty much alive." Leo answers him as he and Sabine stood up and Zeb took a step forward and causes the phantom to lean forward, "Uh-oh!" mutters, "Zeb!" Hera calls out, "But we're all going to be dead!" Leo shouts.

Hera then stood up, "Zeb, get to the back of the ship!" she orders and they all crowded into the back of the Phantom, hoping to stop the leaning. It did, but they started to move backwards, and as most of the Phantom was back on the platform, it gave a rough jerk, making the four fly backwards, the door opens from the force and the laid out on their bellies and someone stood over them. It was an old Mon Calamari, he held a suspense look at the four with is arms on his hips, "Who are you?" he questions them, and the four pick themselves back up. "You're Quarrie, right? Captain Rex sent us." Hera informs her as the lift pulls the Phantom back onto the platform. "Ahh, you're here about by ship." he states as he now understands why there were on his planet. The the R2 unit beeps at them, "Any landing you can walk away from is a good one." Hera states as they dust themselves off.

Quarrie then looks at her, "After a good landing, you can still fly in the ship." he tells her, "Well yeah, but you know this is a terrible places for ships." she informs him, but he couldn't care less. "But a perfect place to test them, if it can fly here, it can fly anywhere and also the last the Empire would look." he tells them and then turns and walks to the hanger. "Now lets get out of this wind." he tells them they exchange looks and followed after him. He then opens the door, "Pardon the mess, I don't get many visitors." he tells them, pushing the door open even more. "Most of them crashed." he states and leans against the door and the four look at the ship "There she is." he states and they walk in, looking at the ship amazed at the design. "What do ya think? I call it, the blade wing." he tells them. "Beh, is that a ship, is it upside down?" Zeb asks. "Looks like it's been through a garbage masher." Sabine states, "Hey, no one said it had to be pretty." Leo reminds them. "Oh, it's one of my most advance designs. Fast, aguilar and narrow attack profile. And it packs a punch, high intensity blasters, ion cannons and proton torbetos!" he describes the weaponry of the blade wing.

Hera looks at the ship then back at him and smirks. "Great, I can't wait to take it out the fleet really needs this." she tells him, that catches Quarrie's attention and turns to her "The fleet, huh?" he questions her. Then Leo walks up next to Hera. "Well yeah, why else would we have come here?" he states. Quarrie squints his eyes at him, "Oh really, what makes you think she's yours for the taking?" he questions and then walks pass them.

~8~8~8~

The crew were outside by the Phantom as Hera, Sabine and Leo started to work on the repairs, "I can't believe that Con isn't going to let you fly his ship. If you ask me, he's been out of the water too long." Zeb complains. Leo sighs as he stood up from the side, "I can't fix the phantom. Not with the spare parts we have on board." Hera states as Sabine walks out. "And more good news, out comm system is fired, we can't contact the Ghost." Sabine informs them as Leo walks up next to Hera and cross his arms, "Want to hear the greater news?" he asks and then look at him, "The Phantom's wings are damaged from smacking them around and without any parts, I can't repair them." he states and Hera stood up, "So we're stuck here? Perfect." Hera huffs.

But then Leo looks over his shoulder and saw a cart being push towards them with spare parts. "I've notice at your amp stabilizer is crack, what else you need?" Quarrie asks them. Hera exchange looks with Sabine and Leo, "Power bust rely, a flux converter, come plasma conduit." Hera answers him. "BG will get you sorted." he offers them and the droid beeps at them, "Thank you." she tells it and then looks back at Quarrie. Zeb and Sabine followed BG as Leo looks at the cart of parts. "Look, if I don't fly your ship, who will?" Hera asks him, Quarrie states and turns to her, "I've waited a long time for the right pilot, I can wait longer." he answers her and walks off, Hera huffs and places her hand on her hip, "Stubborn thing, isn't he?" Leo asks her, Hera scoffs. "You're telling me." she agrees and Leo followed after Zeb and Sabine.

~8~8~8~

Hours have pass as Hera and Leo work on the repairs of the Phantom, "You know, you didn't need to drag us all the way out here, you could of transmitted the plans to Rex." Hera tells Quarrie, Leo smirks as he finishes off the repairs on the wings. "and why would I just hand over my plans to just any pilot?" he questions her and helps them with the repairs. Hera turns to him, "Would any pilot risk coming to this… death trap?" she questions him and turns back to the engine. "Perhaps not, so why did you?" Quarrie asks her.

"I was a little girl when the clone war came to Ryloth, our mother hid us below ground, but I peek out when the Republic ships flew over as they fought to liberate our world." Hera states, Leo stops in is work and listens to her story. "I dreamt of nothing more then to be up there with them." he said and then stood up and Quarrie looks up at her, "So you left your family to fight." he states and she looks over her shoulder a little. "I left my family so I can fly." she answers him, "As a combat pilot." he reminds her and she turns to him, "If we want freedom, we must make difficult choices I choose to leave my family, I choose to learn to fly and I choose to use that ability to help others in need." she tells him then turns back and looks up at the sky, "But it's all rooted in something I can't explain. A need to be up there." she states and raise her hand to the sky.

Leo then stood up and looks at her, "Because even when there are explosions all around me and things are at their worst… I feel that I'm at my best." she states with a smile, then looks at Leo as he smiles at her and then winks. "We've wasted enough time other beings are in need of help and my ship is in need of a pilot." Quarrie tells her and then walks of, the two looks at him then at each other and smiled.

~8~8~8~

The Ghost flew over to the ship and the supplies were being loaded onto the magnetic, Kadan sat the controls pressing at the control buttons as Mako stood at the controls on the wall, trying to contact the Phantom, Leto coos in worry for Leo, Mako pats his head and continue trying.

Then Ezra walks in, "I don't understand, why we're loading the Ghost up with the food supply." Ezra states and the three look at him, "Well, I'd though Hera would be back by now, but when she went out there, there was never a grantee she be back in time, so we're making the run." Kadan answers him and Mako wasn't surprise. "Wait, we're transporting the supplies in the Ghost. That'll make us the Empire's primary target!" Ezra argues as he sat down, "Yeah, but the Ghost is smaller and faster. So, with any luck, we'll slip right by." Kadan informs him, but Ezra didn't like that plan.

"You actually believe that?" Ezra questions him, "Wait for it…" Mako mutters. Kadan crosses his arms and pouts like a child. "It makes me feel better when I say it." he admits to him, Mako smirks. "There is is." she whispers, Leto giggles quietly. "Beside we got to feed those people, are you in?" he asks Ezra and the young Padawan looks away.

~8~8~8~

Hera was in the blade wing as she pulls it out of the hanger, Zeb, Sabine, Leo and Quarrie watches as she was ready to fly the fighter. She puts on her helmet and powers the blade up, "You're lucky to have her as your pilot." Zeb tells her, "How many times have you flown it?" Sabine asks Quarrie and he turns to the three as the engine grew louder. "Me? Oh no I don't fly, too dangerous theoretically… it should fly!" he answers them and they look at him in shock. "Theoretically?!" the asks him and Quarrie laughs. "Better to be down, wishing I was up there! And up there, crashing down here!" he tells them.

Zeb and Leo went to pound him in but Sabine held them back, "If that ship crashes, I'll throw you over the side and see how well you fly!" Zeb promises him, "Not after I pound his head right in!" Leo throws out, Quarrie shot a glare at them, then looks back at Hera and gave her a thumbs up. She tore away from the counsel, looks at them, smiles and gave them a thumbs up as well. Then the blade hovers off the platform and the legs were put away. She then grips the handle and thrust it forward and the thrusters fired and Hera and flew forward. But as she left the platform, the thrusters cut off and she was falling, "Hera!" Zeb and Leo calls out as the three ran to the edge and Quarrie was in shock and fear.

The three stop at the edge where Hera disappeared, panic as they were about to panic, the blade wing then flew right up into the sky, making them step back and watch her fly, Leo cheers. "Haha! Yes!" Zeb shouts, "Yeah!" Sabine shouts "Fly Hera fly!" he calls out.

Hera flew up in the air with the wild live, "Lets see what this beast can do." she states and went full throttle and flew even higher. "Definitely not a frater." Hera confirms, flying high into the high, then came back down to the mountains and makes the blade spin a little. Hera smirks to herself, "That's it" she states as he was having fun. Turning and spinning pass the mountains and flew pass the hanger as the four watch from the lookout post. "Masterful." Quarrie states, Leo shrugs. "Why else would she be the pilot?" he states and both Sabine and Zeb chuckled. Hera smiles to herself. "Commencing weapons test." he states and fires at the crash ship in the mountain, hitting it then flew over it. "I was kinda hoping your ship pack more of a punch, Quarrie." Hera states as she was disappointed. " _Did ya pull the big lever on the right?_ " he asks her. "No." she answers and pulls it, " _Try again._ " he tells her and Hera fires again and the blasters made a red beam connect in the middle and it shout out a stronger beam of red light and hits the crash ship and destroyed it along with a bit of the mountain itself.

Quarrie laughs to himself as his ship a masterpiece, Hera exhales as she didn't expect that much firepower, then flew back and laid down onto the platform, the four walk up to the blade as Hera jumps out and looks at Quarrie. "Your ship certainly has the firepower we need, but the targeting system can use some work." Hera informs him and Sabine steps forward. "I got some ideas." she offers, but Quarrie waves her off. "No, no. that's my ship. Young one, just what do you think you're doing?" he snaps at her, but Sabine places her hands on her hips. "Never get between a Mandlorian and a weapon package." she warns him.

Then BG rolls to Hera informs her that they were receiving an incoming transmission from someone called Mako. "It's Kadan, he'll want to hear about our success." Hera states and took off her helmet, Zeb took it from her and they walk to the Phantom.

~8~8~8~

Phoenix squad was getting ready from the next drop, "Kadan, I got Hera on the line, she wants to report on her precess." Mako informs him, "Put her through." Kadan tells her and Mako did so, "Hera, what you got?" Kadan asks her, " _The Blade wing is incredible it has the speed, the maneuver ability, weaponry the ship is exactly what the rebellion needs._ " Hera informs them.

Kadan smiles at her a little, then Mako walks over next to Ezra, nudge his shoulder and they both look out the window. "That's great news Hera." he informs her, "Kadan, they're starting." Ezra informs him as Mako sat down in the chair behind Kadan. " _What's going on?_ " Hera asks him, then Mako stood up and leans over Kadan's shoulder " _The Ibarian contacted us. They're at their breaking point._ " she informs her and Kadan sighs " _We can't wait any longer, Sato's ordered the next attack on the blockade._ "

~8~8~8~

Hera steps out of the Phantom as Leo and Zeb carried crates to the cart, "We need to move the second attack is about to commence." Hera informs them as Sabine walks up to the group "We got a problem, the energy blast from the mutli cannon firing system killed the hyperdrive." Sabine informs him and Zeb sighs. "In basic please?" Zeb asks and Leo sighs. "The weapons work perfectly, no sadly it has not lightspeed." Leo translate for her and Zeb's expression went to shock. "Well that has been a problem." Quarrie admits, Leo nods and sets the crate down. "It has been a problem? You mean you knew about this?" Hera questions him, "What do you expect from a prototype?" Quarrie throws at her, "He's right Hera, when having that much firepower, it's bound to drain all of the lightspeed dry." Leo informs her as he looks through the crates. "There's all sorts of adjustments that need to be made, for insists I don't even like this paintjob so much." he states.

Zeb growls, throws down the crate and grips a hold of Quarrie. "Come here, fishface." he growls and lifts him in the air, "I want to see if you can fly." he threats as Quarrie struggles in Zeb grip, "Zeb, easy, it's not his fault the ship's a prototype!" Leo states and jumps up gripping a hold of Zeb's arm and tries to get him to let go. "Hang on, hang on Zeb, easy." Hera tells him, then Zeb lets him go, dropping him onto the crates and Leo plops onto the ground with an ' _Oof!_ ' Quarrie laid on the crates and Hera stood over him. Leo picks himself up and rubs his neck. "There must be a way to solve this." Hera states as Quarrie looks over at BG. "Didn't you have a spare hyperdrive lying around here, somewhere?" Leo asks as he cracks his neck.

Qurrie sighs. "It's a shame, I had BG install that other hyperdrive on the Phantom." he states and then sat up, "You what?" both Leo and Hera asks him, "I don't like seeing a ship that can't fly. During the repairs, I upgraded it. Because if you don't have a hyperdrive you can't fly far." Quarrie states and the two look at BG. Then realization hits them both and big smiles were on their faces. "You beautiful crazy Mon Calamari!" Hera exclaims, then turns and hugs him, "Come here you walking fish stick!" Leo exclaims as well and hugs him too, Quarrie was confused on why they were hugging him and the two step away, "That's the answer to our problem." Hera states as Leo steps next to her. Sabine and Zeb looks at them as they were confused, "Huh? What, what's the answer?" Quarrie asks them as he too was confused.

~8~8~8~

The Imperial Blockade stood ready, "Sir, enemy ships approaching from sector nine." the officer informs Kallus, "Scan the rebel ships, the one that carries the relief supplies will be our primary target." Kallus orders, as the Rebel were flying towards the blockade, "Initiating scan now, sir." he states and started the scans.

The Rebels did not stop or slow down in their charge, "Command ship, I'll follow your lead. Hopefully we can break for their line and make a run for the surface." Kadan informs Sato. "Who's idea was this again?" Ezra questions as he had his hand to his ear, Chopper grumbles, Leto glares at them, "Hey, less complaining and be ready to shoot" Mako orders them.

"Sir, the comm scan as identified the Coralian BcX as the supply transport." the officer informs Kallus, who just smirks to himself. "Of course. Commander, focus all fire on _The Ghost_." Kallus orders him. The cannons turns and fired at the Ghost, "Fighters incoming." Kal warns the other rebels and the Tie flew out to greet them, "Rex, keep those Ties off our backs" Kadan orders as Rex was in the front gunner seat, "Working on it." he answers and fires away, the Tie fired at the Ghost, hitting the shields as Kadan turns the ship. "We better pick up the pace, the cruisers are closing the gap." Kadan states and charges. "Let me fly." Mako states and Kadan looks at her, "Fine." he pouts and gave Mako the controls. The cannons fired at the Ghost, but Mako did a barrel roll dodging the blast.

"We're cut off!" Ezra informs them, "Swing around and try from the different direction." Kadan orders and Mako sighs, "Really wish Hera and the others were here right now." Mako sighs. " _Aw, that's so sweet of you to say that Mako._ " Leo said making the three gasp a little, " _Stay on course Ghost, I'll knock that Cruiser out of your way._ " Hera informs them and the Phantom drops out of hyperspace with the blade wing "Drop me loose, Phantom." Hera orders and Leo smirks behind the controls, "Say hello to Kallus for me." Zeb asks them as he was smirking as well. "On we will, if there's anything left of him." Sabine promises him, "Turning the blade loose… now." Leo states and de-magneticized the blade and Hera flew into battle. "Sir, Rebel reinforcements have arrived, one shuttle and one ship of… unknown design." the commander informs Kallus, but the agent just smirks to himself. "I would hardly call that reinforcements." he states and the cruisers fired away. Mako dive down and pulls back up avoiding the cannon blast. "You better give me some room." Hera orders. "You heard the captain." Kadan orders and the fleet moves out of the way.

Hera to the leading charge, "Sabine, we'll get one shot at this." Hera reminds her, "Then it's a good thing you trust me." Sabine informs her as she was ready and waiting, the Ghost watches as Hera flew right over them. Kadan just smiles to himself. "Sir, the unidentified is taking the lead." the commander informs him and Kallus was a bit distorted to hear that. "It's moving to attack position on our starboard side." the commander informs him and Kallus looks over to his left watching the Blade wing. "Steady, steady." Hera orders her, the cruiser fires at them, "A little closer." Sabine mutters and Kallus eyes went wide. "Fire!" Hera orders and the energy beam powers up and fires at the cruiser and destroys it in one blow. Kallus just was bewilded at the firepower that ship had, "That's impossible…" he mutters.

Then the Ghost flew over the ship, "We're clear, going in!" Mako shouts, " _We'll hold off any pursuits once you make the jump out._ " Hera informs them, "We'll meet you at the rendezvous." Kadan informs her. Leo turns the Phantom back at the battle, "Yeah! Whoo!" Leo cheers as Quarrie celebrated, Zeb chuckles, "Maybe it's not a hunk of junk after all." he admits as Quarrie punches his shoulder and did his happy dance.

Mako flew down into the atmosphere, "We're over the drop zone, Kadan." Mako informs him and he looks at the informant on the holo. "Releasing cargo." he orders and Chopper mumbles and the cargo was drop. " _We've recovered the drop. Thank you Phoenix squadron, you saved us. You saved us all._ " he tells them and they three nods at him, "No thanks needed, it's what we do." Mako tells him, she then flew back out into space. The fleet started to retreat from the battle as Hera attach the blade wing back to the Phantom, " _We have confirmation that the drop was a success, lets go Phoenix Squadron._ " Sato orders, Hera looks up at Quarrie and he nods to her.

She nods back at him and lets go of the controls, then the Rebel fleet makes their back back to safe haven. Kallus watches them leave after completing the mission then scolds to himself, his superior will not be pleased.

~8~8~8~

The fleet return to save haven and the Ghost crew walk into the hallway of the airlock of Transport 2, with Quarrie and BG with them, commander Sato, Sabine and Hera waiting for them. Then Sato walks up to Quarrie, "It seems senator Organa found a ship work sympathetic to our cause and willing to manufacture more of these B-wings in secret." Sato informs him. "Project Cenipole will continue under my supervision of course. There are many adjustments that need to be made." Quarrie informs him.

Then he walks forward and looks at Hera, "Quarrie, thanks to you and your ship, we help many people today." she tells him, "I just hammered it together young pilot, you made it soar." he tells her as he and BG walk onto the transport ship. "Indeed." Sato agreed and Hera turns to him "Your Heroics are unparallelled Captain Syndulla. That is why I agree with Kadan's recommendation." Sato states and Hera looks at her Jedi friend, "Your recommendation, what have you done now?" she questions him, but he just smirks, "Just listen to what the commander." he answers her as he leans against the wall and smirks. "You are to be promoted to Phoenix Leader. Our pilots will benefit greatly from your expertise." Sato informs her and everyone smiles and salutes her.

She was surprise and looks back at Kadan. "Good Job, Captain Hera." Kadan states with a two finger salute, she just smiles and salutes them as well.


	7. Blood Sisters

_Chapter 8: Blood Sisters_

Back onto the planet of Gerdel, the Ghost was landed in a cargo, Hera was speaking with two rebels, "Fux, you're picking up our fighter pilot's parts in the market. The crates are labeled Arongto meat and watch out for imperial troopers, they've increase portals. Good luck." she tells them, they both nodded at her and walks off, as Ezra, Sabine, Leo, Mako, Leto, and Chopper walks down the ramp to Hera. "You said you had another mission." Ezra states and Hera turns to them as Mako places her hands on her hips. "What do you want me to do?" he asks, making Sabine and Leo exchange looks. "Actually, this one's for Sabine and Leo." Hera informs him as the two walk forward.

Ezra looks at them then went to say something, but Mako covers his mouth, then Sabine elbowed Ezra. "Ow! Hey." he calls out to her, Chopper chuckles at him as Mako shook her head at him. Ezra eyes Chopper as Mako patts the droid's head. Leto chuckles as well then hides under Mako's hair. "There's a courier coming in who has secret information. I need you to keep him up and transport him to Havoc outpost." Hera informs them. Leo nods as he crosses his arms, "Sounds easy enough." Sabine states as Ezra steps closer. "If it were easy, I would of send someone else, this information is important. We have to get it through. Keep a low profile." Hera informs her and Sabine look at her. "Don't worry you can trust us." Sabine assures her.

"What's the courier look like?" Leo asks her and she looks back at the datapad. I don't know, but they'll respond to this code phrase." Hera answers and the two look down at their comm links on their arms. "Got it." they both answered, Sabine, places on her helmet as Leo pulls on his hood. Then they started to walk, "Hey, we can be low profile too." Ezra states as Hera looks at him and held her arm out in front of him. "You and Mako can be… back-up, along with Chopper, but Sabine is in charge." Hera informs her, Leto pops his head out, Mako looks at him and pets his head, making him purr. "Understood." Ezra said and places his helmet on, "Roger that." Mako said and pulls her hood on and Leto snuggles into her hair.

They caught up with the hunter and the smuggler, "Leader, huh? I always figured you for a loner." Ezra said and Mako nudges him a little, he looks at her and shrugs. "Not always." Sabine answers him as Mako walks with Leo. "But you make it seem that way, you spent a lot of time in your room. Alone and you actually attend to eat alone, sometimes and combat practice alone and go off to probably be alone." Ezra tells her. Mako rolls her eyes as she shook her head. Then Leto pops out his head and squeaks, Leo and Mako looks at him with smiles, then he hops onto Mako's hand then purrs as the two were giving him attention.

"I don't know, I guess something I found you alone after I follow you and then your angry and I heard you say more than once I want to be alone." Ezra went one, but Sabine stops as she saw a familiar tag on the wall. "Ezra, we get it. She likes to be alone and you make it sound like you stalk her." Mako states and Ezra looks at her, "What? No, I don't." he protested. Sabine removes her helmet then kneels in front of the tag. She then looks over and rolls her eyes at Ezra. Then touches the tag to see that it was still a little fresh. "Okay, fine. I'll stop." Ezra snaps at her, "Thank you." Mako said as Leto crawls back onto her shoulder. He sighs then looks back and saw Sabine kneeling in front of the tag, "Hey, what's that?" he asks and she wipes off her fingers. "Nothing." she answers, then stood up, pulling her helmet back on and walks back to them.

~8~8~8~

" _The Gerale shuttle 3765 from Coruscant has arrived in bay 22._ " the announcer states as the six walks into the bay and watch the people walk off the shuttle "So how do we find this courier?" Ezra asks Sabine and she looks at him, "The code fraze is, it's a long way to Alddreean." Sabine informs him.

Ezra looks out at the crowd, "I think it's this guy." he states pointing at the rodian, Mako looks at Ezra and places her hand on her hip then they watch him walk up to the rodian, "Hey." he calls out and the rodian looks at him, "It's a long way to Alddreean." he states, "Okay." the man states and walks off.

Mako shook her head then walks over to the cargo and sat on it as Leo, Ezra and Sabine kept saying the code to random people, Leto tilts his head at them, "Yeah, I know." she tells him.

The sun started to set as they kept at it and the cargo was beginning taken away, then the sun was gone. "Hanger bay B22 is now closed." the announcer said then again in a different language. They all looked around and saw that everyone was gone. Mako sighs as she was sitting on a turned off droid, Ezra then walks over and leans against the droid as well. "It's going to be a long way back to the Ghost if we miss the courier." he states and sat on a crate. "We couldn't of have. Hera had confirmation that he boarded the shuttle." Sabine states and Leo places his hands on his hips, "Maybe we were saying it wrong." he suggests and Mako sat straight. "I'm pretty sure you guys were saying it right, like. It's a long way to Alddreean." she states, then lets out grunts and gasp as the droid under her turns on to them, "Holy!" Mako exclaims as she moves her legs to the sides and looks down at the droid.

Ezra looks at it in surprise as Leo was surprised as well. Then it hits Sabine, "Wait a minute, that's the courier." she states, Leto looks at it then hides in Mako's hood as Mako jumps off. Then the gang walks to the droid. "Talk about a low profile. He came in with the cargo payload." Sabine states then kneel in front of it, "He's unit EG86." she states and EG chips at her.

"Nice to meet you EG." Ezra states, Mako smiles then bends to his level, "Hello EG." she said, "What's up EG." Leto said as well as EG greeted them as well. Then he turns to Chopper. But Chopper kept moving around, "I don't get why they would hide such important information in his binary box brain." Ezra states as Leo leans against EG, "What, would you suspect that thing of being a spy full of secrets?" Sabine asks him. Ezra looks at Mako as she shrugs at him, then he crosses his arms, "Hm, no. I guess not." he answers her. "That's too bad." another voice calls out, the rebel gang went on alert as they look up at the person on the shuttle.

Then jumps off and lands in front of them, "Because I would." she states and both Leo and Sabine glare at her. "Ketsu Onyo." they both states, Ezra and Mako exchange looks as they step in front of EG.

Then the three were in a standoff. "I saw your mark, old friend." Sabine states "Thanks, that's a generous trend, considering what happened." Ketsu states, "Um, you two know each other?" Ezra asks him, "I get the feeling they ended on a bad note." Mako states. "Still a bounty hunter, I see." Sabine states as Leo held his hand to his blaster, "Tell me you don't miss it." Ketsu states then look at the smuggler. "Hello, again Leo. I see you still hanging with these losers." she states and Leo shrugs at her. "What can I say? I'm a sucker being righteous." he states. Mako shook her head with a smirk. "Wait, wait, wait. You were a bounty hunter?" Ezra asks and Mako looks at him, "Yeah, the armor and fighting style is a dead give away." Mako informs him.

Ezra looks at her and nods, "It does explain a lot." he states and she nods at him, "I don't think Ketsu's here for a reunion." Sabine states as Leo unbuckles his blaster as Mako held her arm in front of EG. "You know me well, I'm just here for the droid. And maybe to catch up with Leo." she states and Mako held something pull at her, making her angry. "Really?" she questions. "Still can't take no for an answer, can you?" he questions her. Then Chopper grumbles and Ezra looks down at him, "Not you Chop. Him." Ezra said as Mako stayed closed to EG.

Then EG chips as Mako place her hand on his head and Ezra walks forward. "So Sabine, Leo. How do you know her?" Ezra asks him, "Sabine never told you when we broke out of the imperial academy? Or when Leo here once took up a job with me?" Ketsu asks them. "That was a long time ago before you got greedy and left me for dead." Sabine reminds her, "That job was over and done after you stabbed me in the back and took off with the cargo." Leo reminds her as he points his finger at her. Ketsu just laughs at them, "You would have been better off dead, than joining this band of rebels. I didn't believe it until the Empire put a bounty on you and Leo I don't regret stabbing you in the back, but you were going to give the cargo to the needy. Bad for business." Ketsu states as Leo grips his blaster as Ezra and Mako look over at the two.

"Then are you gonna try and collect on it?" Sabine questions her. "Haven't decided yet, besides." she answers her. "I wouldn't try to collect, a lot of powerful people have tried and failed." Leo tells her, she smirks under her helmet, "With someone of your built and looks, I don't doubt it." she states and Leo growls under his breath. "But I work for the Black Suns and I have another job to finish first." she tells him, "We can't let you do that." Sabine tells him. Hands at their blasters as they were ready. Then Ezra steps forward, "How about we all relax before-" he tries to be the voice of reason. "You there!" troopers call out, they all look over and Mako quickly removes her hand from her saber "That happens." he states. Mako sighs and pats Ezra's back.

"Citizens, what's going on here? There's a curfew on this hanger. You need to leave immediately." the trooper orders them, but Ketsu and Leo were not in a good mood. "Don't interrupt us!" they both shot, pulling out their blasters and fired at the troopers. The imperial troops fired back as the rebels and the bounty hunter took cover behind the crates. Sabine leans out and fires at the troopers, hitting one. "Nice shot, haven't lost your touch." Ketsu calls out, Leo rolls his eyes and he and Ketsu fired as well and hit a few of the troopers, "Good thing you haven't either." Sabine tells her. "And Leo hasn't lost his aim." Ketsu purrs. Mako clutch her fist and shook her head. Leo shot Ketsu a glare. "If I said this once, I'll say it hundred times, I'm not interested!" he shouts at her then pops back out and shot two more. "Ooh, I've made him angry." she giggles.

Mako rolls her eyes and pulls out a blaster. "Alright, wait here." Ezra states and closes the visor then both he and Mako pop out and fired at the troopers, Ezra misses one as Mako hits one. Then more trooper came, making the two duck. "Ezra, plan?" Mako asks as Leto pops his head out, "Okay, change of plans, Chop, get boxy here onto the shuttle." Ezra states as they looked up at the shuttle. "Mako, you go with them, provide support." Ezra states and Mako nods at him, "You got it." she states as Chopper grumbles. "Come on EG, this way." Mako said as she crawls out of hiding. EG followed her as Chopper was right behind him. Then they walk up the steps. Leo, Sabine, and Ketsu eye each other and they separated. Ezra dives back into hiding. Ezra ducks then look up as EG was in as Mako gave Ezra a thumbs up. He returns the jester and looks at his comrades, "Leo, Sabine. Go!" Ezra calls out.

They nodded at him and ran for the shuttle as they fired at the troopers. Mako stood at the door and fired at the troopers, "Come on, hurry!" she calls out as the two ran up the steps. Sabine went first then Leo went, but then stops next to Mako, "I wanted to tell you!" he starts, but she shushes him. "Tell me later, take Leto." she shouts, he nods, took a hold of Leto as he squirms in his grips and ran inside. "Ezra, come on!" Mako calls out, he nods and ran to the steps as Ketsu fired at the trooper.

Leo and Sabine were at the controls, getting the shuttle ready, "I'm sorry but there are more flights scheduled for this evening. If you contact-" the pilot informs them, but they stop and look at him, "Yeah we know!" Leo shouts as he kept Leto in his hood, "We don't have time to book a ticket. Chopper shut him down and take over." Sabine orders him, Chopper grumbles and walks to the input. "How dare you! This is my ship and I will noooottttt…" the pilot states but then was powered down as Sabine took the controls.

Troopers fired at the shuttle as the two took cover, "Bet you're glad that you brought back-up." Ezra states, "Yup, working out great." Sabine informs him as Leo took the second controls as Mako rolls her eyes at Ezra and fires back. "Exactly as planned, now hang on." Leo orders them as the two held onto the sides. Ketsu looks up as the ship as it was in the air and the two orphans fired at the troopers. But one got a few lucky shots and make Ezra let go, "Whhhoooaaa!" he shouts, "Ezra!" Mako calls out as she reaches out to grabs onto him, but he slips right through her fingers and fell out of the shuttle as it took off. But then he makes a perfect landing and Ezra held up his comm link. "Hera the mission has gotten complicated." Ezra informs the captain, " _You were supposed to keep a low profile._ " Hera reminds them as troopers were gaining on Ketsu.

"Yeah well, it just went high profile." Ezra informs her and he ran off. Ketsu kept down as the trooper slowly step to the crate. "There's no escape, we have you surrounded." a trooper calls out as Ketsu looks over and saw a trooper aim his blaster at her, she sighs places her blasters away and stood up them walks up as the troopers circled her. She held her hands up. "Hello boys, I'm afraid this has been a terrible misunderstanding." she informs them. "One you're going to answer for. Now drop your weapons." he orders her, but she just stands there. "Don't do it." the other trooper orders her and she looks over her shoulder at him, "Do what?" she asks.

Then she swung her blade at a trooper "This?" she asks, knocking the blaster out of his hands, then uses him as a shield as the other trooper fires at her, but hits his comrade instead and she blast the trooper with her spear, then flung the hostage trooper at the other one, knocking him back a few, then swung at the other, knocking his blaster out of his hands and knocks the troopers off his feet. Then makes a run for it, "Hey." a trooper calls out as he chases her, but she jumps at the transport ship and with a twist she jumps at him and hits him across the face and he was out, but the last trooper tackles her making her slam against the transport, he then goes to hit her, but she moves her head right out of the way and he knuckles against the metal and gasp in pain, she then shot her fist up, hitting the trooper under the chin and he collapse onto his knees. Ketsu grips a hold of his shoulders and shoves him over into the transport.

Then once she was finished with them, she kicks up her spear and took a hold of it then went to find a way out of the docking bay, but then saw another transport starting to take off, an idea hits her then readies her spear as she steps back, then charges forward. The trooper leaning against transport freaks out as Kestu was charging right at him, she then slams the tip down right in between the trooper's legs and boost up onto the transport ships and ran out of the docking bay.

The troopers come to and pick themselves off the ground, rubbing their aches and saw that Kestu was gone, "Where did she go?" one questions, another shrug. "I don't know." he answers. But then saw her ship take off. They sighed and started to walk away, "Bounty hunting scum. Geral is crawling with them."

~8~8~8~

The transport ship flew out leaving orbit, Mako leans against the wall as she held her arms crossed, Leo looks over at her then sighs shaking his head. Leto looks up at him and nudges his head against Leo's cheek. He smiles a little and scratches his head.

Sabine could sense the tension between the two and then looks at him, "Talk to her, let her what happened." she tells him, he looks at her sighs then walks to Mako. Chopper chips and the two look at him, "I'm sure Ezra's fine. Now program the hyperdrive. We need to get to these rendezvous point." Sabine orders. Leo stands next to Mako, she looks at him "Mako, can we talk?" he asks her, she looks at him sighs then uncross her arms and push herself from the wall. He then took a hold of her arm and leads them back to the back away from the two.

He sighs as he lets go of her arm, "I know how this looks with Ketsu coming back." he states and she looks away, "Just tell me what happen." she asks him, he looks at her then places his hand on her shoulder and she looks at him, "Believe me when I say this, I did what I believed was right." he states she cast her eyes down for a moment inhales, looks up at him and nods. He nods back at her and pulls his arm back. "A few years back, I took a job for some extra credits, you know, to help out the crew, I met up with Ketsu, she was alright, I guess. So we worked together to get the context." he states as Mako just listens to him.

"We fought through Imperial troopers and found the cargo and then I found out that the cargo was kidnapped children from the same planet my contact was stationed in and that he wanted to get to return the children back to their families, but I also found that Kestu wanted to sell the children in the market to make some big creds. I couldn't let her do that, so I informed my contact about it, somehow Kestu found out and she stuns me from behind. I come to, hours later, Kestu and the kids were gone." he said then sighs as he looks away, "I never saw Kestu again, until today." he finishes his tale. Mako looks at him in surprise. And during the job, she took an interest in me, but I didn't return said interest." he states rubbing the back of his neck as he looks away. "Why?" Mako asks him, he then looks back at her. Her whole body stiffens, her breath leaves her lungs, knees buckles as he was looking right into her soul. "Kestu was only looking out for herself, didn't care about who or what got in her way." he states then he pulls his hand up and cradles her cheek, making her heart jump.

Mako presses her back to the wall, as Leo looms over her, his other arm press over her head. Leto shrieks softly and hides in Leo's hood, not wanting to witness what was going to happen. "I prefer the woman I want to be with to have a heart of gold, one who helps and protects others instead of leaving them to die or selling them off for more credits." he states in a husky tone, making the blood rush up to Mako's cheeks, he smiles softly as he strokes her cheek. But then the ship shook a little, Leo falls forward a little, but Mako grips his shoulders and stops him from falling on top of her.

They look at each other, but then pulled away as Leo was burning red, "Let's get back to Sabine and Chopper." Mako states as she turns from him, Leo nods, "Yeah, lets." he agrees and she walks back to the cockpit. "Damn, I really need to put a cap on it." he curses to himself them Leto pops his head out and looks at him, the squeaks at him as he was trying to argue with them, Leo just frowns at him, "Hey, don't even start. I don't need you playing my conscious to tell me what I did." he snaps at him, Leto grumbles to himself as he mocks Leo and slowly sinks back into his hood. Leo rolls his eyes and ran after Mako.

~8~8~8~

Sabine kept her grip on the steering wheel as Mako joins her in the cockpit, "Was that Ketsu that fired at us?" she asks and Sabine nods at her, "That's Ketsu alright." she answers, then Leo joins them. "She knock out our hyperdrive, which means I might know her next move." she informs her and looks at the droids, "Lock yourselves down." she orders and EG locks himself down as Leo appears inside. "Leo, Mako. You two might want to hold onto something." she tells them, they both nodded at her then walk to the door frame, Mako grips a hold of it as Leo stood behind her and grips onto the frame as well.

Ketsu flew over next to them, then she presses the turret button and fires at the door, it bursts open and out flew the air. Mako and Leo held on for dear life as they were being pulled out, Leto stayed hidden in Leo's hood as he bites down onto the fabric. Sabine held onto the chair as EG was being pulled to the open door. "Oh no!" Mako calls out as EG smacks sideways against the door, followed by Sabine. But Chopper flew right out of the ship. "CHOPPER!" Sabine, Mako, and Leo called out as their little droid flew out into space. Ketsu then turns her ship and was in front of them. Mako grunts as she felt her grip failing, "I'm slipping!" she calls out. Leo acted quickly, he presses one foot against the opposite frame, keeping his grip and wraps his arms around Mako's waist. "I got you!" he calls out and Mako looks over at Sabine. "Hang on, we got to seal the hatch!" she calls to EG and Sabine tries to crawl over him to reach the button.

Mako hold her hand out and kept EG steady, Sabine looks over at her, "I suggest you hurry! I can't keep this up forever." Mako calls out, Sabine wasted no time and started to crawl over EG, reaching for the button, then finally she presses it and the force-field came up, making Sabine and EG drop to the ground, Mako drops her arm and pants as she and Leo relax and drop to the ground.

Chopper drifts away from the ships, he grumbles to himself, refusing to miss out, so turns his head right back around and uses his rocket booster and flew over to Ketsu's ship.

The four pick themselves back up and Mako walks over and helps Sabine pull EG to his feet, "Next time we steal a ship, It'll be one with guns." Sabine states and pulls off her helmet, Leo chuckles as he pulls off his hood, "That makes two of us." he states as poor Leto was dizzy and laid defeated on Leo's shoulder as they both walk up to the panel. Mako stayed behind them as the two were glaring right at Ketsu, but then the panel blinks and Sabine answers it and a holo of Ketsu appeared. "No hard feelings, Sabine. Leo, it's not personal, it's just business." she informs then and Leo scoffs, "Kinda feels personal." he mutters. Mako walks up to him and grips his shoulder. "And speaking of business here's the deal. Toss out the power droid and I'll let you all live." she offers them.

Mako exchange looks with Leo, who was skeptical. "And if I refuse?" Sabine asks her. "I'll blow up this ship and scoop my bounty from the Debre." she answers then Mako looks at the top of the ship and quickly nudge Leo, he looks at her as she nudges her head at the top of the ship, he looks and saw him as well. Then Sabine caught on as well. The three were surprised that he made it back and he locks down his boots. "I don't believe it." Sabine mutters, "You better believe it, I'll do whatever it takes to complete my mission." Kestu informs her as Mako needed to think quickly. "What she means it, she didn't believe you can do it." she spoke and as stood in front of the two.

They knew what she was doing, so they played along. "Maybe that's true, I'm different from before. I have new loyalty now." she informs her, Leto looks at Chopper as he pulled loose a power coupling, "Maybe, but is it the same with your companions?" Mako questions her. "What?" Kestu questions her, "I've heard everything about the black sun. infamous thug group the only thing that ever matters was high kill score and best bounty collection, no matter what the consequences may be." Mako states as she crossed her arms. "It was mine and Sabine's dream. I got the best weapons, the best ship and I'm feared across the galaxy." she throws at her. Mako narrows her eyes as Sabine rolls hers. "I can't believe I wanted that, Mako's right. The black suns are slavers and assassins, who don't care anything, but body counts and quotas. They'd kill you too for a profit." Sabine answers her. "Like those children, you remember those kids that were stolen from their families Ketsu?" Leo asks her and she was quiet, "One of them was a six-year-old little girl, who had a dream of becoming a nurse, but instead she was taken from her families to be sold on the black market." Leo growls and she looks away, "It was nothing personal, Leo dear. It was just business." she informs her, Leo glares at her as Leto was growling and snarling at her. "Speaking of which, your time is up. Hand over the droid." she orders then, Leo scoffs. "What's stopping you from killing us after we do so?" Mako questions her.

"That's the thing, you don't know at all." she answers, EG shakes behind Leo, the teen places his hand on the droid as Mako look at Chopper as he pulled out the second coupling, she smirks and looks at Ketsu, "Do it then, I dare you." Mako challenges her, "I wish it hadn't come to this, Sabine, Leo." Kestu said and then fires, but nothing happened. She looks at the controls and tries again. But then Chopper appears in front of her, laughing as he was holding a power coupling. She looks up at him. "You? That's my weapon's array. What have you done?" she snaps at him. "So long, old friend. Mako hit it!" she shouts and Mako shot the forward, Ketsu looks at them and ducks her head as Mako flew over her and Leo cheers as they were leaving. Chopper then hurried after them.

But Kestu wasn't going to give up, she turns her ship around and gave chase. Chopper was drawing closer to the ship as the bay open and there was EG. "I'll hold the ship steady, just get Chopper in." Mako orders. EG chirps at Chopper as he was almost in the bay, "Oh no you don't." Kestu mutters to herself. Then pull him back, Chopper freaks out as he was being pulled back, EG even freak out. Chopper turns around and saw it was Ketsu ship that was pulling him back and he covers his eyes.

EG returns to the front as he was freaking out, "Sabine, take the controls." Mako orders, she nods and did so and Mako walks over to EG and places her hand on the top of his head, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down EG, I can't understand you when you so freak like this." she tells him, he nods and calms down. "Now tell me what happened?" she asks him. He chirps and beeps at her. Then the three look at him and at each other.

Sabine turns the ship right back around and they flew right back at Ketsu, "Alright Ketsu, let's make a trade." Sabine informs her. "I'll extend the ramp and ready your little friend," Kestu informs her and then headed down into the cargo.

Chopper turns to her, ready to fight her off, but he then change his tone when she pointed her sniper spear at him and he held up his hands. "I knew they wouldn't leave you. They were always soft," she mutters.

Sabine flew the ship around and was right next to Ketsu's ship. The ramp was extended and lock on. "Try anything and I'll disintegrate you." Ketsu threatens Chopper. He said nothing.

The door to the shuttle open and there stood the three. "Mako, stay with EG, Sabine and I need to handle this, by ourselves." Leo tells her as he handed her Leto. She nods at him, "Be careful." she tells him, he nods at her and both Leo and Sabine walk into the airlock, Mako and EG side over to the side and on the other and the door open and out walks Ketsu as Chopper follows her. "Well, well, well. I've changed and it seems you two haven't changed at all." she states and then looks over at EG as he was hiding behind Mako. "You're not giving up the Courier, are you?" she asks them, Leo shrugs with a smirk. "Nope. You're going to have to take him." Sabine informs her. "We said we were going to trade but didn't say what." Leo states and Ketsu rolls her eyes. "And this Asteroid mech? Not very smart sticking your necks out for it." she states and crosses her arms. "Him." Leo corrects her and she looks at him, "Him. Not it." he informs her. "Chopper's more than a droid, he's a rebel and a friend." Sabine corrects her. "Our friend that I would gladly stick my neck for." Leo informs her and Chopper chirps proudly to himself.

But Ketsu shook her head, "Oh Sabine, Leo." she mutters then pulls her helmet right off, revealing dark skin, a small Mohawk on top of her head with markings on the back of her head and purple eyes. "We were once friends. Tell you what, give me the power droid and I'll split the cut three ways, like the old times." she tells them but Leo shook his head, "I don't think so, if you were my true friend, you would have stabbed me in the front, not that back." he informs her and removes her hand off his shoulder. "We don't do things for money anymore." Sabine informs her, Ketsu nods and turns away from them for a moment, "That's right. Now there's the cause." she states and turns back to them, "You really think your little rebels can overthrow the Empire?" she questions them, "There's always hope." Leo tells her, she scoffs at him, "Grow up, you two. You can't be that foolish." she tells them, Sabine smacks the finger and she sighs. "Once we were like sisters, but we only cared about ourselves." Sabine informs her, "It's called survival, you of all people should know, you can't trust anyone." Ketsu tells her, Sabine then looks at Leo.

He looks at her smiles a little and nods as he was on her side. "I forgive you." Sabine said as she turns to her, "For what?" she asks, "For leaving me for dead and I still trust you." she tells her and Ketsu frowns sadly. "And you're wrong." she states but Sabine stood tall, "I've meet people who gave me a second chance in life and that's what I'm giving you." she tells her and Ketsu was surprise at her words. "I'm still pissed at what you did on that job and I'm always going to be pissed about it, but, I've learn that you sometimes have to put the past behind you and give something another chance and that's what I'm giving to you." Leo informs her and she was too surprise at him as well. Mako smiles at this as she was proud " _Imperial crosier to Geral shuttle 36725. your craft as been identified as stolen, prepared to be boarded._ " an Imperial officer said over the comms. "Uh-oh." Mako mutters. Leo and Sabine exchange looks and then look t Ketsu, "Looks like we're friends again." Sabine informs her. Ketsu just smirks. "Don't have much of a choice." she agrees and they ran back into the shuttle as Chopper followed.

~8~8~8~

The Cruiser flew toward that two ships as they were still dock, Mako was already back at the controls as the three then joined her, "Hold position for docking, any attempt to flew and you will be fired upon." the officer informs them. Mako rolls her eyes, "Not like we haven't heard that before." she mutters as she crosses her arms, Leo shrugs, "Thanks to your little rust bucket, I have no fire power." Ketsu informs them as Sabine was thinking, Chopper took offense to that, "And as long as we're dock to this shuttle, we can't use the shadow caster's hyperdrive to escape." Ketsu informs them. "Well, we can't just sit here and wait for them to discover us either." Mako throws out. The Sabine turns to Chopper, "Chop, overload the hyperdrive on the shuttle." she orders, he agrees and went to work.

"Huh, that well work." Mako agrees, Leo nod as Leto was already sleeping on Mako's shoulder. "What are you doing?" Ketsu questions her as Chopper plugs in, "Buying us sometime." Sabine answers and then response to them "Attention Imperial vessel, our ships have suffered intensive damage and are indanger of self-destruction." Sabine informs them, Leo snicker and Mako shush him. "Shuttle craft, you have two minutes to stabilize and then we will be coming aboard." the officer answers her. "We got this." Leo said with confidence then Sabine stood up. "What can you do in two minutes?" Ketsu asks them, "Watch. Chopper, purge the reactor then get over to the shadow caster and prepare to detach the airlock on my mark." she orders and agrees with her. "You're going to blow you the shuttle?" Ketsu asks her and they look at her, "That will give us enough time to make out escape." Sabine informs her and Ketsu smirks, "I should of known. You always like to make things go boom." she states. "Something I learned from you." Sabine reminds her.

"You still got that crate of intense explosive?" Leo asks her, she smirks at him, "Of course." she answers and they followed her to the ship. They ran into her cargo bay and opens the crate, "Only friends I ever needed." she answers and handed then a few. "Until day." Sabine tells her, "Mako and I will plant them on the shuttle to give it an extra kick." Leo states as he handed Mako a few, then Ketsu stood up. "That's the Leo I remember." she states and he rolls his eyes. "Now you be sentimental. Get the Shadow Caster ready to flew." he tells her as he and Mako ran back onto the shuttle and Sabine followed them. She watches them, but then was drag into her thoughts.

~8~8~8~

The imperial were waiting, but then the scans were now picking up more signatures. "Sir, the scans have found something, it looks like a power surge." the man informs him, "Imperial shuttle, our scans are reading a power surge on your vessel, your reactor care is unstable. Contain the problem immediately." the officer orders them.

Mako giggles to herself as they placed the bombs on the panel, "It is looking pretty bad over here. I'd keep my distance if I were you." Sabine informs him as they were done. "Which ever one of you thieves are in charge, identify yourself." he orders them, "You should probably talk to the captain." Sabine informs him as Leo turns the pilot back on. "Cap'n. Hey Cap'n. Wakey wakey." Leo said as he knocks on his head and the pilot was back online. "-Won't take no for an answer." he snaps and Leo turns him back to him, "Cap'n listen to me, your ship is hunter attack, and you have to take the emergency actions." he informs him as Mako makes her back onto the Shadow caster, "What? Under attack?" he asks then Sabine took over. "See that Imperial cruiser. It's coming to destroy your ship because it was stolen." Sabine informs him. "Destroy my ship?" he questions and turns back and Sabine smirks. "Time to go." she states as she hurries.

"Sir, the ship's thrusters are powering up." the man informs him, "Target the control helm, disable it." the officer orders and the airlock was fired at, knocking Leo and Sabine back. "Leo! Sabine!" she calls out. "I think they're onto us." Ketsu states jumps down and stood next to Mako, "Droid, release the docking tub or we're all going to die." Ketsu orders, but Chopper refuse to obey as EG refused as well. "Chopper, hold position. Don't release until I got Leo and Sabine on the ship." Mako orders. He looks at her and chirps in agreement. She went to run back, but Ketsu grips her arm, "Are you crazy, you'll die if you go back for them!" she shouts and Mako glares at her. "Money can only get you so far in life, but I would rather die then sacrifice my friends for losesy credits!" Mako reminds her and jerk loose and ran back to them. Ketsu watches as Mako ran through the tub and took a hold of Leo. "We have stain sever damage, engage emergency protocols. Engaging full power to the thrusters." the pilot states as Mako grips Leo under his shoulder and started to drag him through the tub and back onto the ship. She went to go back for Sabine, but the ship shook violently, knocking her back and landed next to Leo. She then pulls herself up onto her elbow and saw Ketsu run back for Sabine. "Warning I have engage emergency protocols." he states, as Ketsu pulls Sabine to her feet. "Good for you." she shout and helps Sabine back to her ship. "A leak as been detected in the hyperdrive. How did that happen? Where am I?" the pilot panics and went to leave again, but was still lock on the tub.

"This shuttle captain is bold but foolish, engage tracker beam, take hold of that ship." the officer order and the men engage the tracker beam. "Happy now, droid?" Ketsu questions as Mako had Leo's head resting on her lap as she looks up at them as they walk back to the ship. "Chop, close the airlock and detach." she orders, he chirps at her and plugs in, closing the door tightly and detach from the shuttle. "Ketsu, get us out of here." Mako calls out, "I'm working on it!" she shouts back at her. "Sir, the other ship is powering up rabidly. Their hyperdrive is online" the man informs the officer, "Lock onto both ships." the officer orders and they did so.

The Shadow Caster went to make a break for it, but the tracker got them and they were being pulled in as well. "It's too late, they got us." Ketsu said slamming her fist onto the ground. But Sabine smirks "Not for long." she informs her as Mako held Leo closely in her arms and explosions went off as the shuttle was too close to the cruiser, taking some of it along with the shuttle. Freeing the Shadow Caster, Ketsu wasted no time and jumps to hyperspace.

~8~8~8~

The Shadow Caster drops out of hyperspace and approaches Alddreean, they flew in and landed on the platform where R2 and two rebel fighters waited for then. Sabine, Chopper, Leo and Mako, along with Leto as they walk out to the people and Kestu said by the ship waiting for them.

R2 was the first to greet them. Mako smiles as him as EG greeted him as well. "You can report to senator Organa that his Intel has arrived. Safe in sound." Sabine informs him, Chopper grumbles a little and Mako rolls her eyes at him a bit. "So long EG." Mako said to him, he chirps at her as he said farewell and walks off. Then 2D and Chopper said a few word and they both walk away. "You're just itching to fight him aren't you?" Mako questions him, he grumbles at her and Leo chuckles a little at him. "Whatever you say pal." she states. Ketsu smiles at them as she could see the bond that was shared between the Padawan and the Smuggler.

"Come on, lets get you home." she tells them, Mako nods at her as she scratches Leto's head, he purrs at her in delight and they walk back onto the ship.

~8~8~8~

The Shadow Caster drops out of Hyperspace once again as they returned back to Geral. They landed in a docking bay where Hera and Ezra were waiting for them. "So this is really happening." Ezra states and Hera looks at him. "Last I saw these three, they were going to shoot each other and I have never seen Mako so work up." Ezra informs her. "If I'm not mistaken when we first meet you and Mako, you were stealing from us." Hera reminds him and Ezra couldn't find the right words. Then the little gang walks up next to the two. Hera then turns to them. "Good Job on the successful mission." she said to them and Mako nods her head a little.

Hera then looks at Ketsu "And thank you for helping our cause." she tells her and Ketsu shrugs, "Well, it was mostly an accident, I'm not for a full-on fight with the Empire just yet." she tells her Hera nods at her. "No one ever is." she informs her and walks away. Mako walks off to the side with Chopper as Leto was annoying the poor droid again. Making her giggle. Then Ezra steps up to the three. "I'm Ezra, we almost blasted each earlier." he reminds her. Ketsu smiles at him, "I know who you are. Sabine told me all about you." she informs her and Ezra blushes a little at her then rubs the back of his head. "She did? Well, ugh… what she say? I mean, it was all good right?" he asks them and Leo shook his head. "Ezra can Leo and I get a moment here?" Sabine asks him, "Oh sure." he states, still standing there.

Then Leo and Sabine cross their arms, "Alone, Ezra." Leo informs him, "Oh! Right, you three, alone. Kay. I'll just be over there." he walks off and Leo shook his head. "Kids." he mutters. "You should of left us on that Shuttle. Taken the droids, get rid of Mako and made a profit." Sabine informs her. Ketsu smiles a little "It's only money." she tells her and the two smiled at her, "Thank you." Sabine said, but Ketsu shook her head, "Don't thank me. Thank her." she states, looking over their shoulder. They look behind them and saw Mako laughing as Chopper was annoyed with Leto. "She refused to leave you to behind." she informs her.

They both smiled and look back at Ketsu, "It must be nice to have people watching your back. I had that once, when we were friends. Haven't had that since." she informs them. "Look, if you think you want to help us out, make a difference. Just let us know." Sabine informs her. "I'll think about it." she tells her and they both grip each others arms. "It's a start." Sabine said and they pulled back and Ketsu walks back to her ship. Then Leo followed her, "Hey." he calls out and she looks at him. "Come to see me off. I'm touch." she jokes and he rolls his eyes, "Funny, but I need to know something." he states and she places her hands on hips, "What happened to those kids when you knock me out?" he asks her, she smiles a little and sighs. "I took them back home, it was against my better judgment, but hey, I still got paid." she answers him.

Leo chuckles as he rubs the back of his head, she looks at Mako and back at him. "Now it's time you tell me something." she states and he looks at her. "Do you love her?" she asks and he immediately blushes. "We-we-well, I-I-I don't i-i-i-i-if I call-call-call it love." he stutters, then smiles "But I definitely think it's along that line. We get along really well and I like when she smiles. I'll fight for her until my last breath." he answers her and she smiles at him. "Then fight for her, going up against the Empire, you might loose hr because of them." Ketsu warns her and Leo nods. "I will. Godspeed Ketsu." he promises her then back up as she walks onto her ship and Leo stood next to Sabine and Ezra. "Thinks that's the last we've seen of her?" he asks them.

They watch as Ketsu left the docking bay, "No. and I'm glad." Sabine informs him as her ship was now long. Then everyone returns back to the Ghost, walking up the ramp. But then Mako stops, "Leo." she calls out, he stops and looks at her, "Yeah, what's up?" he asks her, stepping back to her. "What happened back on the Shuttle, that was really sweet of you." she tells him.

He blushes a little and rubs the back of his head, "Yeah well, I said it before, I'm a sucker for righteousness. Looking out for those who can't do it themselves." he answers her and she smiles at him, making his heart jump again. "Still, I really did like how you spoke with confidence in your beliefs." she tells him. He blushes even harder. "We-well, it's what you rebels do, stand by what we believe and if when people want us to summit, I won't go down without a fight." he tells her, trying to not break.

She smiles at him then steps towards him, cups the side of his face, then stood there frozen as she presses her lips against his cheek. Leo's entire body was on fire as she pulls back and smiles at him, "See ya tomorrow." she tells him and walks back to the Ghost and he squats down, hand over his face and he was roasting at the ghosting feeling of her lips against his cheek.


	8. Stealth Strike

_Chapter 9: Stealth Strike_

A Rebel cruiser flew through hyperspace with Commander Sato in the captain's chair, Ezra on the coordinates, Mako standing next to Sato and a few Rebels on the controls as well, "We'll be arriving in the Dales system any moment." a pilot states and Ezra turns to them, "Well, we're coming up on the last known location of our patrol, but I already check the star charts, there's nothing out here." Ezra informs them. Sato gave him a stern look. "That's just it Ezra, if there's nothing out here then how did our entire patrol just suddenly up and vanish into thin air." Mako asks him, he looks at her and crosses his arms. "Good point, then that means there's something out here." he mutters.

"When Captain Sundylla said you both volunteered for this mission, she said you two can be helpful. Let us hope she is right." he throws at them and Ezra rolls his eyes. Mako sighs and closes her eyes. But then they felt something pulling at them, making them both walk over to the front as the pull was stronger. "Something's wrong." Mako mutters. "Something's about to happen." Ezra mutters as well and the ship suddenly shook, "Commander, we've lost the hyperdrive control." a pilot informs him. "Emergency positions." Sato orders him as Ezra went back to his chair, "What's happening? Are we under attack?" he questions and Mako reaches out again. Then her eyes snap open. "No… we're being pulled out of Hyperspace." she answers and Sato looks at her, "Impossible!" he shouts as she ran up to Ezra.

The ship snaps into the system as everyone looks around, "Secure all stations and get me status report." Sato orders his men, "Um… commander." Mako mutters, he looks at her then out the window as a cruiser flew over them. "Instruments aren't responding." a pilot answers him and Ezra shot to his feet. "It's a star destroyer." he states, but Mako shook her head, "No star destroyer can pull a ship out of hyperdrive. It must be the latest weapon they've invented." Mako states. Then she ran next to Sato and started to send an S.O.S out to Ghost. "Phoenix home to Ghost, this is Mako Firebreather. We were pulled out of Hyperspace, the Empire-" she shouts but was cut off as the power was cut off as well.

They all look around then at the ship, Ezra was a little frighten as Mako just gulps. - _I hope the message made it through. please hurry._ -

~8~8~8~

Back on Geral, the Ghost crew got the message and replayed it, a holo of Mako pops up as she looks to be panicked. " _Phoenix home to Ghost, this is Mako Firebreather. We were pulled out of Hyperspace, the Empire-_ " the message was cut off as that was all of it. "The transmission was jammed. Still, that doesn't make any sense, you can't pull a ship out of Hyperdrive because you don't know exactly where it is. A tracker beam can't get a lock." Hera states as Kadan was in thought on the situation. "That's because it isn't a tracker beam. It's a gravity well." Sabine informs them as Leo rubs his mouth.

Then the rebels look at her, "When I was at the Academy, they were developing a new cruiser with Gravity well projectors powerful enough to pull a ship out of hyperspace." she informs them, "Well it looks like they finished it. "Not really, I've been snooping around. There's only one ship and this may as well be a prototype, testing its control. And if I'm right. That ship is exactly where we lost contact with Mako and Commander Sato." he informs them. Then Kadan stood up, "Alright everybody gear up, we're going out there." he informs them as he went to walk away, but then Hera stood up and stops him. "Not everyone." she informs him and he then turns to her. "You and Rex will go to that system. Find that ship and I bet you find Ezra, Mako and the others." she tells him and Kadan groans like a child. "Not Rex, I'll take Zeb, Sabine or Leo." Kadan complains.

The three exchange looks, noticing his rejection of Rex. "Rex's military experience will be valuable and he can impersonate a stormtrooper." Hera reminds him, "Right, that because he is a stormtrooper." Kadan reminds her and pouts "No, he was a clone trooper." she reminds him. "Same thing." he states as he refuses to work with him, "Kadan, I send Ezra and Mako. This is the only way." she informs him, he sighs and knows, he got no choice. "Alright, we'll get them. All of them."

~8~8~8~

On the Imperial cruiser, the trooper walk Sato, Ezra and Mako down the hallway as their hands were cuff behind their backs, "Don't worry commander, I'll get us out of this. I've been captured many times before." Ezra assures him, Sato shot him a look, "That does not put my mind at ease." he tells him and Mako rolls her eyes. "Well, I've escaped before, right Mako." Ezra states, then Mako shot him a glare. "Obviously." Sato states.

Mako shrugs, "I can get out anytime I want to." she informs the two. And they look at her, "Then what are you waiting for?" Sato questions her and she smirks. "The right moment." she answers and then winks. The door to the war room opens and they stepped in. A man was dress in pure black on what Mako assumes is the general. "Rebels." he mutters when we turn to them. "Out here looking for your missing patrol. I assume." he states, then Mako arch her eyebrow. - _Overconfidence cocky man. That thinks he's a boss. Escaping from him will be easy._ \- Mako tells herself, "We are members of the corp. Alliance and you have taken possession of my ships illegally and I demand you release us." Sato shouts at him, but the man was not fazed. "You are in no position to demand nothing, Commander Sato." he states and Sato glares at him.

Shocked that the general even knew who he was. "Ah yes. I am familiar with your activates in this sector. I suspected if we capture even one rebel ship, others would race to the rescue, but I never hoped we capture someone as significant as you." he states then looks at Ezra and Mako. "And who would you be?" he asks them, "Jubba the hutt." Ezra answers. "Emperor Palpatine." Mako answers as well. "Ah yes. You are a tat small for a Hutt and you're far too young to be the Emperor. But I know someone that goes by Jubba the Hutt and Emperor Palpatine. Ezra Bridger and Mako Firebreather. I imagine agent Kallus will be thrilled that you have joined us. Secure them." he orders, Mako exchange looks with Ezra as he smirks at her and they were escorted out of the War room.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Ghost, Rex calculates his blaster. The door opens and there stood Kadan. "For the record, this wasn't my idea." he informs him and Rex rolls his eyes at him. "Just try to act like a professional." Rex reminds him. "What if we get in there and you forget who's side your one?" Kadan questions him. Then Rex turns to him. "I would never be on their side or wear that junk armor." Rex snaps at him.

But he spoke too soon as Zeb walks back up the ramp with two knockout troopers. "Here are your disguises." he tells them and tosses them at their feet. Rex walks over and kneels down, taking one of the helmets off and groans as he looks at it. "Oh perfect." he mutters.

After an hour the two were both changed into the armor as Rex felt uncomfortable in the armor, trying to get it to fit. "This garbage is nothing like clone armor." he whines, Kadan smirks. "Looks a little tight on you, old man." he laughs and Rex glares at him, Yeah, well at least I know how to wear it." he snaps and fixes Kadan's shoulder pad. "Kadan, Rex. Once you're in signal me and we'll come in with Phoenix squadron to blast you out." Hera informs him. "How are we getting in anyway?" Kadan asks her.

And right on cue, an imperial shuttle docks and the two turn and saw Sabine and Leo at the controls and Sabine waves at them. "How is it that the Empire keeps letting us steal these things?" Kadan questions, "Funny, I'd thought it was the same one we use last time." Rex matters and Kadan shot him a look.

~8~8~8~

The shuttle flew through Hyperspace with Kadan, Rex, and Chopper aboard as they were disguise and the two were looking at the paint job Sabine had drawn on the back of both Rex and Kadan, side by side. "I don't know why she does that?" Kadan questions as he did like it. "I believe it's called Artist expression." Re answers. "Yeah well, I believe my expression is wrong. I'm not happy about being on this mission." Kadan snaps and turns forward. Rex just looks at him "Really that was unclear." he mutters to himself. Kadan shot him a look as Chopper just laughs to himself.

Rex just smirks to himself. "Once we board this thing, Chopper will plug in, find out where they have our people and we get them out of there." Kadan lays out the plan, but Rex looks at him, "We got to disable this weapon, whatever it. If the Empire is able to intercept our ship in hyperspace, this Rebel movement won't last long." Rex informs him. "I hear what you're saying but remember, this is a rescue mission first and foremost. We're coming up on Ezra and Mako's last known position." Kadan informs him. "Let's just hope we can find that ship fast." Rex states. Then right on cue they drop out and found a very huge ship. (Found it! I couldn't resist.)

"Uh-oh." Kadan mutters, Chopper agrees as well. It was a very, very, huge ship. " _Shuttle S257, this is a restricted area._ " a pilot informs him and Rex took the lead. "Copy that sir, boy are we glad to see you." he said, shooting a smile over at Kadan. "We have a 157, I repeat a 157." Rex informs him, Kadan was just confused as what the hell he was talking about, he looks over at Chopper as he too was confused. " _You are not cleared. This is 675 testing zone and off limits to you, S257._ " the pilot reminds him, but Rex wasn't worried. "Well, if we don't get some help soon. We're gonna have a 3376 on our hands. I don't think you're gonna want a 3376 off your starboard side now, would you sir?" Rex asks him. " _Shuttle S257, requesting your emergency access code._ " the pilot orders him, "Copy that sir, protocol 710…" Rex answers.

Then Kadan groans and leans over close to Chopper, "This is the stuff I can't stand, protocol nonsense." he whispers to him and leans back. " _Standby for_ code _check._ " the pilot said and checks the codes. Rex then looks at him, "Cody and I practically invented these emergency protocols back in the clone war, trust me. They won't suspect a thing. The codes are good." Rex assures him. But Kadan just rolls his eyes with a groan. The shuttle then blew close to the gravity well, " _Copy Shuttle S257, you are clear to proceed on heading 15 Niner Niner to hanger 11._ " the pilot informs him. Kadan was surprised as Rex just smirks to himself. "Thank you, sir." Rex said and ended the comm, then he looks at Kadan, "See, they don't suspect a thing." he said to him and folds his arms behind his head. The shuttle then flew up and landed in hanger 11.

~8~8~8~

The General walks from the war room and onto the bridge and over to communication as he had an incoming message from a certain agent. So, he answers and a holo was brought up behind him, making him turns and his arms were folded behind his back, "Agent Kallus. Our new Gravity Well reeled in a catch of Rebel who I believe you're familiar with. Commander Jun Sato and two young ones that call themselves Jubba and Palpatine." the General informs him.

Kallus expression lit up as those two names, " _You have Ezra Bridger and Mako Firebreather. Excellent work Admiral, lock them in separate and secure cells, triple guard._ " Kallus orders him but the Admiral just laughs, "Triple guard? They are but children." the Admiral informs him, " _I warn you, do not underestimate them, especially the girl._ " Kallus warns him. The Animal rolls his eyes. "I'm certain the Imperial Military is more than a match for a boy, even a girl such as her. Whatever they call themselves." he said as he wasn't really worried. But Kallus knew that he was going to swallow his words " _We shall see. I'm on my way._ "

~8~8~8~

Mako was escorted to her separate cell away from Ezra, she looks around at her surrounding, eyes the two troopers behind her than the one in front of her and at her sabers that were on the trooper's belt. "Keep moving." the trooper behind her shoves her a little. She stumbles a bit but catches herself so she didn't fall. "That's not very nice, shoving a lady." she pouts at them, the two behind her exchange looks. "Yeah, a girl that uses lightsabers and a blaster to fight against us and hits just as hard. You're no lady. You're a rebel." the trooper in front of her said and she shrugs. "True, but I bet I can take you all on without using my hands and not kill anyone of you." she promises them.

They were in front of the cell, "Right, I feel safer already." the trooper said and open the cell, then turns to her and aims his blaster at her as the other two did the same behind her. She smirks and in one quick move, she kicks the one behind her, knocking him off his feet. The other two fired at her, but she twists behind the trooper and swipes his feet right out from under him. Then she looks at the last trooper standing, she flips over to him, twirls and kicks him right in the face, making him spin and hit the ground. They all groan as she looks down at them and their blaster was at their feet and her saber was back on her hip. A trooper looks then looks up at her and she shrugs with a smile. "See? Told you I could take you all on without my hands." she informs them.

After a few minutes later, the three troopers in were in the cell and Mako toss her cuffs to them, "Bye." she said and locks them in. "Right, now to get to Ezra, must be bored out of his mind." she mutters and ran down the hall.

~8~8~8~

The shuttle was landed in the hanger, "Well, all set." Rex said as they pulled on their helmets. "I guess." Kadan answers as they were ready and the ramp opens. Rex was still uncomfortable in the trooper armor. The three rebels then walk down the ramp, acting like troopers.

"This must just like old times." Kadan states and Rex huffs at him. "Just follow my lead and You'll be okay." Rex assures him. "No, you follow my lead." Kadan snaps at him as they walk up to the door. The two guarding the door then walks up to them. "Command deck said you need to make your repairs and then depart" the trooper informs him, but Kadan then held out his hand to them, "We need to get to Maintenance." Kadan hand and waves his hand to the side, "You need to get to Maintenance." the trooper said to him, "We can go on our way." Kadan said again, "You can on our way." the trooper said again and they moved out of the way. The door opens and the three walk into the corridor. "Not bad, I've seen better." Rex said to him and Kadan turns his head to him. "Huh, maybe I'll practice on you sometime." Kadan growls at him.

Then he turns to the droid, "Chopper, plug in and find, Ezra, Mako and the crew." Kadan orders and Chopper did so. He plugged in and gathered the information. Then informed the other two. "Transforming them two separate and secure cells. That must mean they know who they are. Let's go." Kadan states and they hurried to the elevators. They open the elevator and the three step in. "Hurry up. Hurry up. Hit the button." Kadan snaps at Rex as he didn't know how the elevators work in the Empire. "Wha-what? Which button? I don't know where it is." Rex informs him, Kadan just sighs at him, "Oh-no." Rex matters and they immediately stop as an officer walks in and hits the button for them and the elevator closes and moves.

Then he looks over at his shoulder at Rex, "You're armor appears to be a little tight, trooper." he informs her and Rex let out a very strained laugh. "I'll tighten your face you little titan." he grumbles under his breath. "What was that?" the officer questions him, "Possible hyper sickness." Kadan quickly answers him as Rex looks at him and shook his head. "I'm taking 565 here to… um, 257." Kadan states and Rex hung his head in shame. "Recognitory? That's the last place I'd take him." the officer said and the elevator opens. "Yeah, I'd take you, Recognitory." Rex grumbles again and the elevator closes again.

~8~8~8~

Three troopers lead Ezra down the hallway to his cell as the young man looks around. "Move along, rebel." a trooper behind him orders as Ezra then looks at the saber on the trooper's belt. "Hey, just so you know, when I escape I won't hurt any of you." Ezra assures them, "Yeah that's great kid." the trooper said and opens the cell and aims his blaster at him, "I feel real safe." he said and Ezra smirks. "You shouldn't." he answers then closes his eyes and through the force. The saber came right out and freaks the trooper out, dropping his gun and struggles to get the saber off his back Ezra then opens his eyes and turns to the other two as he jumps and swings his arms under his feet. Then jumps at the trooper, knocking him down and took the saber and turns to the two troopers.

He deflects their blast as other party jumps down from the vents and swipes the two troopers off their feet, getting Ezra chance and cuts their guns in half. He then turns to the other one as he raises his blaster to fire at him. He turns and cuts that blaster as well. He then gasps in fear but Ezra just smirks at him, "You see, you're fine." he tells them as Mako walks yo and places her hand on her hip and smirks at him as well.

The three troopers sat in the cell as Ezra toss the cuffs right at them. One catches it as Mako just smiles and waves at them as Ezra closes the door. "Took you long enough." he states, she looks at him and shrugs. "I like to make an impression." she tells him, he chuckles and they went to leave, but then saw two troopers running at them. Mako took out her blaster as it was in stun and they fired at them, knocking them down. The two smirk for a moment for then stop as Chopper rolled and was laughing his tin can off. "Chopper?!" Ezra questions and the two ran to him, "Wait of you're here then these two are…" Mako asks, "Oh, oh no." Ezra mutters and then the two removed their helmets. It was Kadan and Rex, "Oh boy, this is bad, this is so bad." Mako panics as she had shot her teacher, or stun him really bad then grips Kadan by his shoulder. "Kadan, wake up." she said patting his cheek a little. "Rex, Rex, come on." Ezra shouts as he shook him.

The two groan as they came two. "What just happened?" Kadan asks as he rubs his head, the padawans exchange looks, "Oh um…" Ezra starts. "Well, um…" Mako tries to find a good excuse for what happened. "Did you see them, we were so outnumbered." Ezra starts and Mako nods in agreement. "There was a firefight, a big firefight, actually." he states, "Huge." Mako throws in. "And you guys fought great." Ezra finishes. "Uh, thanks. All I saw was you and Mako." Kadan informs them and Chopper pulls up a recording, both Mako and Ezra shooting him as it was on repeat. Mako face-palms as Chopper just laughs. Then pulls her hand away as they were busted. "You shot us! I can't believe you shot us!" Kadan snaps and Mako shrugs, "How were we suppose to know it was you? For all we know, you could have been other trooper coming to check on Ezra." Mako shot back at him as she stood. "You were dressed stormtroopers." Ezra throws out as he stood up as well. "You shot us." Rex said then he just laughs. "We set them to stun." Ezra informs him.

The recording stops as everyone was on their feet, "Yeah well, you should of used kill." Rex informs them, Mako arch her eyebrow at him, "What?!" Kadan argues, "Well, just in case it wasn't us, I mean." Rex clarifies "Agh, this armor doesn't protect you from anything." Kadan snaps at him, Mako sighs as she crosses her arms at them as Ezra press his finger to his bridge and shook his head, "Well, I told you-" Rex started as he taps the helmet. "Now is no the time. We gotta find Sato and sabotage this ship, they have this gravity weapon thing." Ezra states but then stops. "You know all this." he said as he knew why they were even here, "So what's the plan?" Rex asks them. They both look at him, "We should split up, to complete both objectives at a faster rate." Mako informs him, Ezra nods at her "She's right. Mako and I will take Chopper, so he can get us to the reactor that powers this thing. You two bust out Sato." Ezra informs them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We are not splitting up. Let's get Sato and get out of here." Kadan orders them and Mako shot him a look. "They're right. We have to destroy this ship." Rex agrees with the two and then the two were glaring at each other, "Do you know how many stormtroopers are heading this way?" Kadan argues at him, Ezra shook his head as Mako uncross her arms and was ready to. "It doesn't matter." Rex answers, "We can't afford to separate." Kadan snaps, "We have to protect the fleet." Rex reminds him. "Will you two just shut up for five minutes!" Mako finally snaps at them, then pushes them away from each other and had them at arm's length. "This is actually why Ezra and I volunteered for this mission, so we can get away from you two and your consent bickering!" she shouts and they both shut up. Ezra smirks as he walks over to Choppers. "You two are going to listen and you're going to listen well. Ezra and I are going with Chopper and we're going to sabotage the ship. You two are going to free Sato and his men and get them back to the ship." she orders them and they look at her in surprise as she moves away and turns to them with her hands on her hips, "Am I understood?" she questions them, they both nodded at her.

She huffs, "Good, we'll meet you at Sato's ship. Let's go Ezra." she states, turning away and three left as the two stood amazed at her temper, "She takes after Hera sometimes." Kadan informs her, Rex shrugs. "I don't know, I definitely saw her mother in her and she had a temper." Rex informs him, Kadan nods and they pull their helmets right back on and went to the next detention level.

~8~8~8~

An officer quickly walks onto the bridge as he had new of the prisoners for the Admiral to informs him. "Sir, we had a breech in the detention level." the officer informs him. The Admiral looks over his shoulder at him.

"The prisoners known as Jubba and Palpatine have escaped," he informs him and this surprise and disappoints the Admiral. "Lock all levels down, sweep the vessel and secure all the hanger bays." the Admiral orders him. "Yes sir." the officer stood firmly.

Then he went to leave. "And Commander." the Admiral calls out, the officer stops and turns back to him. "When you find these two children, eliminate them. I would hate it if we proved agent Kallus right." he reminds him, "Yes sir. Right away." the officer agrees and walks off.

~8~8~8~

The detention level was then locked down as the three troopers stood guard outside, "Two of the Rebels have escaped. Do not attempt capture, eliminate the target." the captain orders the other as Rex and Kadan were walking up to them. "I got this one." Rex assures him, "We don't have time for another one of your long winded bluffs." Kadan said as he rolls his head.

"Oh, you got a better?" Rex questions him as the captain notices them. "Yeah." Kadan answers him, "Well, what is it?" Rex questions him, "This!" Kadan answers and fires at the troopers, this took them but surprise and they fired back, Rex joins in with Kadan as they took them down. "So much for stealth." Rex said as Kadan ran in and Rex just steps over the bodies. "It's not like they know we're here." Kadan informs him as Rex quickly follows them.

~8~8~8~

An elevator opens up, the two troopers look over and saw a droid rolling out and care less as they look away, but then Mako quickly ran out and followed after the droid as Ezra as crutch on the side, making Chopper groan in annoyance.

Then Ezra hops after as they quickly sneak through the door, Mako sneaks a look around, then waved Ezra and Chopper after her as they hurried.

Then finally they make it to the reactor core and hide behind the door, seeing that there were engineers inside, keeping everything in check. "That must be the reactor core for the gravity well." Ezra states as Mako scans the area. Then Chopper grunts at them, making Ezra look at him, "What? You have a plan?" Ezra questions and went down to his level as Mako then looks at them. "Why don't I like what he has in mind?" Mako asks and Chopper grumbles at them, "Mako and I are the bait?" Ezra re-frames and Makes sighs, "Yep, knew I wouldn't like it." she sighs and nods her head. "Okay, okay, we can draw them away." Ezra informs him and stood up, "Not like they care about what a droid does anyway." Mako mutters and they move quickly and stealth like. Hiding under the counsel.

Ezra then ran out and hide at the wall panel as he looks around. He then looks at Mako and nods at her, she nods back at him and took out one of her sabers. Then one of the engineer notice and spot Ezra, "You there! Halt!" he shouts, but Ezra then flips over the side, landing on the lower bridge, "We have an intruder in the rector core." an engineer informs as he and the others pulled out their blasters and Ezra egites his saber, "Come and get me!" Ezra calls out as he jumps down again. The Mako moves out and ran behind them and whistles at them, they then turn to her as she smiles and egites her golden saber. "Catch me if you can!" she shouts and then jumps into the air, flips in the air and land on the other bridge as two were firing at Mako and two at Ezra, but they deflect the blast away from them.

"We have another intruder in the reactor core." an engineer informs command as they continued to fire at them. Mako just laughs as she kept deflecting the blasts. Then Chopper rolls out to the wall console, chuckling to himself, then plugs in and locks himself down. "Wow, you're better than a stormtrooper. You can actually aim!" she calls out then spins her saber. But then she stops smiling as the alarms went off and the gravity was gone. "They turned off gravity!" an engineer shouts, "Chopper!" Mako shouts as she too was up in the air. "This was not part of the plan!" Ezra calls out, but Chopper knew that every well. Mako huffs then turns in the air and thrust her hand out and makes her fly pass the engineers, jumping off of them and grips a hold of the multi-panel console and held on as tight as she could with one hand, "You did this on purpose, didn't you!" Mako snaps at him and he just laughs.

She rolls her eyes and saw an Engineer aim his gun right at Ezra, "Look out!" she calls out to him, he looks at her then at the engineer, then pulls his lightsaber up and deflects the blast, making fly back and jump off the wall, then Mako deflects blasts that were fired at her as well, getting both of the engineers, Chopper then grumbles again as Ezra did not like the Intel tat he was given. "Chopper, don't you even care!" Mako calls out as she was slipping. "Don't you dare! Don't do it, not yet!" Ezra calls out to him, but that wasn't going to stop Chopper.

Gravity was then turn right back on and the last of the engineers went falling as Ezra grips a hold of the side of the bridge. Mako plops back onto her feet and she exhales as Chopper rolled to her, Ezra then cries out as the droid rolled over Ezra's fingers, but he was still able to pull himself back up. "You better have sabotage it." Ezra snaps at him as Mako took over on the other side, disengaging her saber, placing it back on the hook and pulls out her blaster. Chopper grumbles at him, "You _think_ you sabotage it?" Mako questions as she fires at the troopers below and then followed after Chopper. "Hey!" Ezra calls out and quickly followed them.

~8~8~8~

Kadan and Rex took cover behind the corner as troopers fired at them and they fired back at them, "Never expected to make it this far with you for a partner." Kadan admits to him, "You know, you're not the first Jedi I fought beside." Rex reminds him and Kadan scoffs. "And I'm probably the last." Kadan informs him.

Rex smirks under the helmet as he continues to fire, but then misses. "Wow, you really do shoot like a stormtrooper." Kadan laughs as Rex looks at his blaster. "Guess I don't have too much to worry about." he states as he ran over to the cell. "Ahh, it's this helmet!" Rex argues as he pulls it off, "I can't see." he shouts and then throws it, hitting a trooper square in the face (H-H-H-Headshot!) and got him right in the chest. (Double Kill!) Kadan then opens the cell to Sato and his men, the look up at him as Sato stood firmly, but then Kadan pulls his helmet right off and reveals himself. "Commander!" he states and Sato looks at him in surprise. "Kadan." he said in surprise. Then Kadan tosses his the blaster. He catches it, "They're keeping Ezra and Mako in separate cells. We have to find them." Sato states as he grips a hold of Kadan's arm.

But Kadan turns to him, pulling his arm free and places his on Sato's shoulder. "Ezra and Mako are doing fine." he assures them and this surprises Sato, "You mean they escape? On their own?" he asks him. "Yeah, they intend to do that." Kadan informs him and they ran back to Rex, "We don't have time for this." Kadan states and he looks at Rex, "I'll pull, you fire." Kadan informs him and Rex just laughs. "Just like old times." he states and Kadan smirks. "Settle down, Captain." he orders him and held out his hand as the troopers were being pulled out and Rex fired right at them, taking them right out. Rex smirks and they ran down the hall as it was cleared of the enemy.

~8~8~8~

Troopers ran down the hall as Mako, Ezra and Chopper watches them pass by and Mako pulls out her commlink, "Kadan, we're on our way back, what's your position?" she asks him, as that stop as the turn.

" _We're heading for Sato's ship._ " he answers and Ezra smirks as she did as well. "Copy that, we'll meet you half way." she informs him. Then places her comm away and they both ignite their sabers and ran down the hall and Chopper followed.

~8~8~8~

The rebels fired at the troopers and Kadan knocks one out, "There's too many of them!" Kadan shouts and Rex just pants, "I'm too old for all this running." Rex said as he stops and the Rebels were behind Kadan, "What are you doing?" Kadan questions him. "Get these men out of here, they need you." Rex orders him.

He looks at him as he then knew what Rex was going to do, "I can slow them down, now go." he said again, "Stop trying to impress me." Kadan snaps at him. "I'm not trying to impress you! I'll see you back at the ship," he shouts in his face and shoves him back. Rex then presses the control panel and closes the door and then fires at the troopers. And the doors seal shut on Rex as he stayed.

Then he took over and on chance, he pops out and charges at the troopers, ramming into one and send him to the ground, then elbows another in the face at the wall, one came up behind him and loops his gun over his head and tries to put him in a lock, but Rex elbows him in the face and swung him right off. But then he was stun right from behind, he gasps, but did not fall. Rex turns to the trooper and went to charge at him, but was stunned again and now Rex falls and hits the ground.

~8~8~8~

Back in the war room, the comms went off like haywire as troopers were reporting in all the rebels actives ever second. Then the doors then open up as Two Troopers pulls in Rex and kept him restrained.

The Admiral straightens himself out as he looks down at Rex, "A clone." he states and Rex chuckles lightly. "You're a bright one." he jokes, "I had your number scanned, 7567. Captain Rex. You were a hero once, you and your kind brought peace to the galaxy." he states, but Rex knew the truth. "Why would you lower yourself to fight with traitors? Where is your loyalty?" he questions and Rex looks him right in the eyes, "Our loyalty was to the Republic, not your Empire." Rex growls at him.

But the Admiral smirks at him, "I serve the order you put into place, captain." he reminds him, "I believe you do want to do the right thing. Surrender all your compensates and I will offer not only immunity but reinstatement at an Imperial training academy. You can wear that armor and be proud of your serve again." the Admiral tries to convert him to the Empire, but Rex just smirks at him. "Oh, I'm proud of my service, but really hate this armor." Rex answers as he refuses his offers. Then the Admiral frowns at him, "That's unfortunate because you are going to die in it." he said to him as he looks up at the torture probe droid as it hovers right at him.

Rex then looks up at the droid as well as he frowns and struggles in the two troopers grip, the probe was right at him and the door close shut as Rex screams in pain.

~8~8~8~

Kadan stops as he felt Rex's pain, Mako felt his pain, as well as she and Ezra, step out. Ezra deflects the blasts as Mako grips a hold of Kadan's arm. "Where's Rex?" she asks him, he looks at her then back at the hall where the Troopers were firing at them from. She gasps and pulls away. "We sabotage the reactor, let's get out of here." Ezra states and Mako steps back. "Get Sato and he's crew back to the Blockade runner." Kadan orders then, hearing this, made Mako smile. "Where are you going?" Ezra asks him.

Kadan groans and looks at him, "I'm going to get my friend." he answers then fired at the troopers and deflects their blasts at him, "Wait! Friend?!" Ezra questions. "Trust him." Mako assures him "We can't get through! Where's Kadan going?" Sato calls out to them, "Don't worry, we got this." Ezra assures him and they ran down the hall to the block passage "You got this?" Sato questions them. Then Mako jumps over to the other side and looks down the hallway. She then scans the area. "Sato, hold here, wait for my signal and then move up." she orders him and he looks at her in surprise. "Ezra, lets clear it out." Mako shouts and ran down the hall and he smirks, "Right behind ya!" he answers and follows her. They both deflect the blast fired at them.

Mako dashes to the left and cuts down a trooper as Ezra ran up the wall and jumps at the right cutting down the trooper then he rolls over and stood next to Mako. Sato then leans out and amazed at their skills. Mako looks at the others, "Move up!" she orders and the two ran at the troopers. "Come on, they've got this." Sato orders and they followed them. Mako deflects the blast and it hits the trooper right in the chest, knocking him back as Ezra then fires at the other and stuns him out cold and they ran down the hall.

~8~8~8~

Rex pants from exhaustion as the Admiral was growing impatient, "I am going to exterminate you." the Admiral said as a trooper walks into the room. Rex glares at him, "Not like a soldier or an honored veteran. Oh no." he states and Rex looks up at the probe.

"You will discard and forgotten, like an obsolete peace of field equipment. And no one will care," he said with a smirk. "I will." a trooper calls out, everyone looks at him. Kadan pulls off his helmet and fired at the probe, it crashed onto the table, "Stop him!" the Admiral orders and the two troopers fired at him, but Kadan engages his saber and deflects the blast right at them.

Then Rex turns around, headbutts the trooper, making him falls back, but his grips the man's arm, pulling him back and socks him right in the face and Admiral retreats back to the bridge. Then Rex smirks "Well, nice to know you care." he states as Kadan looks around the room. Then glares at him, "Don't ruin this." he said, not wanting to get all soft and muskie about it.

~8~8~8~

Kadan helps Rex run through the halls as they both work together to escape from the ship, but then they took cover as they were cut off. "The whole ship is between us and that hanger." Rex informs him as he fires at the troopers that were in the way.

Then Kadan pulls out his comm, "Mako, tell Sato to take off." he informs her, " _I am not leaving you or Rex behind, no man gets left behind._ " she snaps at him, "Don't argue with me on this, we have another way out." he orders and they make a run for it. "We got to get back to the ship." Rex tells him, "No time." Kadan reminds him. "then how are we getting out of here?" Rex questions him as they round the corner. "Escape pods." he states and they both climb inside and closes the hatch then rocketed right out of the ship.

~8~8~8~

The Rebels were aboard the ship, everyone were in position, "We freed the docking clamps, but Imperial reinforcements are trying to cut their way onto the ship." a pilot informs Sato as Ezra ran in and took his seat and Mako grips Sato's chair, "Where are the others?" he asks her, she looks at him. "They have they're own way off the ship." she answers and looks at the pilots. "Fire up the engines and disengage the ship." Mako orders, "Right away ma'am." they answers her and the ship drops from the gravity well and flew off.

~8~8~8~

The officer ran up to the admiral, "Sir, the Rebel ship is escaping, shall I order our cruiser to interpret?" he asks, but the Admiral turns him.

"Prepare to fire the gravity wells." the admiral orders him, the officer nods at him, then the order was sent down into the reactor below and they ready the gravity well's power. It charges right up, but a failsafe that was left behind.

~8~8~8~

The escape pod then locks onto the rebel ship and both Kadan and Rex ran tp the bridge, Mako turns and looks at them. "Did you sabotage it?" he asks her and she smirks, "Of course we sabotage," she tells him and cross her arms.

"You did sabotage it, right Chopper?" she asks and looks down at the droid and he looks up at her and grumbles, "You're not building up my confidence right now Chop." she reminds and he sighs at her.

~8~8~8~

Then the Admiral turns to his men, "Fire!" he orders and the order was sent down below.

"Gravity projectors engaged." an engineer said to the officers up top. And the ship powers up with a hum.

~8~8~8~

"Make the jump." Sato orders him, "Wait!" Mako calls out and they were being pulled back, making everyone wobble, "We are catch, again!" Sato shouts as he held onto his seat, "Pilot, be ready to break away, on my mark." Mako orders, holding onto his seat as well and the pilots nod at her, "What are you doing?" Sato asks her and she looks at him, "Trust me." she tells them, then held her hand out and closes her eyes and focused.

"Chopper, you said you sabotage it." Ezra shouts, and Chopper grumbles at him, "What do you mean wait for it? Wait for what?" Ezra asks him as Mako was digging deep inside herself.

~8~8~8~

The reactor then was on high alert as the power of the gravity well power started to become unstable to maintain.

"Sir, the weapon is malfunctioning, it's drawing in our cruiser too." an engineer informs the Admiral as the Star Destroyers were being pulled in as well.

The Rebels look at the scene before them, "Chopper rigged their own weapon against them. It's pulling everything in." Ezra states, "Including us!" Kadan reminds him as Mako almost found that hidden power within her.

Everyone then abandoned ship on the gravity Well as a star destroyer then roughly scraps against the surface of the bigger ship. Mako then opens her eyes as they were pure white and her hair turned white as well and with a down thrust of her hand, the star destroyer then stop and fall forward as it smashes against the bridge. "Ma'am we're free." a pilot informs her, "Break!" she shouts and they broke away as Mako makes the other ship smash against the gravity well from below, damaging the ship even more. She then lets go exhaling as her eyes and hair change back and she went to fall back but Kadan catches her, "Whoa, easy there Mako." he tells her as he helps her stand, "Thanks." she mutters, everyone cheers as the gravity well was then destroyed by itself. Mako then looks at Sato as he as smiling at her, then bows his head at her, she smiles at him and bows her head at him.

Ezra then walks over to Chopper, who was praising himself, "Oh, so now you're the big hero?" Ezra questions him. Chopper grumbles as him and Ezra leans against him, "It was a team effort." Ezra reminds him, but Chopper pushes him away.

~8~8~8~

Two Star Destroyers arrived at the scene where the gravity well was in waves of peace, Kallus looks at the wreckage of the ships and was a bit disappointed. "Sir, we found something." a pilot informs him as they found an escape pod.

Then a Holo came up and there the Admiral was, " _Agent Kallus._ " he states and Kallus just smirks to himself. "Admiral. Had some problems with the children, I see?" he asks him in a smug way. The Admiral said nothing and grits his teeth.

~8~8~8~

The ship was back in the safe haven as the Ghost crew was now relaxing near the door, "Gentlemen and lady. I and my crew owe you a debt of gratitude, all four of you." Sato informs them, Mako smiles and nods at him, "We do what we can." she answers him.

"Thanks, commander." Ezra tells him and the two look over at Kadan and Rex, "You know, when you two aren't fighting each other, you fight really well together. Jedi and clones. Now I get it." Ezra states, "Well, it's in the blood, I guess." Mako agrees and the two walks away as Chopper laughs. Kadan scoffs at them.

"Kids and their crazy ideas." he states and Rex smirks, "Yeah, you know… thanks." Rex said to him and Kadan nods at him, "Yeah. Yeah, I know." Kadan said back to him, "Well, I guess there's nothing more to say about it." Rex states making the moment was getting a little awkward then turns away, "Hey Rex." Kadan calls out and Rex looks back at him, Kadan salutes him, Rex smiles at him and salutes him as well.

Sato then called Mako up to him and she stood next him, "So you need something, Commander?" she asks him, "You showed a good amount of courage and command today." he informs her and she shrugs, "Well, we were captured and you are needed with the fleet, I just did was would of saved you and your men." she informs him, Sato nods and stood up, facing her as his arms were folded behind his back, "I know, that is why I am promoting you to captain, I may have need of you in the future." he informs her and she looks at him in surprise, Ezra, Chopper, Rex, and Kadan looks at her as they overheard them. "Thank you, sir." she said to him, but he shook his head, "No, I thank you, Mako. Hera was right to send you and Ezra with us. Now I see why." he tells her then sat down. Mako walks away as she still stunned.

As Rex smirks at her and leans against the frame "Well, not a bad start, eh Captain Mako?" Rex asks her and she looks at him and smiles.

~.~.~.~.~

I regret nothing.


	9. The Future of The Force

_Chapter 10: The Future of the Force_

A Shuttle transport flew close to the planet of Mustifur, as another left the planet the people on the shuttle were talking among themselves as a woman walks out of her room and looks at the baby in her arms, "There, there. Alaura, we're away from trouble now, a new life awaits us both." she assures her, but then the ship shook, frighting all of the people on board.

But a hooded stranger wasn't afraid as they stood still, "It's the Empire, they're seizing the ship. We need to get out of here!" a man yells and they hurried for the escape pods. The shuttle was held in a tracker beam of a star destroyer. The infant started to cray but the woman hums to her, trying to clam her down.

Then the door opens and the two Inquisitors into the hall, "This is a civilian transport, we were granted clearance for takeoff." the pilot informs them, but sister throws him at the wall, "I'm afraid it's been canceled." she informs him as her probe then grips his shoulder and held it on the wall. "As fortune would have it, you carry a cargo of great interest to us." she tells him and Brother walks down the hall as the people coward in the pods, afraid of him as sister followed.

The hood person then looks at brother as they gripped the blaster at their hip. Then he looks at the woman and she then realizes what the inquisitor meant, "No!" she cries and went to make a run for it, she then presses on the panel to open the door, it opens, but Brother closes it, the woman tries again, but he closes shut. Making the woman bang her hand against the door, then she finally turns and looks at the inquisitors, "Keep away." she growls at them. Then Sister's mask was removed and she strokes the woman's face. "Fear not old one, we wish to make friends. But first we have some business to attend to." she tells her, then looks over her shoulder at brother.

He removes his saber from his back, ignites it, making everyone scare as the hooded person removes their hand from their blaster and to their sword. Then Brother flung it at them, making everyone run, but then hooded person moves in front of them and with a swing of their blade, knocks the saber down and disengages it. Brother looks at the person in shock, but the hooded person stood up as their hood fell off, revealing brown long hair with white in the bangs, brown eyes, tan skin. She smirks at them, then held her hand out to him and beckons him to her. He growls and held his hand out to pull his saber back to him, but the woman places her foot on it and stops it from moving. Sister then groans in annoyance and turns to her, "I hate it when things interfere with the mission." she moans.

The woman rolls her hand and places her hand on her hip, "When why not do something about it, if you're going to bitch and moan about it." the woman taunts her and Sister was quickly offended by it, "Then again, Inquisitors don't want to do anything thing about it and they send lackeys to do their work for them, giving the kill to another." she throws out and Brother glares at her, the woman smirks to herself. Then they both charges at her as they gave into their rage.

~8~8~8~

Back on Geral, in a docking Bay, Ezra was working with Chopper on an upgrade as Ashoka meets up with Kadan on Jedi business. "Well, this is unexpected. Don't get me wrong, it's always good to see you, but it usually means trouble." Kadan informs her, "What I have to say is Jedi business." she answers him, then Kadan smirks. "Well, I guess I qualify." he jokes and Ashoka just smirks and crosses her arms, "You qualify more than I do." she jokes as well and the two walk back onto the Ghost.

This gets Ezra's attention. The two walk into an empty bunk room were Mako was meditating and Leto napping on her shoulder. She then opens her eyes and looks at them, "Oh hey." she said and then stood up, Ashoka smiles at her, "Hello Mako, how are you feeling?" Ashoka asks her and Mako smiles at her, "Better. After resting, I'm set for the next mission." she informs her as Leto stretches awake. "Good, because this one will be Jedi business." Ashoka informs her, Mako nods at her as Ashoka closes the door and stood in front of them as Mako leans against the wall next to the door. "I've been monitoring transmissions from Mustifur, to find out more about the Sith Lord." Ashoka informs them, Kadan exchanges looks with Mako and they look back at her, "And?" Kadan asks, "Information about him allures me, but I've learned more about his Inquisitors. It seems they have a secondary mission of retrieves." Askoha informs them.

Mako nods, "Well we know that they hunt Jedi, so what else are they after?" Kadan asks, "Maybe potential force users?" Mako throws out with a shrug. "That may be possible but we don't know for sure. I manage to recode two sets of coordinates, I'm on my way to investigate the first one." she informs them and the two smiled at her. "And you want us to investigate the second on, we're in." Kadan informs her as then stood by the door. "You should have Ezra join you." Ashoka tells him and Kadan laughs a bit, "Oh, he's already brief on the mission." Kadan tells her then looks at Mako, she elbows the panel, the door opens and Ezra smacks against the ground and quickly stood up and smiles smugly as he tries to play it off. "Hey." he said as Mako smirks at him, "She did say this was Jedi business." Ezra informs him.

Ashoka just smiles and shook her head, "Bring Ezra and Leo as well, they've prove themselves against the Inquisitors before." Ashoka informs them and Mako nods at her as Kadan looks at Ezra, "So, where are we going?"

~8~8~8~

The Phantom flew out to the planet of Mustifur to a city, then the Phantom landed in a docking bay and Zeb was the first one to jump out. "Did Ashoka say exactly what we were looking for?" Zeb asks as Ezra, Mako, Kadan, Leo and Chopper followed him. "No. she just said we have to get whatever it is before the Inquisitors do." Kadan informs him.

Then they were on the streets, "Chopper, you have those coordinates?" Kadan asks, Chopper groans then plug in for a moment, then pulls up a holo map. "Housing units? What would the Inquisitors want there?" Ezra questions as Mako cross her arms, "I doubt they're renting." Kadan informs him, "Zeb, you take a look around the space ports for the Inquisitors ships, if they're already here. I'd like to know." Kadan informs him and Zeb chuckles at him, "Don't worry, if I find any sign of them, you'll definitely know." Zeb informs him as he took out detenators. "Take Chopper and Mako with you. Stay in touch." Kadan tells them they nodded at him and the three split from Kadan, Leo and Ezra as they went the other way.

~8~8~8~

Ashoka drops out of Hyperspace as she found the first Coordinates she interspersed, she looks and saw a transport ship drifting in space. She drew in closer and looks at it as it just… drifted with burnt scars on the sides.

She wasted no time and boarded the shuttle. The doors open and she was greeted with wreckage, the looks of a battle that took place. She moved carefully through the hall and looks at the scar on the wall, a saber must of rip through it and the next scar of a metal blade that was plunge into the wall.

She then looks around, but then her eyes laid on a woman that was still alive, "Help, I'm here." the woman calls out and Ashoka hurries to her, "It's okay, you're safe now." she assure her, kneeling down and held her hand out to her. "Help… help my grandchild." the woman asks of her her as she took Ashoka's hand. "You're grandchild?" she asks her, "They almost took her. The redblades, but another saved her, taking her away, but they are still after her. They knew that she has it." the woman informs her and Ashoka cups the back of her neck pulling her up gently. "Find her. She… has it." she said as she was loosing strength. "Shh. Rest, you need to rest." Ashoka informs her as she pants, "I will find her."

~8~8~8~

Chopper rolls along as Mako was walking beside him and Zeb was tailing behind them, "Blech, I'm not following you anymore, we've lost track of where we check." Zeb complains, Mako smirks and rolls her eyes. Then she looks at Chopper as he turns to a closed docking bay, "Hey, where are you going?" Zeb questions as Mako followed the droid.

He grumbles at him and plugs in, "You think this is the one?" she asks him and he grumbles at her. "Huh, good point." she agrees and the door opens to one Inquisitor tie. Mako just smirks as she places her hands on her hips and looks at Zeb. Chopper then turns to Zeb chirps smugly at him and chuckles. "Okay yes, you found one of them, congratulations." Zeb moans and they walk to the ship. But then Chopper stops Zeb as he saw a probe landing in the docking bay as he found was he was looking for, "I see, it's one of those lousy probe." Zeb mumbles, then Mako held out her hand, making the probe stop then she clutches her first and the probe was smashed in the air and collapse onto the ground. Zeb chuckles as he looks at Mako, "Not bad." he tells her, she looks at him and shrugs at him.

Then they walk out, "If I never see one of those things again, it'll be too soon." he states, "Don't jinks yourself on that Zeb." Mako warns him and they stand next to the ship and look at it, "Lets blast this ship and get out of here." Zeb states and Mako looks inside. "Um, Zeb… we may want to hold the blasting part." Mako informs him, he looks at her, "Why?" he asks and she looks at him, "Look." she states and he looks inside as well and there was a sleeping baby inside the ship. The two pulled away. "I really hope that's not a baby Inquisitor in there." Zeb hopes as Chopper rolls back then chirps at them and Mako looks at him as if he was a moron. "No, we can't just leave it here." Zeb objects. Then Chopper grumbles at him again.

Making Mako cross her arms at him, "No, we're going to get the baby out and then blow up the ship, have your fried your circuits or something today Chopper?" Mako questions him, Chopper grumbles and sighs at them.

~8~8~8~

Kadan, Ezra and Leo walk through the sidewalks and come up to the housing complex, "No sign of the Inquisitors." Ezra informs them, "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Leo states and Kadan sighs. "That's what worries me." he states and they walk into the housing complex.

They carefully walk down the hall as they kept their wits about then, but then Leo looks at a door that appears to be broken. "Guys, they were here." he states and they look at the door, "This must be it." Kadan states as he and Leo went over and just the door more open and they walk inside at the destruction that had transpired inside the apartment. "Kadan, I think we're too late." Ezra states, "Really, what was your first clue?" Leo jokes and the two look at him and he chuckles nerviously, "Yeah, bad time for puns, got it." he tells them and then looks around, but then heard groaning, "Guys, I found someone, she's still alive." he calls out and the two ran over to him as he pushes the table away and help the alien woman prop up and hold her there. Then the two kneel down. "What's your name?" Kadan asks her, "Patchu Uda." she answers. "Nice to meet you Uda, I'm Leo." Leo said as he tries to comfort her.

"Save your strength Uda." Kadan tells her, "Muatu Uda Mon pibee." she informs them. "Pibee?" Ezra asks them, "Her child. She thinks they came for her child." Kadan informs her, "Uda, did these intruders wear black armor and have red blades?" Leo asks her, she nods at him. "Inquisitors." Kadan growls to himself. "Mom pibee won tuof bobad." she informs them and Leo sighs with relief, "That's good. She sent her child away with the serving droid before they came." Leo informs then, "That means there's still time to save the child." Kadan states and Ezra nods at them, then he took a hold of the stuff animal and looks at the mother. "I promise you Uda. We'll find your Pibee." Ezra promises her and have her the doll. She takes it and then Leo helps her up onto the couch.

"Tank to ubta to po." she thanks then and looks at the doll as Leo sat next to her, "Uda, as soon as your able to, get to docking bay 12." he tells her, "I'll take her, you guys go and hurry." Leo tells them, they nod at him and turned away as Leo stayed with Uda. "Kadan, what do they want with her child?" Ezra whispers to him. Kadan looks down at him and sighs. "I don't know Ezra."

~8~8~8~

In docking Bay 12, in the Phantom. The baby cooed as Chopper was singing to her as Mako and Zeb were at the controls, "You're tell me there's another baby out there?" Zeb sums up, " _And it's heading your way._ " Kadan confirms and Zeb shot a look right over at Mako and she shrugs at him " _When you find the droid tell it the mother Uda send you._ " Kadan informs them, "Copy that, we're on our way." Mako informs him and she closes the comm.

Then Zeb turns around and smirks at Chopper, "That one's all yours." he tells him, Chopper looks at him in shock and then gasp, but soon after he sighs and drops his arms.

~8~8~8~

The woman kept her hood over her eyes as she walks through the streets, trying to find the second child that the Inquisitors were after, she was grateful that the mother was able to send it away, she herself knew how hard and difficult it is to part with her child when they're at such a young age.

She then stops as she saw a Lasat on the planet as well as he was armed and she stayed close to the wall, watching him. "Garazeb Orrelios, honor solider, feared rebel, baby hunter." Zeb groans, the woman arch her eyebrow for a moment but then gasp as her eyes locked onto Mako as she laughs and follows after Zeb, "Come on, don't be so down. Your luck will turn around." Mako informs him with a smirk as the woman's brown eyes started to tear up at Mako. But then the two stop and looks at the droid that Kadan informs them about as he was quickly making it's way down the street. Zeb smirks to himself. "Well, at least I'm good at one of those things." he states and Mako shook her head at him as they quickly walk up to the droid. "Hey droid." Zeb said to him and the droid panics. Mako rolls her eyes, "Peace friend. The mother send us, Uda." she tells him and he looks at her in surprise and beeps at her and she nods. "Yes, we're here to get the child somewhere safe." Mako assures him, "It's true, she send us for her child." Zeb agrees with her. The droid then looks down into the basket and the two look inside as well.

The baby looks up at them and coos. Zeb was skeptical but Mako was already in love, "Hi~." she coos at the baby and took it out of the basket and held it in her arms, "Aren't you the cutest thing, oh yes you are. Yes you are." she rubs her head against it's making it giggle "That's a baby?" he questions as he was stump on how Mako was already all fawning over it like an actual mother. Making the woman in the shadows giggle at Mako "Are you even holding it right-side up?" he asks her and she shot him a death glare. "I know how to properly hold an infant, let alone take care of it, you do best to not question a woman's intuition." Mako reminds him and he held up his hand at her, "Yes ma'am." he answers as he sweat-drops, she humph at him and then went back to adoring the baby again, making it giggle. "Zeb then pants from the sudden fear grip that let go of him. "Karabass, this girl is scary, why me?" he whines.

The woman giggles again as she saw what kind of person Mako turned out to be, then Zeb pulls out his comm, "Kadan, we found the baby." he informs him, " _Already, you're pretty good at this._ " Kadan teases him, Zeb looks over at Mako as she was bouncing the baby in her arms, making it giggle and claps it's little hands. "Yeah, but Mako already has it covered. We're taking it back to the ship." Zeb informs him as they started to walk, " _Copy that._ " Kadan answers and they ended the comm, Zeb looks back at the droid as it followed them, "No, no I'm sorry you can't come. You have to act as a decoy." Zeb informs them as Mako looks over at them with the baby laying it's head on her shoulder. The droid agrees with them and left, the woman then started to shadow the two rebels.

But then they froze as they heard the droid get chop in have with a lightsaber, they turn and was the droid fly back and crash onto the ground. The woman growls as she looks at the two Inquisitors. "Un-oh, that's not good." Zeb states as Sister walks out and looks down at the droid that was now dead. Brother looks into the basket, growls and throws it to the ground. Mako held the baby close to her as her and Zeb slowly took a couple of steps back, but the baby gurgles loudly and cries as it saw the droid, Mako calms it down as the Inquisitors look over at them. "That's really not good." Zeb states and they make a run for it as the Inquisitors followed them, the woman then gave chase as she hurried after the Inquisitors.

"Look out!" Mako calls out as her and Zeb ran through people and Zeb pulls out his commlink, "Speator 1, making it back to the Phantom is not going to happen." Zeb informs Kadan, the baby looks over at him and was intrigue by the commlink in his hand. " _Copy that, Speator 4. where are you?_ " Kadan asks them. "On the move, with our two friends." Zeb informs them as the two stop and Mako looks around, holding the child close to her, "We'll meet you at the tower grind nine in this section, hurry." Zeb tells him, ending the comm and they ran into a building. The inquisitors ran down the street, shoving the people out of the way. "Wait." Sister said and they stops as she heard crying. Then Brother looks up at the building as he felt the child's fear. "They are inside." he informs her, then then lets out probe out, "You will be my eyes out here." she tells it, but then lets out an 'oomph' as something lands on his back, forcing him to the ground and Sister looks at the side person.

"Thanks, I now know where they are." the woman said with a smirk then side-kicks Sister in the face, making her fly to the ground, then slice the probe in half, destroying it and she ran inside after the two. The Inquisitors then pick themselves back up, growled and then followed her inside.

~8~8~8~

Kadan and Ezra then ran down the street, "This is tower grind nine, it's just up ahead." Kadan said and Ezra looks ahead at the probe that was laying in two halves on the ground.

"Kadan, look." he states and Kadan looks down at the probe, "This is definitely the place." Ezra confirms and Kadan nods, they wasted no time and hurried inside.

~8~8~8~

The two carefully walk down the hallway, staying alert. But then Kadan pulls Ezra back and signals him to stay quiet as Sister was in the next hall and vanishes down the next hall.

Then they both then hurried up the steps to the next level, then Ezra jumps Kadan back as the hooded woman walks into the halls, looking around and disappeared around the corner, "Who was that?" Ezra asks and Kadan shrugs at him. Then they hurried down the hallways.

Zeb was keeping a look out as Mako was with the baby, then he spotted the two, "Hey, over here." he whispers at them and they hurried to him and the door closes behind them. "Hows the baby?" Kadan whispers. "Quiet, for the moment. Mako was able to calm it down." Zeb answers as he rubs the back of his head, "Let's see him." Ezra states and Zeb knew that was a bad idea. "I wouldn't if I was you, if he see anyone that's not Mako, he'll start shrieking again." Zeb warns him as they walk over to Mako as she was holding the baby in her arms and it was trying to hide in her shoulder. She pats his back, comforting him. The baby then turns his head and looks at Ezra and Kadan, Ezra looks at Zeb, he chuckles and went to take him out of Mako's arms. "Ezra, no." she warns him and the baby started to shriek again, hiding in Mako's shoulder.

Ezra moves back in fright as she looks at him as if he was a moron and this case, he was. "I told you not to disturb him." Zeb snaps him, Ezra snaps at glare at him, Mako rolls her eyes at them as they were all morons, she then removes the necklace from her neck and opens it then a lullaby started to play (Davy Jones Lullaby). The baby stop and looks at it, " _Shush now child, waste not these tears. Got to sleep by this lullaby. Let my voice sing you into dreams of love and into home._ " she sang softly. "Wait guys." Zeb stops them, "What?" they both snap at him, "Why don't I hear shrieking anymore?" he asks them and they both and listen as they heard humming, then turned back and saw that Mako was singing to the baby and it yawns at the song. " _Through wide long fields with sky so blue, the wind dances around just for you. Birds will sing just for you, so please my love do not cry._ " she sang softer as the baby was now asleep, she then closes the music box as the baby was asleep, she then looks at the boys they were surprise, "H-" Kadan went to say but she signals him to stay quiet and he did so. She then places her necklace back on her neck.

Rocking the baby in her arms, "I know what to do, woman's intuition." she whispers, they nod at her, "Good thing we kept you around." he states as she smiles a little at him and then stood up as she was careful, "Where did you get that?" Ezra asks her as he points to the necklace and she shot him a glare. "None of your business." she answers him, but then stops as she sense the others and the baby started to moan. "Oh no." she mutters looking down at the ground, "Zeb, move away." she orders as he looks at her, then a saber stabs through the ground, making Zeb jump back with a gasp then the baby started to cry as he held onto Mako, then another appeared in the door and another in the floor again, making Ezra jump as he shouts, "I'm really starting to hate Inquisitors." Mako mutters as she was irritated. "So where to now?" Zeb questions the others, "Only one ay left." Ezra answers, then he jumps onto the small shelf then Kadan joins him as they uses their sabers and make a hole in the ceiling to the next room above them.

Ezra jumps up first, followed by Kadan, then the two below stood on the shelf and Zeb held Mako's legs and lefts her up carefully into the room, Kadan then helps her up as Zeb soon followed after, pulling himself up as the two stood to their feet. "I got something they can retrieve." he states and pulls out on of the detinators, arms it then tosses it down into the room. Then they bolted out of the room and down the hall, but Zeb stops as he saw the dentinator being out into the hallway. "Move, move!" he calls out to them and it explodes, covering the whole floor in smoke.

They then hurried up the stairs as they were clear of the smoke, Mako trips a little, but Kadan catches her and she looks at the baby, "Hey, hey. It's okay, it's okay." she assures him in a caring tone, making him fuss and sniffle. Then they hurried up the stairs. "Wait, maybe that can buy us time." Kadan said as an idea went off in his head. And they look at him, "Keep moving and keep your commlink on." he states and she nods at him, they headed up as Kadan ran down the hall. "Hey!" the hooded woman calls out, he stops and looks at her, she then beckons him to her. "This way, follow me." she tells him, he sighs, not really having enough time to debait about it and follows her.

~8~8~8~

The Inquisitors then waves the smoke away as they walk up the stairs, Sister went to the stairs as Brother went over to the hall, "They are here." he said as he heard the crying and she turns to him, "Are you certain?" she questions him and he looks over at her from his shoulder. "You would question me, Seventh sister?" he snaps at her.

"Only when you're wrong, Fifth Brother." she said as he walks to the hall and she followed right after him, then they walk up to a door, Brother opens it and found no one inside, just a commlink, from where the sounds were coming from. He then picks it up and growls to himself, Sister just chuckles amusingly to herself as he crushes the commlink in his hand.

~8~8~8~

Kadan and the hooded woman ran up the stairs and rejoins the others, Mako rocks the baby in her arms as he didn't like Ezra's face, it was still new to him. "Nice plan, but if you hadn't notice, we've run out of floors." Zeb whispers at him as he didn't like to be cornered.

Then another pops into Kadan's head. "They hunt Jedi right? Instead of Pibee, let them hunt me." Kadan said as he walks to the vent above him. "Don't you mean us?" Ezra questions as Pibee was now quiet, but still clinging to Mako. "You and Mako have to get the little one out of here." he informs them and looks up at the vent. Pibee then started to sniffle. "And I think I know how. Use the cooling ducts." he informs them as Ezra smiles for Pibee, but he cries a little in Mako's collarbone and she shot a glare at him as he shrugs. "We won't let you face them alone." Ezra informs him. "Hey, you make a promise to return this child back to his mother and the best shot for you to keep it is if you and Mako calm him down." Kadan informs him as Zeb opens the cooling duct. Ezra looks at Pibee again and he cries a little in Mako's arms and she held him tighter in her arms as the cries were reduce to whimpers. "I can't, he's terrified of me." Ezra reminds him and Mako rolls her eyes. "Because he senses your fear." Kadan informs him, "How can he sense my fear?" Ezra asks him. "Because he's force sensitive." the hooded woman answers him.

Then they look at her, "He's terrified because you're terrified right now, you're not calm enough to calm him down." she informs him and then, bingo! Light-blob. "Aw I should of seen it, the Inquisitors are after these kids because they're like you and Mako, Ezra. They're afraid that the children will grow up to become Jedi." Kadan states as the duct was open. "All every illuminating, but it's a bit of a time of paramecium." Zeb informs them. Mako nods and handed Pibee over to the woman as she bounces him a little in her arms. Zeb boosted Ezra up first and Mako then followed. Then the woman walks over hand handed Pibee to Mako and she took him, "Try not to get kill." she tells them and Zeb closes the vent. "May the force be with you." Kadan tells him and the three ran down the hall.

Ezra crawls through the air ducts as Mako followed, holding Pibee in her arms, who was whimper. "I know, I know Pibee, you're scared, but we're going to get you somewhere safe." she promises him then saw Ezra slide down the air duct vent, she then looks down and smirk. Then positioned herself. "Hang on, this is going to be fast." she tells him and side down the vents and lands right on her feet.

~8~8~8~

The Inquisitors walk through the hall as they were keeping their eyes open for the rebels and the baby. "They are close." Brother said and Sister groans. "Don't waste our time, again." she reminds him, but Brother closes his eyes as he focus. He heard two people crawling through the ducts above them also along with Pibee who was still whimpering.

Brother snaps his eyes open, pulls his saber out, ignites it and stabs the ceiling, Mako gasp in surprise as Pibee just screams and Ezra gasp as they turn to the saber behind them. He stabs the ceiling again as he was getting closer. Mako scoots back right now as Ezra was right behind her. "Ezra, we have to calm him down, together." she tells him and he nod at her. "Pibee, quiet." he tells him as he hiccups, but didn't stop. "Calm down, calm down." Ezra shush him then Pibee looks at the blade the stabs the vents and freaks him out. "No, no, no, Pibee. Don't look at the blades, closes your eyes, close your eyes." Mako tells him and they both held onto him, "Calm down." they both said and just like that, Brother couldn't sense them anymore. They… vanished from him senses.

Brother pulls his saber back and looks at the ceiling. "Hey!" Kadan calls out and ignites his saber as the woman pulls out her blade. "Oh, Kadan Jarrus. You've crawled out of hiding, at last." she said as she was intrigue. But she then looks over at the woman as she was smirking under her hood, "You." she growls, but the woman took her stance "Ready for round two?" she taunts her. The Inquisitors growled at her.

"Friends of your?" Zeb asks her, and she shrugs. "We tango and they lost." she answers and then Sister charges forward, but Kadan steps in front of the woman and shielded her from the saber, Zeb charges past them and went hand-to-hand with Brother. Zeb snarls at him, but Brother throws him back at the wall as the woman steps up the stairs as Kadan and Sister were blocking one another attacks.

~8~8~8~

Ezra and Mako made it right outside as it was night out and sets away from the door as Pibee was calm and relaxed in Mako's arms. "Once we get you back to your mother, maybe you can come and live with us on Geral. You'd like that, wouldn't you." Ezra said with a smile.

Mako rolls her eyes at him a little as Pibee coos and held some of her hair in his hand and they both ran off, but then a probe appears out of nowhere and watches them leave. " _Once we get you back to your mother, maybe you can come and live with us on Geral. You'd like that, wouldn't you._ "

~8~8~8~

Sister beats back Kadan but the hooded woman places her sword away, twist in the air and kicks sister back and makes her fly into the hall. Zeb then ran up to them as he was next to Kadan. "Time for a new strategy. Run!" Zeb tells them, the woman jumps onto his back as Zeb took Kadan under his arm and he bolts for it.

The Inquisitors then gave chase, Zeb makes a sharp turn and at the end of the hall there was a window. Kadan pulls out his blaster and fired right at it breaking the glass and Zeb places him on his feet. "I hope you know what you're doing!" Zeb shouts and the two jumped for it as the woman held onto Zeb tightly.

But as they fell, they landed right into the speeder at perfect timing, Kadan and the woman landed in the back as Zeb landed up front. He just laughs as the woman shook her head and quickly pulls her hood right back on. "A speeder! HAHAHA! I can't believe it, how did you know?" he asks and Kadan looks at him, "I didn't." he answers and the woman laughs a little.

Sister and Brother stopped at the window and Sister pulls up her commlink, "Command, send in reinforcements and locks down all space port." she orders and they jump after them. Landing on a speeder and Brother threw the driver right out and Sister took the controls. "Man they're persistent." the woman shouts as she kept her hood on, Kadan looks back at them as well. "We gotta take the long way, Buy Ezra and Mako some time." Kadan informs them. Then the flew over the two and split the other way, making the Inquisitors follow them. Kadan fires at then, but Brother deflects the blast and one hits the rebel's speeder. The driver panics from the firing, "Go faster!" Zeb orders him as the woman took out and fired at the Inquisitors as well. The driver dives, dodging the other speeders as the Inquisitors did the same.

The two kept firing until Kadan hits the front of the speeder and the Inquisitor crash to the ground, but Brother swung his saber at them and cut their speeder down as well. Zeb and Kadan shout in surprise as they too went crashing down, skidding along the road. The woman was freak though as she stood up and looks over at the Inquisitors as they were running to them, "We gotta go." she informs them as she hops out. "Perfect!" Kadan said as the driver snaps at them and Kadan pats his shoulder with an apologetic smile as Zeb jumps out. "Yeah, you can say that again." Zeb states and the three ran off.

~8~8~8~

Ezra and Mako made it back to the docking bay, but then Ezra bangs on the lock door, "Open the door! Chopper!" he shouts then grunts to himself. "Paralytic droid." he grumbles and pulls up his commlink, "The door is lock, Kadan. The door is lock." Ezra informs him.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!" Kadan shouts then the two turn and look at them as they were running from the Inquisitors. "Karabass." Mako mutters as she moves back to the door. Then the three stood form, Zeb fires at them, but Sister deflects them and Brother shot his hand out and Zeb went flying back, the two look at him and Sister jumps at Kadan as Brother jumps right at the woman, the four dueled each other, the woman was winning against Brother as Sister won against Kadan and flung him back and lands next to Kadan. "No!" the woman calls out and Brother flung her against a pillar and held her in place.

Ezra looks down at the two and he and Mako then glares at the Inquisitors, the step forward, pulling out their sabers and ignites them, Pibee was intrigue with Mako's glowing saber. "I don't have time to waste on you, child." she tells them and force shoves them back, Ezra went flying as Mako quickly stabs the ground and slide back a little, this surprise the Inquisitors as she held the glare in her eyes and stood up again. But then the hanger doors open and a figure steps out of the light. Sister's mask removes as Ezra pulls himself up and looks up at the figure. Mako turns and looks at the figure as the woman looks at the figure as well. The light dies down and there stood a Jedi Knight. "Ashoka." the woman said with relief and Brother lets her go as his attention was grab.

She then ignites her sabers and took her stance, "Unexpected. But not unwelcomed." Sister states as she was now thrilled. Mako walks over to Ezra and handed him Pibee. "Ezra, get the youngling to the ship." Ashoka orders him as he took her, he nods as she winks at him, "Mako, shall we?" she asks, Mako smirks, pulls out her other saber and ignites it, "We shall." she answers and Mako dashes at Brother with great speed as Ashoka flip and Sister blocks her attack.

Ezra then stood up and ran to Kadan and Zeb, "Get up! Come on guys, get up! We gotta get moving." Ezra shouts at them as they came to. "What about Ashoka? And Mako? She can't take on a brute like that." Kadan states, Brother came at Mako, but she blocks his attack twist his saber down and uses both hands and sent him flying back and he smacks against the ground, making the two look at him, "She can handle herself." Ezra assures him. Then the two came at Sister as she tries and blocks their incoming attacks. "I know why you want the Children." Ashoka said to her as Mako was convince as well. "Well, who doesn't want to be a mother?" Sister snaps, but Mako blocks her attack. "You? A mother? Sorry, but you don't look like the role of mother or act like it." Mako reminds her and Sister growls at her.

Then she came at the two as the dodge and Ashoka block her attacks. Sister growls then looks over at Brother as he charges at the two from behind, but Mako quickly turns and kicks him in the stomach send him right back to the ground then Ashoka shoves Sister back and the two stood back to back as Brother pulls himself back up.

~8~8~8~

"We gotta go back for them." Kadan states as everyone was now board on the Phantom and Kadan powers it right up.

But Ezra shrugs at him, "If we get airborne, I'd bet they would come to us." Ezra suggest and Leo nods, "And Mako is kicking Inquisitor butt, I'd say let her come to us." Leo throws in as well.

~8~8~8~

Brother bellows as he charges at Mako, but she stops his blade, swing it over, then kneels him in the gut, knocking the air out of him, then spins him around and send him right into a pillar, knocking him right out cold. Then Ashoka continued her fight as Mako then turns and slowly strides to them.

Ashoka moves as great speed as Sister couldn't keep up with her, then she was kick back sides on her knee and rage was hinted in her eyes. Ashoka then disengages her sabers, closes her eyes and took a knee as Mako closes her eyes as well and cross her arms over one another and held her saber parallel to each other. Sister believe she had a chance and jumps at them, but her blade was stop by Mako's blades as they were joined together and Ashoka as she held the handle and mysteriously the blade was disengaged.

Sister looks at it in surprise as Mako removes her blades away and Ashoka stood up and tore the lightsaber from her hand, tossing it to the side. Mako then places her sabers away and together, they both send Sister flying back and smacks against against the pillar and she slides down and laid in defeat. She looks up as the two tower over her and Ashoka held out her saber and points the tip right at Sister. "You are beaten." Ashoka reports to her as they both stood victorious. Sister glares right up at them then laughs. Mako looks over as the transports coming their way, then they box them right in, "It looks like you are the one that is beaten." Sister said smugly at them but Mako scoffs at her. "Don't celebrate too soon." Mako informs them then stood their the path. The white aura climbs up her body, slowly she held her hand out and as her hair wand eyes were white as well, Sister watches in horror as the troopers just stop, their weapons fall to peaces as they slip right out of their hands.

The transports just plop on the ground as the power and fuel miraculously vanished. Ashoka then looks at Mako as she thrust her hands to the sides and the troopers smack on the ground and they all groan in pain from the powerful shove. She then exhales and lowers her arms, her eyes and hair revert back but the aura stayed. "We are the light, no matter how the darkness may stretch it's grip, the light will shine and hope will always be born." Mako remind her as her voices booms across the city, Sister hiss a bit and then force pulls her saber at to her as the blades were ignited, they both look at her and Mako vanishes into thin air as Ashoka jumps over it. The knight lands back on her feet and Mako appears right next to her and Brother came to and both he and Sister pulls themselves back onto their feet.

"I don't care how powerful you are, brat. But your captures will please Lord Vader." she states, the two exchange looks, but then an engine roars and the two look up and saw the Phantom. Mako smirks and the aura drops. "Tell Vader that we're going to have to reschedule." she said with a wink. Sister grits her teeth as Brother threw his saber, but the two jump over it. They then ran for at them. Mako jumps fliping in the air, landing on Brother's shoulder. She smirks and pressed off of him, making him crash once again, back onto the ground, Ashoka dodges Sister's blade and jumps up onto the over-walk, they both land on top as the Phantom was right above them.

Then they jump right at the shuttle, Ashoka grips a hold of the door as Mako grips a hold the floor, Leo came over and pulls Mako in as Ashoka swung herself in the door closes and they all flew right off and left the city. The two Inquisitors were not please and to piss them even off more, the woman that help them was long gone.

~8~8~8~

Kadan flew the ship out then turns and looks at the others as they smile. They saved two infants from certain doom, Uda rejoiced as Pibee was back in her arms. Zeb chuckles while holding the other baby, "That was crazy but worth it." he said and swung his arm over Ezra shoulders.

Mako giggles as and Leo leans his arm against Mako's shoulder as she held her arms across, "Yeah, it really was." Mako agrees as she smiles at Pibee. "They're force sensitive, I've seen this before. A Sith lord attempted the same thing back in the Clone Wars, but the Jedi order stop them." Ashoka informs Kadan when he turns back to the controls and both babies were given to Chopper. "And there's no Jedi order to protect them." he states and they both look back as Chopper spins the babies carefully, Mako giggles as Pibee reaches her and she she took him into her arms and slowly rocks her.

Their smiles make him smile as well. "Okay, I guess the task fall to us now." he said and turns back to the controls. Ashoka just looks at them and smiles as Mako started to sing the lullaby once more to Pibee.

~8~8~8~

The Inquisitors then returned to the ship but it was already up in flames. Brother just crosses his arms and sighs. Then they both turns as they heard one of Sister's probe coming to her. She smirks and held her hand right out to him.

The probe lands right in her palm and the probe speaks. " _Once we get you back to your mother, maybe you can come and live with us on Geral. You'd like that, wouldn't you. Once we get you back to your mother, maybe you can come and live with us on Geral. You'd like that, wouldn't you._ " the probe repeats, this only makes Sister smirk to herself. "We would love to come visit you on Geral." Sister said as she smirks at Brother.

~8~8~8~

The stolen Tie drops out of hyperdive, lays down into the planet and lands in a bay and the hooded woman jumps out as a mechanic walks up to her, "Yo, you got another ship for me to take about?" he asks her as his voice booms.

The woman laughs and removes her hood, "No, I would like to keep this one, maybe a paintjob is in need with a few more upgrades." she informs him and saw down on a tool box. "You got it." he tells and went to start but then saw tears in her eyes as she was smiling. "Yo, mama. What's wrong." he asks and kneels in front of her. She looks at him as joy was in her eyes. "I say her today, Jak." she informs him, making him tilt his head. "I saw my daughter." she informs him.

Then Jak was lit up in surprise. "Girl, for real?" he asks her and she nods her head and laughs. "She's grown into a young and beautiful woman." she states, "What she look like?" Jak asks and took a seat next to her, "Like me, but with her father's red hair and she has silver eyes." she answer. Then something pops in his head and he pulls out a holo pic, "You mean like her?" he asks. The woman looks at it and saw it was Mako in mid-turn, a saber in one hand as he held a blaster in the other as she held a confident look in her eyes and the woman nods at him. He laughs a little. "You kid's a Rebel, fighting against the Empire." he tells her and sets it down. "I know and she's just like her parents." she said with joy, Jak chuckles. "Runs in the blood I guess." he tells her and walks off and walks on the Tie.

The woman smiles at the picture taken as she saw herself in it. "Orion, our Daughter has turn out more than we hope. She strong and has others with her. I couldn't be more proud of her." she whispers then wipes her tears away. "Oh my love, I wish you were here. I wish you could of seen her today, she was like you when facing the Inquisitors along side Ashoka tonight." she said then looks at her wedding ring and the bracelet on her wrist as her name was carved into it: Amealia Firebreather.


	10. Legecy

_Chapter 11: Legacy_

One Lovely night on the planet of Geral, the Rebels were rested and asleep. The Ghost crew was asleep as the others were awake on planning for a base. In the Boy's cabin, the boys were fast asleep, but Ezra tosses and turns in his sleep.

Ezra found himself back on Lothal and was at the mountains overlooking the meadow, "Ezra." a woman calls out, "Mom? Mom are you there?" Ezra calls out, "Ezra, we're here." a man calls out as well, "Dad? Where are you, I can't see you." Ezra calls out to him, but the sentry changes and Ezra gasp as he found himself in a cell. Then took a few steps back, "Mom, dad?" Ezra calls out, "We're right here, Ezra." his mother calls out to him.

Then he looks in front of him and saw a white Lothal cat sitting in the doorway, just staring at him, Ezra walks to the cat, holding his hand out to it, it hisses and growls at him, then his eyes roll to the back of his head. He then sees images, his deflecting blasts at him. Ties flew out of the star destroyer. Two people sat in a cell, holding on another then the door opens and they look up at the trooper, it was Ezra's parents. Ezra leans out and looks up at the man that was looking down at him, getting a good enough look at the face, but the shadow his helmet kept most of the features hidden. Mako walks out into the man's view, she held a determined fire in her eyes and he aimed and fires at her.

Ezra then opens his eyes and looks at the Lothal cat as it was staring right back at him. He reaches his hand out again, but the cat then took off Ezra went to follow, but when he took a step out of the cell, he cries out as he started to fall. Then smacks against the ground of the bunk, Zeb kept snoring as he was enjoying his sleep, but Leo stretches as he was awake then sat up, rubbing his eye as he looks at Ezra as the boy quickly sat up, "Can you be any more noisy?" he asks him with a yawn then rolls onto his side, back facing Ezra and went back to sleep.

~8~8~8~

Kadan and Hera went in the commons with a star chart in front of them and Mako was sitting next to Kadan as she too was helping them find a base for the Alliance. "No. no. we check these systems there's nothing close to a valuable location for a base." Hera states and Kadan looks up at her, "Maybe you're just being picky." Kadan informs her and Mako watches the two. "Maybe I have to be." she informs him, Mako shook her head at the two, "She's got a point, Kadan." Mako throws in, "Don't you even start." he warns her, making her giggle. "Kadan!" Ezra calls out, the three looked at the door and saw Ezra run into the commons.

"Kadan," he said as there was a new look in his eyes, Mako sat straight as she was surprised by this look. The lights came on and the chart was gone, "What is it?" Kadan asks him. "My parents." Ezra answers and this makes Mako stand on her feet, "Kadan, I saw my parents." Ezra informs them. The three look at him, "I had a vision that they're out there and I got to find them." Ezra said to them, "Ezra, you know that visions of the force can be administrated." Kadan reminds him and Mako sat back down and looks at Kadan, "Let's hear him out first before you say things like that." she suggests, then Hera sat down as well, "Just start at the beginning and tell us exactly what you saw." Hera said to him, Ezra nods. "Okay. Some kind of Empire prison, I think. My parents were there and there was this Loth cat." Ezra states and grips the side of his head as he sat down.

Mako places her hand on his shoulder, "Don't try and force yourself." she tells him, "You've never wanted to talk about your parents." Kadan states and Ezra looks at him, "That was before this vision, Kadan. It was so real, you have to believe me." he asks them, "I do. I do believe you, Ezra, don't doubt me now." Mako tells him and he exhales, knowing he shouldn't doubt Mako. "I think it's time to show them." Kadan states and the two look at him, "Show us what?" Ezra asks and Mako asks at the same time.

~8~8~8~

The door then opens for the four and that walk into the private chamber, "Remember when Zembo and Ka told you what happened to your parents?" Hera asks the two, the exchanged looks and nods, "Yeah, but neither of us wanted to hear what he had to say, that we'd never see them again. Why, do you know where they are?" Ezra asks them. The Hera presses a few buttons, "We know that they were taken to an Imperial prison, one of a thousand." Hera answers and she pulls out a map of thousand planets, the two walk to the center and looks at the planets and moons. "They're so many, where do we start?" Ezra asks them. "Zembo and Ka didn't know exactly where both of your parents were. They had fragments of information, which we're trying to piece together." Kadan informs them.

"We called in every favor, with every smuggler, trader, and pirate we know. Even ask Senator Organa to acquire with his sources, but we couldn't find them. I'm sorry." she tells them and Mako looks at them, "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Ezra asks them as his shoulders slump, "There was nothing to tell, you're parents were just gone." Kadan answers him, Mako crosses her arms and sighs. Then Ezra looks over at the pilot, "Hera. Thank you." Ezra said to her and she did her best to muster a smile. And they look at the holos of the prison planets.

~8~8~8~

Tie Fighters Patrol around the bombarded planet. The captain walks onto the bridge as Bother was looking at the blockage of the planet. "Gerale is a fort and under our control. Surely our garrison would have spotted rebel actively." the captain informs him as he walks to of the planets and Bothers just smirks. "Do you doubt my words, Admiral?" Brother asks him.

The Admiral turns to him, "No Inquisitor. I merely look for the day you produce results. Sister just smirks. "And they have," Kallus calls out and they looked at him as he walks out to the bridge. "I have independently confirmed the Inquisitor's theory. There is a rebel present on Gerale." Kallus informs him and pulls up one of the spaceports on Gerale. "They use multiple spaceports on Gerale, quite clever." he admits, Sister glares at him, "You respect them? Even though they reprobate failure." Sister informs him but Kallus was not offended by her words. "Perhaps Inquisitor. We can archive together what we have not apart." he informs her and looks at the captain, "Admiral deploy ships to Gerale."

~8~8~8~

Ezra sat in the head turret looking at a picture of his parents "Mom, dad. I will find you." he promises them. "Ezra!" Kadan calls out to him, Ezra turns off the photo and slides back down and walks into the commons. Kadan, Hera, and Mako look at him and he looks down at a list of all the Imperial Prisoners. "What's that?" he asks, "It's a list of Imperial Prisoners. The Imperial's deleted there names and images to keep it secret." Kadan informs him. "Where did it come from?" Ezra asks him. "Commander Sato." Hera and Mako answer him. Ezra then turns to them, "Commander Sato knows of my interest and his contact in the Senate informs him that one of them escaped last night." Hera informs him.

This lights Ezra up, "That's when I had my vision." Ezra informs him, then Mako stood up, "Remember, Ezra, not everything you saw in the vision will get the way you think." Mako warns him, he looks at her, "My parents were apart of this, your parents." Ezra informs her, "Possibly." Kadan informs him and Ezra looks at him. "I know it, our parents were. We have to find them." Ezra tells them and Mako place her hand on his shoulder. "How do we find them?" Ezra asks him, then Kadan steps forward, "There's an old Jedi trick, that might be able to help." he states and Ezra turns to him, "But I can't grantee that this will work, you have to open your mind to the truth the way the force presents it. That can mean something good, and something bad. You understand?" Kadan reminds him.

Ezra nods at him, "Yes. I understand." he answers, Kadan nods and turns to Mako, "Think you can lend us a hand?" he asks her. She looks at him and nods, "Of course." she answers and he looks back at Ezra, "Turn around and focus." Kadan informs him, Ezra did so and held out his hand. Mako places her hand on Ezra's shoulder, they both closed their eyes and the listed started to move slowly then sped up a little, "Don't try to see what you want to see, let the force be your guide. Stay in the moment, be in this place and this time." Kadan informs him as he closes his eyes, placing his hand on Ezra's back and the list went faster. All Ezra thought about was the vision he saw, his mom and dad. Then the strange man and that white Lothal cat. He eyes snap open, "Stop." he shouts and the list stops on one image of a human man. "Prisoner X10, whoever this is. They were arrested on Lothal for Treason." Hera states as she reads the claims and looks up at Ezra. "You might be onto something," she informs him as Mako removes her hand from Ezra's shoulder and opens her eyes. "Maybe, we have to find out." Ezra states as he looks to Kadan. "Hang on, they can be anywhere by now." Kadan informs him as Ezra was too pumped up "No Kadan, not anywhere. Lothal, that's why I keep seeing the white Loth cat." Ezra states and ran out of the commons. "Ezra," Mako calls out and ran after him.

Hera stood up, exchanged looks with Kadan and followed after them. Ezra ran into his room as Mako stood at the door, Hera jogs up next to her and stood next to her as Sabine walks out of her room and looks at them. "Where's my helmet, I need my helmet." Ezra states as he walks around the room. "I know you want to find your parents, Ezra. But even if you're right, you can't go now, we need a plan." Hera tells him as he then looks through his stuff. "The entire Imperial sector fleet has the planet in a blockade." she informs him, Mako exchanges and looks at her, "Give it up Hera, once Ezra sets his mind to something. He can't be convinced otherwise, hell. he'll even fight through the Blockade if he has too." Mako informs her, Hera shot her a look and she shrugs at her, "Not anymore." Sabine calls out and the two look at her. "I've been listening on Imperial chatter," she states and Ezra peeks out and looks at them. "Wait, what's up on Lothal?" he asks her. "The Empire's fleet has left Lothal this morning," she states, then Ezra stood up. "It doesn't matter, OK? This is a sign. I'm supposed to do. Where's my stupid helmet?" he states then kicks the wall. "Ezra, I want to find them as much as you do, but please don't put your hope into something if you're going to have it tore from you," Mako warns him. He looks at her, signs and leans against the frame. Then Kadan walks in, "I know you have to go, but you don't have to go alone." he informs him as he held Ezra helmet, he turns and then takes it then he looks at them, "We support you, we're family." Hera informs her, then Mako looks at Ezra as he looks at his helmet, then he smiles. Then Sabine steps forward. "Speaking of family, where are the delinquents?"

~8~8~8~

Zeb, Leo with Leto on his shoulder and Chopper were out in the market gathering supplies. "Back to Lothal? Sounds like a terrible plan. Besides we never finished getting our supplies." Zeb informs him.

"We still need time to gather everything, just hang on" Leo informs them as Leto chirps in agreement. " _Just get back here!_ " Ezra shouts and Mako pulls him back and sat down, calming him down. " _Just not too quickly, we don't want to alert any Imperial patrols,_ " Hera warns him and Zeb smirks. "Don't worry, we haven't seen a Buckethead in sight. In fact, we haven't seen one all morning, it's kinda strange actually." Zeb informs him, which tips Leo and Sabine off.

~8~8~8~

Then Sabine stands to his feet, "It's not strange, it's strategy." she states and everyone looks at her, "What are you talking about?" Ezra asks her, "The Empire always pulls back patrols before a major strike." Sabine warns them, then Mako looks up sensing danger and slowly stood to her feet and Hera checks the scans. "Oh no…" she mutters, looking at the sky, seeing Star destroyers, "Well, Ezra. You wanted to go back to Lothal. Now would be the time." she tells him as they all were looking up.

The star destroyers flew over the city, the Ghost crew quickly steps out and looks at the sky. "Zeb, get back to the ship. I'll contact Commander Sato, hurry!" Hera warns the four.

~8~8~8~

Zeb held the commlink at his ear as Hera was trying to warn him but she was breaking up, or being jammed, "Hera? You copy? Hello?" Zeb calls out as it taps his commlink, Leo looks around "I wonder what she was trying to say?" Zeb states then Leto started to glare and growl at the door, "What is it, Leto?" Leo asks him, then on cue the doors open and at least over a dozen of stormtrooper walk in and had their guns raised that them.

Leto growls at them as Leo exchanged looks with Zeb, "I think I know what she was going to say." Zeb states Leo nods as he gulps down his fear. "Oh Boy."

~8~8~8~

Then Hera turns to the Mandalorian, "Sabine, see if you can splice their jamming signal, we need our comm." Hera orders her, "On it!" Sabine answers and ran back onto the Ghost, then Hera looks back at the three Jedi, "You better get going." she tells them and Mako smirks at her.

"Not with the others." she said placing her hands on her hips, "She's right, not without Zeb, Chopper, Leto, or Leo." Ezra agrees with her. "Just have the ship ready to fly," Kadan tells her then they ran off as Hera ran back onto the ship.

~8~8~8~

Zeb and Leo fired at the stormtroopers as the troopers were firing back at them, the two rebels were backing up, Chopper was just rolling away as Leto was on top of Chopper's head, they jumped behind crates. Then one was fired at and smack against the ground and the troopers look and saw Kadan, Ezra, and Mako running to them, "Zeb, we'll cover you! Head this way!" Kadan shouts at them as they took cover and fired at them, getting their attention. "Go, go, go!" Zeb shouts and they ran for the Jedi, Zeb and Leo make it.

But Chopper stops short as a blast almost hits him, then he retreats back to cover with Leto still on his head. Ezra and Mako notices them as the went back,  
Chopper!" "Leto!" they both shout, but they were cut short as a blast hits the crate in front of them, they look behind them and saw that it was Kallus and a few of the troopers coming up to flank them. The two fired at both sides, but were trapped, "We're sitting in the crossfire!" Zeb shouts at them, "Aw, Karabass!" Leo shouts as he fires at the troopers. "We have them pinned!" Kallus shouts and they closed in, Mako looks behind them and back at the front "We don't have all day! We have to get back to Lothal!" Ezra informs them, Mako nods at him, "Ezra take the back. I'll take the front." Mako informs him as she pulls out and twirls the saber in her hand, ne nods at her and they both ignite their sabers then charged. "Ezra, Mako no!" Kadan calls out to them, but they were already gone, he returns to covers.

Mako charges at the troopers, deflecting the blasts they shot at her, then she disengages her saber, sliding under them on her side, she then stops and spins, knocking them off their feet, then rolls to her other side and socks the trooper in the face. Then flips back onto her feet, shot down for a moment and slams her elbow into the trooper's face, knocking him out. The three in cover look at her in shock as Chopper peeks out and was surprised as well. "Whoa." they all said to her, "I taught her that," Kadan said as he was proud of himself.

Ezra charges at the troopers, his saber drawn. Kallus stops as the troopers stop as well, firing at them. But Ezra deflects them back, nailing the troopers in the chest and Kallus steps forward, continued to fire as Ezra deflects them, then he shot his hand forward and Kallus' eyes went wide as he was then thrown back, knocking the crates out of stack and he smacks against the wall, slums down and was out.

Kadan, Zeb, Leo, and Mako turn back as Ezra turns to them as he disengages his saber and stood victories. "Wow, Impressive," Zeb admits, Leo nods in agreement. "Not bad," he admits as well. Kadan just smirks, "Yeah, I taught him." Kadan said as he was also proud. Mako jogs to him and nods at him, "Well. Hello there." Sister calls out to him, Mako and Ezra turn to her as both Sister and Brother were there. "You're not going to get in my way." Ezra growls at her and Mako felt the rage seeping into him, "Well then, my brave young boy. Come and prove it." she challenges him and this makes Mako place her hand on his shoulder. "Ezra calms down, she's baiting you," Mako warns him. But he ignores her warning igniting her blade and charges at the two. "Ezra!" Kadan calls out to him, "Ezra no!" Mako shouts as she chases after him, Brother and Sister ignites their blades and was ready for them "Mako wait!" Leo shouts at her with his hand reaching her. But Kadan steps out and aims his gun. He fires hitting the control panel and closes the door on them, stopping Sister from attacking them and Ezra to dissident from his charge. Ezra stops as Mako did as well and he growls slamming his fist against the door. Then Kadan walks up to them, "Ezra, I know how important getting to Lothal is." he tells him and Ezra just glares at him, "No Kadan, actually, I don't you do know what this is like!" he snaps and Mako was surprised about this new temper, "You're right." Kadan snaps right back at him then exhales, "I never knew my parents." he admits to him.

Then Ezra loses his anger and looks back at him, "Kadan, I'm sorry." he apologies to him, but their teacher shoot his head. "No, it's okay it's too late for me." he tells him, then they heard more coming but maybe not for you," he tells him, then the others ran to them. "It's going to be too late for all of us if we don't get back to the ship." Zeb informs them, "He's right, we have to move." Leo agrees with him, "Come on, let's take a long way around." Kadan tells them and they ran, "Thanks for having our back, Chopper." Kadan said as Mako held out her arms and Leto jumps onto her arm, scatters up and sat on her sleeve. Chopper pops out of the crates, growling at them, flaring his arms at them as he followed behind.

~8~8~8~

The doors open for Hera as she ran into the cockpit, "Sabine, where's my comm?" she asks as she sat down in her seat.

Sabine was splicing away as fast as she could, nearly almost done. "Almost there," she answers, nearly done. Then the comms came back on "We're taking heavy fire, Phoenix squad, report?" Sato shouts as the other comms were shouting with blaster fire, Sabine looks at Hera as all the comms were not good, "Ghost to Liberator, Give me some good new." Hera response to the call.

~8~8~8~

One the main ship, Rex response to the call, "We hear you Hera." Rex answers as he looks at the hologram of the Star Destroyers, "If the fleet's going to launch it's going to be now." Rex informs hers.

Then commander Sato walks up to the counsel, "We're deploying escape plan delta captain Syndulla. Are you ready?" Sato asks her.

~8~8~8~

Kadan, Ezra, Zeb, Leo, Mako, and Chopper were running as fast as they can with the Stormtroopers hot on their tails, nearly grazing them. Leo and Kadan were firing back at them as the Hanger of the Ghost were in view.

"They're back!" Hera shouts as Sabine quickly jumps into co-pilot seat with her hands on the guns, "Let's go." Hera orders and starts up the Ghost. The troopers fired onto the fleeing Rebels, the Ghost lifts off the ground. Chopper jumps on first, followed by Ezra, Mako, Leo, then Zeb. Kadan jumps on last as he fires at the Troopers. Then the ramp closes and Kadan ran.

The Ghost takes off from the hanger and flew, "This is Phoenix leader, all ships, angel deflector shields and follow my lead." Hera orders the others, "Copy that, Captain Syndulla." the fighters answer as they leave the hangers and followed after The Ghost and the Destroyers fired onto the spaceport. "Several rebel ships have launched." the officer informs the admiral who was walking onto the bridge. "Prepare tractor beam," he orders them.

~8~8~8~

Hera presses at the buttons as she flew under a Destroyer, "Zeb, Leo, better get on those guns." she orders him. "Alright!" Zeb answers, "Right away." Leo answers as well, then Kadan ran to Ezra and Mako. "Come on you two we gotta go. Chopper," he calls out and they ran for the phantom, Chopper following after them.

Ties flew out of the Destroyer and fired at the Rebels and Ghost, Zeb was on the top cannon and fired back them, Leo was on the rear gun and fires as well. The Phantom slips out from the Ghost, Kadan flew out and fired at the Ties. But they continued on with their pursuits and took down a rebel transport, Ezra looks away as Mako closes her eyes for a moment. Then the Admiral looks back at his men, "Target their command ship." he orders as the command ship was the most guarded, the rebels flew for safety bu the command ship was caught in the tractor beam, "They sling us in the tractor beam." Rex warns Sato. The Phantom flew dodging the Tie blast. " _Kadan, I'm going back for Sato and Rex. You got your opening, take it._ " Hera tells him as Ezra and Mako were standing next to Kadan. "Forget it Hera, we can't leave you and everyone behind." Mako argues with her "We're not leaving until the fleet is safe." Ezra agrees as well and the Phantom shook a little as it was hit, " _I appreciate the sentiment, but I gave you an order, now get moving. And Ezra, I hope you find what you're looking for. You as well Mako._ " Hera tells them and ends the comms, Mako bits her lip as she was worried and Ezra thinks to himself.

Kadan looks at them and smiles, "Don't worry, she was looking after everyone long before you or I came along." he assures them, Mako looks at him, smiles and nods at him. The Ghost ducks back to the fight and Chopper waves bye at them as they were escaping into orbit with the other rebels. "This isn't escaping, this is attacking." Zeb argues, "You got any other bright ideas?!" Leo argues with him, "I'm open to suggestions." Hera calls out to the two, "I got an idea but it means to get close to that Star Destroyer we can use the turbos to take out the tractor beam." Sabine offers up an idea. " _Nice, good thinking Sabine._ " Leo cheers for her, " _Wait, can we do that?_ " Zeb asks her, Hera just smirks, "We're about to find out." she answers " _Oh boy._ " Zeb grumbles and she dives for the Star Destroyer. "Sir, a second Rebel ship is attacking our flank." the officer informs the admiral "Let the fighters deal with it. Keep your focus on capturing the command ship." the admiral answers him.

The command ship was slowly being pulled into the docking port of the Star Destroyer, the Rebels tries to find something that will break them free. " _Commander Sato, we're going to break you free from the tractor beam._ " Hera informs him, getting Rex and Sato's attention, "Phoenix leader, I gave you a direct order to retreat." Sato reminds her, " _Just be ready to hit your thrusters._ " she informs him, flying under the Destroyer, the Ties flew after them, firing at the Ghost as they were getting closer to the tractor beam. "Almost got it, almost got it." Sabine mutters as they were almost there then a Tie came up behind them, "Crap, incoming!" Leo shouts and fires at the Tie, both ships were hit and Sabine was thrown off course. "Gah! Don't get it, don't got it!" she shouts, "I'll get it." Hera tells her, pulling the sip back on course and flew right for the tractor beam. Zeb notices that it was getting a lot closer. "What are you… what are you doing?!" Zeb shouts and braces himself, but Hera tilts the Ghost, smacking the edge the Tractor beam and destroyed it. A Tie got caught in the middle of it, "Do we get it?" Hera asks, not sure they hit it or not. Zeb just exhales with relief. "We got it?" he answers and Leo just chuckles.

The rebel command ship was freed from the tractor beam, "Commander, we're free." the officer informed him, "Get us out of here, hurry!" Sato orders and they rebels didn't waste a second and took off from the spaceport. "So are we rendezvousing with the fleet or heading to Lothal?" Sabine asks Hera, who thinks for a moment "We stay with the fleet." she answers her, as the Rebels make it out into orbit and jumps into hyperspace. "Sir, Agent Kallus would like to know the enemy's position." the officer informs the admiral, but he was grim and looks away, "So would I."

~8~8~8~

The Phantom drops out of hyperspace and came into view of Lothal, Mako and Ezra stood behind Kadan as they were looking at Lothal, "You have to admit, it's good to see no Star Destroyers around Lothal for a change." Kadan states Mako looks at Ezra seeing and knowing what was going through his mind, "Why so quiet?" Kadan asks him. Ezra just looks at him, "Thank you for everything you've done for me and Mako, you were always there when we need you most." he tells her and Mako looks away, "Hey, I know what it's like to lose someone close and not have anyone to turn to, when I lost my master I was alone, regardless, I didn't want you two to be alone." he tells them and Ezra smiles at him.

Mako smiles as well, but she was suddenly hit by a sudden premonition, closing her eyes and turns away. She saw her, Ezra and Kadan, hitting in a hut in front of a man, and the look on all their faces was in shock and sorrow, tears well up in Ezra eyes and Mako pull him into her arms, comforting him. Kadan looks at the two and he places his hand on Ezra's shoulder. Mako then was pulled back from the vision and looks at Ezra and Kadan, she wanted to say something to them, but bites her lip and clutched her hand. Kadan flew the Phantom into the city of Lothal and lands it in on of the abandon rooftops, the door opens and Ezra walks out first, Mako followed after him and they look around as Kadan was the last one out. They walk to the edge and looks out, then Kadan joins them. "So, where do we start?" Kadan asks him and they both looked at him, "Home."

~8~8~8~

They walk down the alley of the street and arrived at Ezra's home, it was in shambles, "They burn it to the ground." Ezra states as Mako covers her mouth. "I think the Empire was trying to send us a message," Kadan answers him and Ezra sighs. "My vision led me back here to Lothal. If my parents aren't here then where are they, what happened to them." Ezra questions himself and the two looked at him. "Slow down, the force is trying to tell you something." Kadan informs him, then Mako steps forward, "Maybe you were sent here to find clues about your parents." she tells him and Ezra turns to it.

She smiles and took his hands, "Block everything else out and listen." she tells him, he nods at her and closes his eyes. Mako closes her eyes as well, they focused their thoughts and reached out, focusing on the moment. Then Ezra shot his eyes open as he heard a meow. Mako opens her eyes as well and Leto looks over her shoulder, they look and saw the white Lothal cat jump out from the hidden room and looks at them. "The Loth cat," he states, letting go of Mako's hands and walk out to it, holding his hand out to him, the cat looks at him as Ezra kneels down and pets the cat.

"Good loth cat. Good loth cat." Ezra said, scratching him under his chin, "I'm not here to hurt you, but you know that, don't you." he asks as Mako pets Leto's head. "Who do you belong to?" Ezra asks him and the loth cat purrs, then ran past Ezra, jumping up onto the wall, he meowed at Ezra who stood up and looks at him. But then the cat jumps down onto the street. "After him!" Ezra orders and ran after the cat, "And we're chasing cats now." Kadan grumbles and Mako looks at him, "It's better than chasing babies." she informs him, he looks at her and chuckles. "Yeah, that's true," he states then they hurried after Ezra.

Ezra hurries after the lothal cat as it jumps onto the roof, Ezra hurried and stops as the loth cat looks back at him and took off. "Fast little fuzz ball," he mutters and hurried after him. The loth cat lead him into the market and ran across the way, Ezra tried to follow, but stop as a speeder cuts him off and once it was gone. "Karabass," he mutters, then looks around trying to find the cat, he found it, but the back of someone's speeder. "No wait, stop!" he calls out, but the loth cat just looks at him and the speeder takes off. "No, stop, stop!" he calls out as he gave chase, but it was too late, the speeder was gone along with the cat. Ezra stops and pants as he watches it leave, then Kadan and Mako ran up to him. "Would you be more careful, you know there's are still stormtroopers." Kadan informs him, "Okay, don't worry, I can track it." Ezra assure him, Mako nods as he knew what he meant, Leto just chirps at him, Kadan was just surprised, "What? The cat? You've grown powerful with the force to track that cat." he states and the two looked at him. "Why is the force when you can use a tractor," Mako informs him as she held up the navigator in her hand, Kadan looks at it and back at her and just shrugs at him with a smirk on her face. Then he sighs at them, "Of course you did."

~8~8~8~

The Phantom flew out into the mountains as they were following the tractor, Kadan looks down at it the scan as they were right above it, "The locator stop up ahead in the mountains." Kadan informs them, "This is it." Ezra states as Mako looks down at him. Kadan lowers the phantom and the Loth cat was waiting for them. Once the Phantom touches down, the cat ran off as the three step out of the Phantom and looked around, "Something familiar about this place." Ezra states and Mako looks at him, "Maybe it was in your vision." she assures him, "Maybe." Ezra mutters and then Kadan places his hand on his shoulder, "Hey, our friend from the Market." he said and they both looked at the speeder.

Then a shot was fired out as it hits the Phantom. Making them jump a little. "Get down!" Kadan orders them and they ran for cover, another shot rings out and Ezra peeks out and looks to where the shots were coming from. He gasps as he saw the man from his vision aiming his sniper at him and fired hitting the rock next to Ezra, making him dodge back into cover. "It's him. X10 hold your fire, we're friends!" Ezra calls out to him and another shot rings out, "Yeah, that'll do it." Kadan jokes, Mako exhales then she steps out in X10's sights, "Mako, get back here!" Kadan whispers at her, but she just walks forward, a shot rings out, hitting the ground next to her, she flinches a little, but walks three for steps and looks up at him, he then aims his sniper right at her. "X10 isn't my name bounty hunters!" he shouts at them ready to shoot. "Mako, get back here, this instant!" Kadan shouts, but Ezra held him back. "We know that's not your name!" she shouts at him and he fired the next shot in front of her feet, making her jump back a little. "Mako!" Ezra whispers, she looks at them and they wave at her, trying to convince her to come back. But she exhales and looks back at the man. "We're not bounty hunters! We have no interest in turning you into the Empire!" she assures him. "And why should I believe you?" he questions her. "Do you know the names of Efron and Mirera Bridger along with Orion and Ameaila Firebreather, mean anything to you?" she asks him, the man looks at her in surprise and lowers his gun for a second.

Then she trained the gun right back onto her. "And what do this those names mean to you?" he questions her again, Mako huffs then walks back to the rock, grabs Ezra and she pulls him out and they both stood in front of him, Kadan was just shock and taken back on how crazy risky Mako was becoming. "This is Ezra Bridger and I'm Mako Firebreather, they were our parents." she calls out to him, this got his attention and then he lowers his gun and then places it in his hand, "My name is Ryder Azudie," he calls out and then removes his hat, looking down at them. "And you're right, I know your parents."

~8~8~8~

Night time came as they all were back at Ryder's hut, they all were sitting on crates as Ryder just looks at them in shock. "I can't believe you're here, Ezra, Mako. I wanted to find the both of you, but I guess you found me first," he said them. "We know you, don't we?" Ezra asks him and he looks at him, "Do you, remember? You two were small back then. I was the Governor of Lothal. I supported the messages they beamed out against the Empire, it was apart of the reason I was accused of treason and sent to prison with them" Ryder tells him as Mako's eyes light up. "Yes, I remember, you would come and visit my parents, making sure that we were alright, you would sometimes pinch my cheeks." Mako states and he smiles a little. "I do remember, then you know what happened to them?" Ezra asks him.

Ryder then frowns at them, "Yes, I do." he states and they both just looked at him, waiting for an answer, but they already saw it in his eyes. "They're dead, aren't they?" Ezra asks him, Ryder then looks down at the ground, "I'm sorry, son, but your parents are. Mako's parents, I don't know where they are." he answers them, Mako gasps in shock, Ezra looks at him in surprise and Kadan looks at then both of them as Mako places her arm on Ezra's shoulders. "Please tell me what happened," he asks of him.

Ryder just exhales, "You know even imprisoned your parents would stand up for those who couldn't. Mako's parents, they both were stubborn to their core, helping those who couldn't help themselves. But after hearing yours and Mako's message." he states and they both gasp at him, "Yes, that message of rebellion you both beamed out somehow made their way to the deepest dark of the Imperial prisons. They were inspired by it, they rallied others to rise up and break out. Dozens of us, rebels, sympathizers are free thanks to them." he informs them. "Mako, your parents lead the charge, stopping any trooper that tried to stop them, they got everything to the escape pods and didn't get on until everyone was aboard," he informs them.

Mako and Ezra exchanged looks then look back at him, "But they didn't make it." Ezra states and Ryder looks at them, "They were separated in the escape, but Mako's parents pull them back and tried to hurry them onto the escape pods with everyone else, but by then it was too late. They shoved Orion and Ameaila onto the pods and injected them into space." he informs them, Mako sniffles as Ezra just pants. She pulls her arm back and wipes away her tears, "But… how? How could they know it was us?" Ezra asks him, "On the transmission? It was Mako's voice, your words, son. Telling Lothal to stand up, they knew right away." he answers him.

Then Ezra sniffles. "You know, they use to say all the time when I was little. If we don't stand up, who will," he states and uses his sleeve to wipe away his tear. "Mom would always tell me, protect those who can't protect themselves, because no one else is going to do it," she states and tries to wipe away her flowing tears, but Kadan stood up, sat down between them and holds them in his arms as the lay their heads on his shoulders and sob.

~8~8~8~

Ezra sat on one of the cliffs and held his knees to his chest, he then lifted his head and looks out at the horizon, he then stood up and walks closer to the edge and just looks at the horizon, but then through the will of the force, he then saw a white city, right where he was looking, he then places his hand right on the rail as another hand was placed on the rail as well. "It's beautiful, isn't it, son?" Efron asks as he stood right next to his son. "Yeah, so peaceful." Ezra answers him "But that's all going to change, son. When the Empire arrives." Efron informs him and Ezra shook his head, "But I don't want things to change." he informs him.

Then Mirera, Ezra's mother stood next to him, "They already have, Ezra. You have made us so proud." she tells him with a smile on her face. "Both you and Mako," she states and Ezra smiles a little. "You're going to need to stay strong, can you do that, son?" Efron asks him, Ezra nods at him, "Remember, Ezra. Without hope, we have nothing." Mirera reminds him and everything fades away and Ezra was back on the cliff. "Moon's are setting," Kadan calls out and Ezra turns to him. Mako was off back with her head hung low in shame. "It will be morning soon." Kadan states as he walks to him, "I saw them, Kadan. My parents, they were right here." Ezra states as Kadan stood next to him, then Ezra turns to him. "I can't explain how." he states and Kadan looks down at him, "The Jedi teach that life does not end in death, but merely changes form in the force," Kadan informs him.

As they both turn to the setting moons, "Your parents are alive inside you, Ezra. They will be always." Kadan informs him, Ezra nods and looks down at Mako as her head was still hung in shame. He walks down to her and Kadan turns and looks at them, "Mako." Ezra calls out to her, making her stiffen. "Mako, you can't blame yourself for what happened." he tells her, "I know, but… my parents are alive and your parents, they're…" she pauses as she could bring herself to finish the sentence, Ezra smiles at her, "One with the force." he states, she eyes then snap up to him. "I don't blame you or hate you, Mako. This wasn't your fault for what happened, so don't blame yourself, okay," he tells her, tears stream down her face and she pulls her arms up and tries to wipe them away. "Okay." she whimpers, Kadan smiles as he walks down to them and places his hand on Mako's head, comforting her as she contentiously tries to wipe away her tears.


	11. A Princess on Lothal

_Chapter 12: A Princess on Lothal_

Morning came to Lothal as both Ezra and Mako were still outside as they still were hurting over the news the received, the loth cat jumps away and climbs into the little hut and looks down at it, "How are they taking it?" Hera asks as Kadan sat in front of the hologram Hera. "As you expect, we both knew that Ezra and Mako wouldn't get the news they hoped about their parents," Kadan answers her, she frowns and looks at Ryder. "Governor Azudie, we're grateful you stood by them for so long," Hera said to him and he sighs. "Not sure what good it did, Mako's parents are still alive and out there, but things don't seem any better here on Lothal," he states and looks away.

Hera nods at him, "At the moment maybe, but we hope to change that in the future." she states and then looks back at Kadan. "Speaking of quite, senator Organa heard about our losses on Geral, he's sending us reinforcements, his agent is coming to Lothal, with three cruisers," she informs him and this gets his attention. "Three cruisers? That is good news, maybe a mission like this is just what Ezra and Mako need." Kadan states and Hera smiles a little as well. "I hope your right, we'll be there as so as we can to help."

~8~8~8~

The three cruisers drop out of hyperspace and approached the planet of Lothal, a star destroyer approaches the cruisers. "Sir, three unidentified starships have entered our sector." the officer informs the admiral. "Launch fighters to intercept." he orders and the fighter threw out to the ships. "Open a channel." he orders and the officer did so, "Attention, this is Lieutenant List, Lothal is now a restricted system by order of the Emperor. Identify yourselves immediately." he orders the pilot.

Then the pilot answers him " _Readings lieutenant. We come bearing relief supplies for the civilians of Lothal. Our mission is sectioned by the Imperial Senate._ " the pilot informs him. "I wasn't informed of your visit nor do you have a landing permit." List informs them, "Permit is coming through now, sir." the co-pilot informs him. And the transfer was complete. "They're from Alderaan." the pilot informs him, List just signs "Another meddling Adulation from Alderaan, I'll handle this personally," he states.

The cruisers then came closer as the fighters were flying all around them, "Attention Senatorial convoy, your landing has been granted and fighters will escort you to the Jaloth city for processing. I'll see you there." List informs them and the senator steps forward and reveals to be Princess Leia. She smirks and nods "This is Princess Leia Organa, I look forward to it, Lieutenant. End transmission." she and the line was cut off. She sighs and folds her arms behind her back. "Well, there's no turning back now."

~8~8~8~

Ezra, Mako, and Chopper sat in the open field behind the rocks, Ezra held his knees to his chest and Mako held her knees to her chest as well and her head was buried in her knees as she had one arm wrapped around them, gripping her other arm as it was just hanging on the side.

Chopper just looks at them as none were saying anything. Then both Kadan and Ryder walk up to them, "Ezra, Mako. we're going to miss our _rendezvous. Let's go." Kadan calls out to then, Mako lifted her head up and they both look at him "If you're going Jaloth city, be careful._ The fleet may be gone, but the Imperial security." Ryder informs them, "Maybe dressed like this, but who's going to notice an extra stormtrooper, cadet, and Lieutenant?" Kadan asks as he tossed the helmet and hat to Ezra and Mako.

Ezra catches the helmet as Mako caught the Imperial hat, then they both look at them, "Great." Ezra states as Mako sighs "Fantastic." she mutters and they both stood up, Ezra taps the helmet on his head as Mako pulls her hair up, ties it into a bun and places the Imperial hat on it, hiding her red hair. The two watches them walk past them, then Kadan looks back at him as Chopper rolls up next to him, "They know our ship too, Ryder, any chance we could…" Kadan asks him, "Barrow my bike? Take it, but I'm not getting involved any further." Ryder answers him and Kadan just looks at him in shock. "Even after what the Empire did to you? Come on, get back in the fight." Kadan tells him and Ryder just looks at him, "I won't go back to prison Kadan, please don't ask that of me." Ryder said to him, Kadan just looks at him and sighs.

~8~8~8~

The three were riding on the speeder and drove to the base and then park right outside of the base, all wearing their uniforms and they peek inside and saw the three cruisers as the fighters glided them to the base, "Those are our reinforcements, some old transports?" Ezra questions him as he steps out, "In our position, you take what you can get, kid." Kadan informs him. Then Mako steps out, and dust herself off "Well, let's go greet Organa's agent then." she states and walks onto the base, "Mako, what are you doing?" Kadan questions.

She ignores him and continued to walk, Kadan groans as he and Ezra hurried after her, the cruisers then set down onto the base as Mako then jogs up to one of them as the ramp then open and Leia walks out of the ship, the two followed after her. Mako looks at Leia and salutes her, Leia smiles and nods at her. Then Ezra steps forward and opens his visors. "Excuse me miss, where's your commander?" he asks her and Leia arches her eyebrow at him. "Not much of a welcoming committee," she answers as two of her men walk off the cruiser. "Lieutenant," she said to Mako, she nods at her. Then Leia steps up to Kadan as her hands were folded behind her back. "Trooper," she states as Kadan then removes his helmet. "I'm Kadan, this is Ezra and Mako. We're from Phoenix squadron," he informs her.

Ezra had his arms crossed as he was pouting, "I know who you are and unless you want the deck officer to know too, I suggest you put your helmets back on and keep your mouths shut." she orders them, Mako snorts a little, Ezra threw a glare at her as she then clears her throat and Leia walks past them, "Excuse me?" Ezra questions her as Kadan places his helmet back on, "You hear her, shut it." Kadan informs him, Ezra just frowns and closes his visor. They then fall in behind her as the deck officer steps up in front of them, "Deck officer, I like to start sending my relief aid." Leia informs him. "Stand by, my orders are to inspect the aid for contraband and to detain these vessels until the lieutenant arrives," he orders them.

Then he looks back at his men, "Scanning crew move out." he orders and the four-step to the side and lets them walk past them, once they were out of ear range they step closer to Leia, who was smirking and hand her arms wrapped behind her back, "Well, this plan is off to a good start." Kadan whispers to her, "In fact, it's going perfectly. Where's the rest of your team?" Leia asks them. "With the rest of the fleet, but they'll be here." Mako informs her, "Good, then you can steal my ships." she informs him, "What?" Ezra and Kadan question her, Mako nods as she like that idea. Then the shuttle arrives at the base and touches down onto the ground. "I'll explain later, first I'll have to deal with the Lieutenant. Follow my lead and try to keep up," she informs the two boys. "Let's go Mako," she states and Mako nods at her and follows after her. "Wait, why does she get to give orders? I don't get to give orders." Ezra complains.

Kadan just looks down at him, "Do you ever listen to yourself?" Kadan asks him as he pats Ezra's helmet and walks after the two. "Yes. And I happen to very interesting," he answers as his arms were crossed and follows the others. "You keep telling yourself that, Ezra," Mako calls out to him, they then stood in front of Lieutenant List. "You must be Leia Organa. Princess of the royal house of Alderaan." he informs her as she just glares at him, "And aid to my father, Senator Bail Organa, I came with relief supplies for Lothal's needy that are suffering terribly from the Rebel insurgency here." she states and looks back up at him, "Surely you don't want innocents to starve." she questions him. "No, of course not. Lothal has indeed suffered so has Alderaan, from what I hear your ships have an unfortunate habit of falling into Rebel hands," he informs her as she arches her eyebrow at him. "I assure you, that won't happen on my watch." he informs her and they look over at the boot locks the troopers were loading into the base, "What's that?" Ezra asks as they watch them place the boots on the ships legs and then locks them down into place.

Then Leia turns back to List, "Gravity Locks? This is hardly necessary." she informs him. "I insist. Plus a trooper detachment and for extra security," he states and they looked over at the three walkers were placed on the ground. "The walkers will guard your hips against the rebel insurgency." he informs her as she was just frowning, "All for your safety, miss." he states and she then turns back and glares at him, "It's your highness and I will require your shuttle to begin my work," she informs him, he was taken back at her request. "My shuttle? Surely I could arrange for another," he informs her. Then Mako steps forward, "You have delayed her highness greatly in the relief efforts today by locking down her ships, we cannot delay for another second, your shuttle is the only transportation closest to us and we must get to work now." Mako snaps at him, making List stiffen at her temper.

She then looks back at Kadan and Ezra, "Trooper, cadet. Grab the relief supplies and load them into the shuttle and escort her ladyship to the trauma area at once." she orders and the bowed at her, "Yes ma'am. Right away." Kadan answers her then Mako steps to the side, her hand behind her back as her other forward as she bows at her, "Your Highness." she states, Leia nods at her and the others stood out of their way. Leia then walks forward as Mako stood up and followed her, her hands behind her back as Ezra and Kadan turn on the gravity on the crates and hurries after them. The climb aboard onto the shuttle and then took off from the base.

Mako exhales as she leans back against the seat and ran her hand over her face, "That was some nice acting back there." Leia praises her, Mako nods and she leans forward and nods at her. "Thanks, but I doubt I could convince the Lieutenant to give up your ship," she states as she rubs her neck. Leia nods and sighs. "I hate to say to, but whoever came up with this plan, clearly underestimate the Imperial's security," Kadan informs them. Leia looks away from him, "I'm sorry." she tells him, he looks over at her. "Don't be. It's not your fault," he assures her, but she looks back at him. "Yes it is, this was my plan." she informs him then Ezra looks at her, "We need those ship, why didn't you just hand them off to us in deep space?" he asks her then Mako looks at him, "It is was really as simple as that Ezra, we all have to take careful steps to ensure that the Empire does not suspect a thing," she informs him.

Then Leia looks back at him, "She's right if Alderaan provided ships to the rebels, we lose our seat in the Senate and be charged with treason. But if they're stolen on a planet controlled by the Empire." she states as she crosses her arms. "Alderaan would be blameless, have to admit, that was a good plan." Kadan states and then Mako stood up and leans against Leia's chair. "Well, not we need a new one." she states, "What we need is to figure out how to get those gravity locks off your ship so we can steal them." Mako states then sigh. But then Ezra's comm went off as Chopper was warning him, "Yeah, what is it Chopper?" Ezra asks as he stood up and the others look at him. Then both Mako and Ezra look at Kadan "Stormtroopers?"

~8~8~8~

They flew over to where they last were and touch down onto the ground, they look out and saw that Ryder was arrest by two squads troopers with two transport speeders. "Oh no," Mako mutters as Ryder and Chopper don't stand a chance of them on their own. "Friends of yours?" Leia asks Kadan. "Not for much longer by the look of things," he answers Mako bites her finger as she knew they needed to save them. "What are you doing to do?" Leia asks him again and he looks at her. "This time, you follow my lead," he answers her then stood up and grabs his blaster and helmet.

The ramp then opens and they all walk out of the shuttle in their disguises, Mako shot her eyes over at Chopper as he peeks out from behind the trooper and waves at her, they then stood in front of the captain as he turns to then, steps out and held his hand out to them, "This is a secure site, state your business." he orders Kadan, mako shot her eyes at Kadan. "I'm taking the Princess ambassador here to scout for possible refugee location." Kadan answers him, "This is not a safe area for you, there's rebel activity happening at the moment." the captain informs him. "Well, we're finishing our survey, we can take these prisoners back to Jaloth for you." Kadan offers him.

But the trooper shook his head at him, "That won't be necessary, we have orders to terminate one of them immediately." he informs him and, Leia, Ezra, and Mako gasp softly. Then Leia steps forward, Mako follows her lead as a trooper took a hold of Ryder's arm but he jerks it away. "Hold on trooper, as a repudiate of the Senate I demand to know what this man as done," Leia orders him. "He's a fugitive from an Imperial Prison, now depart immediately for your own safety, when you find one rebel, there are usually more." the captain informs her. But then Chopper start to hums as he rolls out and spins in a circle, "Chopper's receiving a signal." Kadan whispers to Ezra, "You know what that means, Hera's here." Ezra states and they all look up at the Ghost.

Then Ghost started to fire at the transport speeders. Mako took a hold of Leia's arm then they and the other rebels ran over and duck down and took over as the transport speeders were being shot at and flip over, "More friends of yours." Leia asks Kadan and he looks at her, "Yeah, I'm a likable guy." he answers her and they ran over behind a transport as Kadan ran over to Ryder and took a hold of his arm. "You're coming with me!" he shouts and they quickly join the others.

The ramp over and out steps, Zeb, Sabine, and Leo with Leto on his shoulder as they fired at the troopers. Chopper rolls up to the ramp and complains at them. "No, you can't come on board. You have to go get the phantom. Get moving!" Sabine reminds him. Chopper whines to himself and flew over to the phantom. The five peek out at the fight, "Your friends might shoot you wearing that armor." Ryder informs him, then an idea hits Kadan. Then he looks back at him, "That's not a bad idea, governor. Take the princess hostage." Kadan informs him, "What?" Ryder questions him, "If I'm seen leaving with you, I'll be labeled a traitor, you have to take me, prisoner." Leia agrees with Kadan, "We'll take like you're trying to stop you, but you have to take us, prisoner, as well, make it look believable." Mako informs him. "I'll signal the others," Ezra states and did hand signals to Sabine as she catches it. "We got two incoming." she informs them, "What about Ezra, Kadan, and Mako?" Zeb asks her. "They're the troopers and lieutenant on the left!" Sabine informs him, "Got it." Leo answers as they kept firing.

Then Ryder shoves Mako make, making her gasp and hit the floor, then he shoves Kadan and Ezra making them pile on each other and grips a hold of Leia's hand then ran for the Ghost. "Help! Help, commander!" Leia calls out for help and the commander then looks at her. Mako stood up and then looks at the commander that was going to shoot, but she, Kadan and Ezra ran out and stood in front of him. "Don't shoot, you'll hit the princess. She's my responsibility. I'll get her back!" Mako shout, "You two, with me!" she orders Kadan and Ezra and they ran after them. Then Ryder stops in front of Zeb and Leo, "Kadan's coming, Mako said to make it look believable." he informs them and then ran onto the ship.

Zeb smirks to himself and Leo turns his gun to stun. He then aims at Mako and fires, she gasps and drops to the floor, unconscious as Zeb ran at the two. "No, Zeb wait!" Kadan shouts, but Zeb hits him in the face and he was knocked unconscious, "Wait, that's Kadan!" Ezra shouts and then he too was knocked unconscious. "I know," he answers then as Leo ran over and swung Mako onto his shoulder and fires at the troopers as Leto was growling at them, then Zeb places his rifle on his back, grabs a hold of Kadan and Ezra and drags them onto the Ghost as Leo was right behind him with Mako on his shoulder. "They're taking prisoners?" a trooper asks, "They do that now?" another asks as well and they kept firing.

Then the ramp closes as Phantom lifted off the ground and Hera fires at the shuttle, destroying it and both rebels ship took off away from the troopers.

Leo kneels down and gently laid Mako down and removes her hat, allowing her hair to flow freely, Zeb drops Kadan and Ezra down and removes their helmets as well. Ezra groans as he sat up, feeling pain in his face. "Mako, wake up. Mako." Leo calls out to her, as he held her in his arms and shook her, she groans flutters her eyes open and looks up at him. "Welcome back," he said to her, she nods and sat up as Leo supported her. "How are you feeling?" he asks her, she just looks at him as she stretches her muscles out. "A little numb," she answers him. Then Leto jumps down on her shoulder and nuzzles against her cheek. She smiles and leans against him "Kadan, wake up. Kadan!" Zeb calls out to him as Kadan rubs the back of his head and flutters his eyes open. Zeb smiles down at him, "How's your face?" he asks him,"Why did you hit me?" Kadan questions him as he sat up.

Zeb just shrugs at him, "What, you had a helmet on." Zeb answers him as Leo shook his head at him, Ezra just groans out in pain as he presses his hand to the back of his head and grips his chin in the other. "Did you have to hit us so hard?" he questions him, "Hey, you wanted it to look believable." Zeb defense in his actions. Leo rolls his eyes and helps Mako to her feet. "Where is the princess?" Kadan asks as they stood to their feet as well. "In the cockpit with Hera." Zeb answers him, "Hey, did you found what you were looking for?" Leo asks Mako, she looks at him for a moment and the cast her eyes downward.

~8~8~8~

Lieutenant List was looking at the ship as the deck inspector walks back to him, and List turns to him with his hands behind his back. "We completed our search and found no contraband." he informs him, "Very well, corporal," he informs him.

The corporal then turns away from him, then List's comm went off, he pulls it right off his belt "Yes." he answers " _Sir, our squad was ambushed by rebels, they escaped with the fugitive, Ryder Azudie._ " the commander informs him, "What?!" List questions him. " _They also abducted a cadet and lieutenant and some princess ambassador._ " the commander went on. "She's under our protection, deploy search patrol, now!"

~8~8~8~

The Phantom then hooks back onto the Ghost as Hera and Ryder walk out of the cockpit. "I owe you my life, you have my gratitude," he informs her as Leia walks out of the cockpit behind them. "It's the least we can do after leading the Empire, right to you," Hera informs him as the door closes behind Leia, she then stops as the rest of the crew was standing in front of Mako and Ezra.

All their faces were frowning at them, "We heard what happened, sorry guys." Zeb said to them and Sabine places her hand on Ezra's arms, "Hey at least now you know." she informs them, Mako just looks away, "I don't know if it was worth it." she mutters and Leo places his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's better knowing than not knowing at all," he informs her, she nods at him and brushed back her hair. "You're right, I'm sorry. It just… a lot to take in." she answers him. "We just need some time," Ezra informs them, Leo nods at him and removes his arm from Mako's shoulder. Zeb, Sabine, and Leo turn away and walks off as Mako and Ezra turns, walks past Leia and walks into the cockpit.

Leia watches them disappear into the cockpit as Kadan steps up to her, "Are they alright?" she asks him and he nods at her, "They're okay. Ezra just lost some people close to him and Mako… she's still trying to find her people." he answers her, Leia looks at him and then back to the cockpit. "It's a challenge for being their age with so much responsibility," he states and Leia exhales and looks down. "I know that feeling." she states and he places his hand on her shoulder and she looks at him, "Maybe they could use a friend," he states and she looks backing at the door.

~8~8~8~

Ezra sat in the turret chair and was looking at a hologram of him and his parents as Mako was sitting down next to him with the hologram of her seventh birthday both of the photos were filled with smiles. They both look down as a tear streams down their cheek, but Ezra wipes his tear away and Leto licks away Mako's. Then Leia steps out and looks at the photos, but they look over their shoulder at her but looks away as neither of said anything. She exhales and walks up to them, "I know who you are." she calls out and they looked at her. "You're Mako Firebreather and Ezra Bridger. I heard your transmission," she tells them, Mako exhales and stood up, turns and leans against the chair. "Yeah, our parents heard it too, but mine are gone now and Mako… Mako's are lost in the stars." Ezra answers her.

Leia looks over at Mako as she places the hologram away and sniffles as she wipes away her tears and then pets Leto. "I'm sorry," she tells them and Ezra exhales. "It's just… there's so much against us, do you ever wonder?" Ezra asks her, "If this fight is even worth it? Every day, but I'm still here." she answers and they look at her, "But you're a princess, you don't have to risk your life doing this." Ezra informs her and Leia steps closer to them, "I feel like, because I can fight, I have to for those who cannot. And I think you both might be the same way." she informs them and Ezra looks back at the hologram. "But even when all hope is lost and the enemy is too powerful to take on, who do you find the will to go on?" Mako asks her, Leia steps up to her and places her hand on her shoulder. "Because of those who can defend themselves against the Empire," she answers her.

Mako then looks at her and at Leto that was sitting on her shoulder, she then exhales as Ezra turns off the hologram, steps out of the chair and took his helmet into his hands, "Let's figure out another way to get your ships." he informs her as Mako held her hat in her hands and they both walk out, Leia smiles as she follows after them.

~8~8~8~

They walk into the commons where everyone else was gathered, "We did a scan of the Imperial landing field and looking at security, I just don't see us leaving long enough to get near those ships." Sabine informs him as Leo sighs, "She's right, the security is tight, Kadan, there is no way we can get close enough not even in breathing range of the base." Leo informs him as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Two Walkers are a big problem." Zeb agrees with them and Kadan groans, "Even if we get to those ships, they're not going anywhere until we can disable those gravity locks." Kadan informs them, "Those defenses are formidable." Leia states as she walks up to the table. "Why? Because the Empire doesn't underestimate you, they know how good you are." she informs them and Kadan looks back at the holo "We might be about to get one out, but we'll never get all three. It's impossible." he informs her and then he looks at Hera as she shook her head no.

The other exhaled as they hung their head, "It was also impossible to get onto General Tarkin's destroyer." Mako calls out and they looked at her, she walks up to the table, "As it was impossible to save you Kadan as it was impossible to take down the head Inquisitor. We did all these things, guys we are the impossible." she informs them as she raises their hopes back up. "Do you have a plan for getting those ships?" Leo asks her, as Ezra walks up to Mako "Ezra, Kadan and I still have our disguises, so we should be able to get in close enough. But getting those locks off, we'll need a distraction to draw all the guards away." she informs them, "Leave that to me." Leia informs her, "The Ghost could act as air support." Hera adds in as Leo and Sabine held up detonators, "And both Leo and I could drop detonators on the locks, freeing the ships." Sabine informs her, but Mako shook her head, "No, that makes not work, if I'm guessing right, that metal can withstand even a detonator charge, they won't leave a starch on them." she informs them.

"She's right." Ryder calls out to them and they looked at him, "You can't forcibly remove the locks." he states then pushes off the wall. "You know this how?" Hera asks him and he looks at her, "In prison, I put these locks together. So I know how to take them apart." he informs her as he looks down at the holo, rubbing his chin. "Ryder Azudie, does that mean you're getting involved?" Kadan asks him. "Just this once, it's clear that I can't stay on Lothal so I'll help you if you get me out of here." he offers them "Mako, are you sure?" Kadan asks her, she looks at him, "If this will help the fleet in any way then yes. I'm sure." she answers him, they all looked at each other and nodded. Mako smirks then pulls up her hair and hits it in her hat and sets it on her head "Then let's get started." she states and Leto jumps on her shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Back at the base, List was pacing back and forth as a trooper then ran up to him, "Sir, look!" he calls out and they looked up and saw the Phantom flew over the base and then touches down on the ground. The Imperials ran to the ship, "This is the rebel ship we were looking for." he calls out then the back opens up, "Set your guns to stun, be ready." he orders them and out walks, Leia with Mako, Kadan, and Ezra.

Lieutenant List just looks at them in surprise. "I think you would be pleased to see me safe and sound. Lieutenant." Leia informs him as she places her hands on her hips. He snaps out of it and tries to find something to say. "Of course, your highness. Very pleased," he said to her as he makes one of the troopers point his blaster down. "Just… um, surprised," he answers her. Mako smirks as she looks out of the corner of her eye and saw, Sabine, Chopper, Leo, and Ryder sneak out and up to one of the locks. "We need to cut open the access panel and bypass the primary power coupling. Hurry." Ryder whispers to him, Chopper groans as he hacks into the lock. "This brave trooper and Lieutenant saved us both from those rebels, they deserve a medal," she informs List, pointing to Kadan and Mako then she walks past him with her arms folded behind her back.

Mako just salutes her, "No need, my lady. I was merely doing what was necessary for the Empire." she answers her, Leia then turns and looks at List, "Even modesty, I didn't think such a thing existed among your men." she states as Chopper unlocks the lock and both Ryder and Sabine removes the gravity lock. "We did it. Sabine, you take this one, "We'll move on to the next ship." Ryder informs her, "I'll call in the air support." Sabine informs them as she contacts Heraandshe then ran onto the ship, then Ryder, Leo, and Chopper ran over to the next ship. They work n the next lock as Sabine was on the bridge and started up the ship. "As you can see, your ships are safe and sound, right where you left them," he informs her as she looks up at the ship that was ready to take off. She then marched right up to him, "If you are trying to impress me, Lieutenant you're doing a miserable job at it." she states and he looks at her in shock. "What do you mean?" he asks her, "You don't know?" she asks and points to the ship that was leaving.

He looks up at it in shock, "I didn't authorize this? Who's piloting that ship?" List questions them and the trooper noticed Ryder, Leo, and Chopper. "Sir, Rebels!" he shouts at them, "Blast them!" List shouts at his men and they fired at them, Leo looks back, pulls out his blaster and fires back at them, "Don't stop!" he orders and Chopper kept going. Sabine looks down at the trooper as they were firing at the three, she then pulls a level and aims the blasters back down at them. They all jump back and fall to their feet.

Then a walker aims it blaster at Sabine and fires at the ship, hitting it, Sabine shook in her seat and fell to the ground. Then the Ghost flew in and fires at the walker, Hera and Zeb smirk to themselves and Zeb fires once more. Hitting the walker again and it fell down at a knee. Leo held his blaster ready as List was going to shoot. "Hey," Mako calls out and Kadan hits the back of the troopers head, List turns and was socked in the face by Mako as she knocks him out cold, then Ezra jumps at the last one, the trooper rips Ezra's helmet off and collapses onto the ground socks the trooper in the face. He then stood up and places his helmet back on and opens his visors. "Sabine's away." Kadan states as Sabine then was flying away. "Let's get the other ships and get out of here." he tells them and then Ezra looks at the walker, "I'm not sure we're going anywhere," he states and then they look up at the walker as it pulls itself back up.

Mako exhales and looks at the Ghost as they were firing at the walkers, but it was barely doing any damage. "We need to take out those walkers." Mako states, "Secure the third ship, Mako and I will handle the walkers." Kadan orders and they both ran out to the walkers, "Handle that walker? How?" Leia calls out to them, "Just trust us. Go!" Ezra assures her and they ran to the third lock, the walker continued to fire at the Ghost as Leo and Ryder were working on the lock, they then turn around and saw the trooper and a Lieutenant ran at them and then reaches behind them. They aim their blaster, but then Chopper and Leo saw that the two pulled out sabers. Leo gasp as he lowers his blaster and places his hand on Ryder. "No, don't shot," he tells him as Chopper was doing the same. "Unlock that ship!" Kadan shouts as they ran past them and the two ignite their sabers and ran for the walkers. Ryder just gasps at them. "They're Jedi," she states.

Kadan ran for the damage walker as Mako ran right for the other walker. "Look! What's that!?" the pilot questions as they were watching Kadan ran at them. "I don't think he's on our side." the co-pilot states, then they fired at him, but then jumps right at them, slice through both of the legs. They both gasp and then scream as the walker fell over onto the side, then he stood up and then looks over at the other walker and they fired at him, but their attention turned to Mako as she was running at them, "Shoot her!" the trooper shouts as they turn the head in her direction and fired at her, but Mako jumps out of the blaster way then ignites her other saber and then charges forward, she then jumps onto one of the feet, jumps over, sliced through the leg, then back at the other leg and then she jumps back the back two legs and slice right through them, then jumps away as she was kneeling down with her sabers, the troopers inside stagger as they fell off the legs. Then scream as they fell onto their sides, the impact of the fall makes the wind blow out and the hat to fall off of Mako's head and lets her head flow freely.

Ezra was smirking at them as Leia was impressed, "Did you see that?" she asks him, he nods at her. "If you like that, then watch this," he tells her and then ran to the side as the trooper came onto the three and Leo aims his blaster that the troopers. "Drop your weapons!" the trooper orders and Ryder held his hands up. Ezra held his hands out and then jerks them back. The blaster threw out of their hands and to Ezra. He caught one, but the other smacks him right in the head. Making him grunt and drops the blaster in his hands as he was thrown off from that. Leia picks up the blaster and aims it at the trooper that ran at them "Get down!" she orders and then fires. Ezra looks at her and drops down, she got in two good shots and they drop. Ezra stood up and looks down at the troopers. "That is impressive," Leia states as she walks up to him and handed him the blaster. "Well, mostly," she admits.

He smiles at her as Kadan and Mako ran back to the others as the lock was finally off. "It's all your Kadan," Ryder informs him as Kadan removes his helmet. "Two down, one to go," he states and then ran onto the ship. Ryder, Chopper, Mako, and Leo ran to the last one as Leto jumps onto Mako's shoulder and the two work on the last lock. Leia and Ezra gasp as they heard a transport coming onto the base. "I'll handle this," she informs him and walks up to the transport as the commander looks out and she looks up at him as Ezra hides behind the crate. "Thank goodness, you've arrived. The rebels are stealing my ships." Leia informs them as the troopers step out. Then other walker walks right to the ship and fires at it "ATB-36 you have new orders, shoot to kill. Repeat, shoot to kill." he orders and Leia looks at him in shock. "No. you can't," she orders and he just looks at her. "I'm sorry your highness. You can't let your ships fall into rebel hands," she informs her.

Then pulls away from her, "Destroy that ship, now." he orders and the Walker continues to fire but Zeb fires back at it. Getting its attention. "Did I get it this time?" Zeb asks as he looks back. "Finish up here, I have to help me," Ryder informs them as he then ran onto the ship. Leo and Mako look down at the pad as Leto jumps down and stumps onto it, squealing in anger, "Tell me about it, Leto." Mako agrees with him.

Hera and Zeb came back in for another attack and fired at the walker again, but it was still standing, Ryder arrives onto the bridge and begins to fire up the ship, it then lifts off the ground, but the lock held it in place, Ryder kept trying and trying and then the lock finally gives and unlocks. Leto squeaks in surprise as Chopper was surprised as well and they all step back as the lock slides right for them, Leto chirps as he jumps into Mako's hands and they step back and the lock stops right in front of them. They exhaled and look up at the ship.

The walker kept firing at the Ghost, but Hera turns right onto the side, missing the blaster fire and went right to the ship and walker, missing the others on the ground. The dust scatters and everyone was knocked off their feet as Leo shields Mako from the sudden winds. Ryder then turns the thrusters right in front of the Walker, "Uh-ho." they mutter and Ryder just smirks and went full throttle and knocks the walker right off their feet. The rebels then stood up and ran for the ramp, then Leo climbs aboard, Mako handed him Leto and he hurried inside. She then looks out and waves Ezra to follow her. Leia pushes herself up and saw Ezra running for Mako.

She then stood up on her feet and ran after them, he stops and they both looked at her and smile. "Time for us to go." Ezra informs her, "But let's make this believable, yes?" Mako asks her as she offers her, her arm. Leia smiles and took a hold of it and they fake make a struggle as Ezra was confused, "Stop these rebels, they're stealing my transports!" Leia calls out to the men, "You'll never stop us!" Mako shouts at her and they both look at Ezra. "What are you waiting for?" Mako asks him, "Make it look good." Leia informs her, then it clicks in his head, "Oh, right, you have to make it look good." he states and Mako gently shoves her back. "You have my permission," she informs him and Ezra turns on the stun. "See you later, princess," he tells her as Mako waves bye at her.

List then groans as he sat up and then looks over as Ezra stuns her and she collapsed onto the ground and they ran inside the ship. "The Princess!" he calls out and then ran to her as the others followed, Chopper flew back to the Phantom then fires it right up and took off as the transport ship takes off as well. List ran to Leia as she was seating up, "My ships. You lost my ships." she states as he helps her to her feet. "I'm afraid so." he agrees with her as the ship and Phantom flew over them and Leia jerks her arm free. "You should be afraid, just wait until I tell the Senate that the Imperial presence on Lothal is helpless against the rebels," she informs him. "No, no, no. That won't be necessary. I can assure you that Alderaan will be fully compensated for your lost ships." he offers her.

Leia just sighs at him, "Fine, oh and I'll need your shuttle so I can turn home." she informs him. My Shuttle. Right." he states and as they all looked around for the shuttle. "Where is it?" he asks as he looks for it, Leia smirks as she folds her hands behind her back, "Lieutenant, do you lose your ship too?" she asks him. "I'll summon you another right away," he informs her and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Returning back to the fleet with the three new cruisers to add into the rebel fleet, the Ghost was hook onto the command ship and then Ezra, Mako, and Ryder walk into the commons, "So Governor, we're going to need to find a safe place for you." Hera informs him as they were going to honor their agreement. "I already know where I'm going. Back home." he informs them and they smile at him, "I knew you would come around." Kadan sates as he leans forward, "I couldn't see it before, but going to prison with the Bridger and Firebreathers started something and that something has grown bigger than I ever imagined." he states as he looks down at Mako and Ezra.

Who smile up at him, "I owe it to them and I owe it to you to see it through until the end." Ryder informs them as Zeb then stood right up and Ryder turns to him as Zeb places his hand on his shoulder and the other Rebels stood up and gathered around him, "Welcome back to the fight, Governor." Ezra said to him, "It's good to have you with us." Mako said to him as Leto chips in agreement with her, he nods at them as the fleet flew off to their next adve _nture._


End file.
